Love is
by dorknhime
Summary: Mercedes Amelia Jones has a bad perception on love. To her, love is suffering and relationship is a mess. Samuel Phillip Evans is a romantic at heart. The first time that they met, Sam had felt an immense attraction toward Mercedes.
1. chapter 1

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she paid no attention to Kurt and Tina who seemed to do their best in criticising her life's choice. Definitely nothing new about that, she thought as she sipped her matcha latte. Criticising the lack of romance in her life seemed to be her best friends' monthly duty. She put down her latte and looked at Tina and Kurt who started to get into the 'you should have kids so that our kids can play together' zone.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you there!" Mercedes said. Her two best friends looked at her. "I know that you guys are happy and definitely are in love with your partners. But, I beg you two. Please don't drag me into your happy ever after ship!"

"But, Mercedes!" Kurt started, but couldn't finish his sentence because Mercedes stopped her.

"Guys, how many times do I need to tell you guys that I am happy? Honestly! I don't need men to be happy! I've got everything that I want! Even daddy doesn't bother me about settling down. Just, leave it! Okay? You guys can go on, be in your marital and relationship bliss. Just let me live the way am I!"

Tina let out a heavy sigh. "Fine! We'll stop. Besides, you never go to any of the blind dates that we arranged for you!" she said, defeated. Mercedes smiled at her.

"I don't know why you bother though. I have better things to do than going to your blind dates" she said, which earned some eye rolling from her best friends.

"Mercedes, you're going to be 29 this year, yet you have zero experience in relationship and I know that you're still holding your V-card!" Kurt said.

"So? What's your point, Kurt? In my opinion, there's nothing wrong in being a virgin and I tell you so many times that relationship is a mess that I don't want to be apart of! I don't need to point out how miserable you and Tina were in one of your many relationships! Even now, you guys still deal with the messiness that comes with your relationship. Don't try to deny it because we all know it's the truth!"

Kurt and Tina pouted. Mercedes smirked as she took her phone and keys before she excused herself. They watched her as she walked away from the cafe.

"Do you think we will see her happy and in love?" Tina asked. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know, T. We've known her since primary school and the only thing that stay the same is, Mercedes Jones and relationship. I thought it'll change when we went to college, sadly it's not"

"I do hope she'll change her mind though" Tina said.

* * *

 _Tina Chang: We're going tonight!_

 _Blaine Anderson: Woo! Can't wait! I'm so stress and I'm going to get wasted!_

 _Mike Chang: I'm not going to be the designated driver again! Kurt, it's your turn!_

 _Kurt Hummel: Rolling eyes. Mercedes, are you joining us?_

 _Mercedes read the group chat as she closed her door. She quickly typed her reply._

 _MercedesJ: No. Sorry. Tired._

She put her bag and went to change her clothes. Then, she went to the fridge and took out the ingredient for making her dinner. After finished cooking, she went to shower and did her laundry. Done, she went to the kitchen, prepared her plate and drink. After finished having dinner, she made some popcorn and went to the living room. She took her phone and read the group chat.

 _Blaine Anderson: Awwww, Mercedes! Come on! I haven't seen you for weeks!_

 _Mike Chang: Boo, Mercedes! It's Friday night!_

 _Kurt Hummel: I don't know why I asked though._

 _Tina Chang: Next time, we're dragging you out of your cave, Mercedes! No excuse!_

Mercedes shook her head as read all the replies from her friends and put her phone down. She put on the DVD and paid her attention to the Avengers movie that she had watched so many times. Her conversation with Tina and Kurt seemed to linger in her mind. They seemed so determined in pushing her to be in a relationship with all the blind dates that they planned for her.

'Am I lonely?' Mercedes wondered. She did admit that there were times she felt jealous whenever she sees people with their kids. But then, she didn't long for relationship. It's more to 'that's nice. What a wonderful family' type of compliment. She likes her life and she also likes the fact that she doesn't have to deal with petty fight or in-laws' messiness. She had heard enough complaints and moans about relationship from her family and friends. She likes her life to be simple and having a relationship will not give her that.

* * *

Sam Evans looked at the array of freshly baked pastries and dessert in front of him with a satisfactory smile. He hummed as he went and did his customary round and greet the customers as usual. The cafe had only been opened for two days and the response was amazing. Sam talked to few of his returning customers. He smiled as they praised the food. He accepted all the complimentary graciously as he excused himself. He noticed that few of the ladies had been eyeing him and smirked. Sam wasn't a playboy, but he did bask in all the attention that he got from ladies. He's not dumb. He knew that he is attractive with his boyish charms and occasionally used it for his own benefit. However, he has a strict rule of not mixing business and pleasure. He had worked too hard to jeopardizing his work. SE Patisserie is a branch of his restaurant and a dream comes true for him. The door jingle and he turned to greet the newly come customer with a wide smile. Somehow, Sam felt that the time stood still as he watched the door opened and revealed a beautiful woman walking into the cafe. She is an African-American woman with the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. His eyes roamed her from head to toe as he watched her walked to the rack and took a trail and a tong as she chose her breads. He felt an immense attraction to the petite woman. He shook himself out of the reverie and went closer to the woman.

"Hi, can I help you?" he asked with a bright smile.

* * *

Mercedes had seen the newly opened patisserie across her office. Her colleague had bought some breads and tarts from it for their meeting and she really loved the taste. She decided to check it out after she had finished her work. When she set her feet into the Patisserie, she immediately fell in love with the interior. It's simple and somehow elegant. Then, the smell of the freshly baked bread had allured her. She immediately pick the trail and tong as she eyed the massive collection of patisseries on the rack. One of the workers approached her and she turned to look at the man.

"Yes, I want two red velvet cupcakes and some cheese tarts to go, please" she said as she took some apple turnovers and pineapple danishes. Sam nodded and did as he was told. He put the cupcakes and the tarts into the box. Then, he did the same to the pastries that Mercedes had brought to the counter.

"12 dollars" he said. Mercedes paid the money.

"Sam Evans" Sam said as he gave her the bag containing her purchase. Mercedes looked at him, frowning. She nodded and took the bag before leaving the premise. Sam watched her retreating figure and prayed that she'll come back again so that he could know her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews/follow/favourite!

* * *

Later that night, Sam kept on thinking about the woman. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, his heart was beating like crazy. Then, he remembered the introduction that he did and he wanted to kick his own head. Gosh, I have no game at all, he mused as he laid his head on his hands and stared at the ceiling. He had no problem flirting and picking up girls before, but that woman - she made him nervous and the attraction that he felt toward her was no help at all. Realising that sleep would not come to him, Sam got up and went to the small study table at the corner of his room. He picked his sketch book and the pencil. His hands moved as he transferred the woman's image from his mind to the sketch book.

* * *

Mercedes moaned as she bit into the pastries that she bought from SE Patisserie. The taste was amazing and she definitely fell in love with everything that she had eaten. The cheese tarts were to die for and she couldn't get enough of it! Whoever the chef is, she or he definitely becoming Mercedes Jones' favourite person. SE Patisserie is a place that she will visit frequently, Mercedes decided. Her phone rang and a smile immediately appeared on her face as she saw her father's picture on the screen. She quickly picked her phone and swiped to answer it.

"Hello, daddy!" she greeted.

"Baby girl! How are you?"

"I'm fine! How about you? Did you cause any trouble lately?" Mercedes replied. She laughed since she could pictured the eye rolling that her father gave her at the moment.

"I'm fine, sweety. No trouble at all. In fact, I should ask you about it. What's cooking, little one?"

"Daddy, please! Stop trying to be cool!"

"Hey! I'm the coolest daddy around, you know! But, seriously. Is everything okay? Tina and Kurt don't drag you to do any late night outing? I read some news about robbery in your neighbourhood this morning. Make sure to lock your windows and doors. If you see any suspicious people, remember all the safety measure that I taught you! Do you still have your pepper spray? or I need to send some more?"

"Daddy, I am fine. Not getting in any trouble at all. You need to stop worrying about me. I know how to take care of myself. I'm a big girl and yes, I still have the pepper sprays. No need to send more" Mercedes said, rolling her eyes at her dad antics.

"Good. If anything happens, you know who to call! I'll be there in an instance"

She smiled as she listened to her father. "I know, daddy. You're my angel, right? You'll always protect me"

"That I am! I love you, baby girl"

"I love you too, daddy"

Mercedes smiled as her father bid her good night and hang up.

* * *

As soon as the patisserie opened, Sam kept on looking outside. His hope went up high every time he heard the chime and it went down when he noticed that it's not the one who he was looking for. Defeated and dejected, Sam went to kitchen and continued his work. After completing all the required baking, he looked at the clock and noticed that it was noon. He decided to take a break and went to check on his restaurant which was handled by his younger brother, Stevie. When he arrived at the restaurant, it was full house. Everyone was in a rush since it was their peak hours. Sam decided to lend a hand. After lunch hour had finished, Stevie made some lunch for him and Sam. They brought the food to the family booth and had their lunch.

"How's the patisserie?" Stevie asked.

"Great! I think we're already have some regular customers. People also raved about the food and the pastries" Sam explained. Stevie watched his big brother. Sam looked distracted, he noticed.

"Are you okay, Sam? Seems like something is bothering you" he asked. Sam let out a sigh. He told Stevie about the woman that he met and how he couldn't stop thinking about her. Stevie shook his head. Sam had been on the conquest for 'the one' since he knew what is love. In high school, he gave his girlfriend a promise ring, thinking that she was the one. A week later, his heart was shattered to pieces when he caught the girl cheating on him. The cycle kept on repeating itself. Sam would fall in love, convinced that the girl is the one for him and he would end up with heartbreaks.

"How can you be sure that she is the one?" Stevie asked.

"I didn't say that she's the one!" Sam retorted. "I said that I am attracted to her and it's not something that I have felt before!" he continued. Stevie rolled his eyes.

"My dear big brother, in your language, it's translated as 'Stevie, I've found the one!'"

"Okay, I did think so!" Sam huffed. Stevie chuckled. Sometimes, Sam could be so naive, he thought.

"You can only wait and pray that she comes to buy something again since you know nothing about this lady!" Stevie said. Sam sighed dejectedly. He knew that!

* * *

The whole day, Sam spent his free time, staring longingly at the door, hoping and praying that he could see her again. The door chimed and he quickly rose his head. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw the lanky silhouette of his best friend, Mike Chang. Seemed like Stevie didn't waste any time spreading Sam's latest dilemma. Mike grinned as he saw Sam's reaction to his arrival.

"Well, Stevie didn't lie!" he said.

"What do you want, Mike?" Sam grumbled. Mike laughed.

"Still no sign of her, huh?" he guessed. Sam rolled his eyes as he went and made drinks for both of them. Finished, he sat them on the table as Mike went and chose anything that he liked from the display chiller and the rack. He came back with pecan pie and a croissant. They sat and enjoyed the pastries as they caught up with each other. Mike had been Sam's best friend since high school. Besides Stevie, Mike was the one who always be with him and comforted him through all his heartbreaks. A customer came. Sam got up and took his order. Then, he went to the kitchen and prepared it, leaving Mike for a while.

* * *

Mercedes took a deep breath as the meeting finished. She hated long meeting and today's meeting was definitely draining her energy. She couldn't have lunch because of the workload that she had and her stomach definitely crying for her to feed it. She quickly went to her office, tidied up her things and dashed out of the office. Once outside, she crossed the road and smiled as she saw the signboard for SE Patisserie. She already salivating as her mind recalled the exquisite taste of the pastries. Mercedes hastily pushed the door opened, walked to the counter and chose the panini sandwich, some cream puffs and a tiramisu, as well as a latte. After putting her order, she went and sat at the table near the window. A waitress came and brought her order. She thanked her and immediately devoured the sandwich. She smiled contently as she enjoyed her food. This shop is definitely her favourite place to dine and enjoyed her food, she decided. Finished, she asked for a box to put the leftover cream puff. On her way out, she saw Mike who was playing with his phone.

"Mike?"

Hearing someone calling his name, Mike rose his head and smiled when he saw Mercedes.

"Mercedes!" He went up and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Enjoying some pastries and meeting a friend" Mike explained. "Ah, your office just across the road, right?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, I tried some of the food yesterday and I'm hooked already! I will definitely bring Tina and Kurt here! They will love this place!" she said. Mike chuckled.

"You and your love of food! Maybe if we have the gathering here, you won't ditch us then" he teased. Mercedes laughed.

"As long as it's not a club. You know I hate crowded place and you guys kept on picking crowded place like a club or bar to gather. Well, I need to go! Bye!" Mercedes said as she hugged Mike and walked to the door. Mike chuckled and sat on the chair, continued looking at his phone, not noticing that Sam was shooting dagger at him.

"So, who's that?" Sam asked. Mike looked at him, frowning.

"Do I need to report your infidelity to Tina?" Sam asked. Mike's frowned deeper.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"That lady just now. Who is she?"

"Oh, that! That's Mercedes Jones. My friend" Mike explained. Sam kept his face straight as his mind kept on repeating the name. 'Mercedes Jones'. Mike studied his best friend's face and realisation hit him.

"Holy shit! That's her, is it? The one you've been waiting for the whole day!"

"Yeah, and seeing you hugging her made my heart bled" Sam pouted. Mike laughed. "Well, at least you got a name" he said. "I'm going home. My lovely girlfriend is waiting for me!" he continued as he stood up and patted Sam on his back. When he was at the door, Mike stopped and looked at Sam.

"She works across the street! That's all you will get from me!" he said as he pushed the door and walked out. Sam grinned and stared at the building across his shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews / follow / favourite!

* * *

Mercedes laid down lifelessly on her bed. She enjoyed weekend so much because she didn't need to go to work and she can sleep longer. Somehow, today she felt so lethargic. Besides the opening of her now most favourite patisserie, her week had been hellish. Work was stressful with too many workload and she barely completed everything so that she could fully enjoy her weekend without having to think about work. Somehow, she felt like being active. So, she got up, completing her morning routine and brew some tea. She opened her fridge and took out some bread and toasted them. She put some marmalade jam on it and enjoyed her simple breakfast. Since she was feeling good, she decided to contact Kurt and Tina for some besties outing. As she was on the way to her room to get her phone and calling Kurt and Tina, her bell rang. The ringing was long and annoying – a trademark of her friend, Santana Lopez. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she went and buzzed Santana in. A moment later, Santana appeared at her doorstep, looking distraught.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked, worried.

"Everything is ruined!" Santana cried. She was walking back and forth in the living room, muttering and cursing in Spanish, which made Mercedes confused and more worried.

"Santana, calm down and explain to me. What happened?" Mercedes said as she pulled Santana and forced her to sit on the couch.

"The wedding is ruined!" Santana cried out. She and her girlfriend is getting married in three days. They were looking forward for the wedding and were excited about it the last time Mercedes talked to both of them.

"What? Why? Quinn was so excited when we talked last week! What did you do, Santana? Go and fix it!"

"I didn't do anything! Quinn and I are fine!"

Mercedes frowned. "Then? Why is it ruin?"

"That stupid bakery! They call and said that they couldn't do our order because the grandfather is sick or something and now we don't have any wedding cake! Then, the flourist called and said that they couldn't find the chocolate orchid that Quinn wants for her bouquet. Not to mention that I couldn't find the shoes that I want to wear!" Santana had started to sob. Mercedes went to the kitchen and pour some tea. Then, she went to her living room and gave it to her friend, calming her down.

"I'm going to call Kurt and Tina. We're going to sort this mess and I will make sure that you and Quinn will get married in three days!" she said.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt and Tina arrived at Mercedes house. Mercedes explained everything to them and Kurt being his amazing self, started to take charge.

"Tina, you are on flower duty! If you couldn't find the flower, search for a fake one! No matter what you do, make sure Quinn gets her chocolate orchid! Mercedes, cake! I know that you can find some place out of your list that can save this wedding" Kurt said. He looked at Santana. "As for you, Satan! We're going out on shoes hunting. I can't believe you don't have your outfit ready yet! I told you that having that ditzy Brittany and talkative Rachel as your maid of honours is a big mistake!" he ranted as he pulled Santana to follow him. Mercedes sighed as she watched Tina and Kurt left. She went to shower and after finished getting ready, she sat on her couch, making list of the bakeries that she knew. Done, she got up, took her purse and phone and locked her door. As she walked to her car, Mercedes decided to try the first bakery that she could think of.

* * *

Sam was busy entertaining some customers when the door chimed and his most favourite customer walked in. However, he began frowning when he saw that she looked upset.

"Welcome to PE Patisserie!" he said cheerfully when it was her turn. She gave him a small smile as she looked at the display. She chose a croissant sandwich and ordered a matcha latte. Sam took her order as he watched Mercedes went to sit at one of the empty seats. Sam immediately asked one of the workers to take his place at the register as he went and made Mercedes' order. Then, he went and picked a strawberry cheesecake and put it on the tray as well. He brought her order to her.

"Here is your sandwich and matcha latte" he said, smiling widely. Sam took the cheesecake and put it on the table as well.

"I didn't order th-,"

"It's on the house. You look upset and I think this will cheer you up. It is one of our chef's specialty" Sam said, smiling. She looks so cute, he thought as he watched her bit her lip and stared at the cheesecake. Sam smiled wider when he saw Mercedes smiling at him.

"Thank you so much" she said.

"My pleasure. Enjoy your meal" Sam said as he excused himself. If it is up to him, he would accompany her, but he knew that it would be too much. He grinned when he saw Mercedes happily ate the cake.

* * *

Mercedes was upset. None of the bakery were able to help her with the cake. Because of the frustration, she decided to go to the patisserie and indulge in some good food. She was surprised and touched when the waiter brought her a cheesecake. As she enjoyed the cake, an idea came to her. She immediately stood up and walked to the cash register.

"Excuse me" she called. Sam looked at her and smile.

"Do you do wedding cake?" Mercedes asked, while praying that they do, because she didn't know how to help Santana.

"Sure, we do!" Sam said. He would definitely say yes to any request that came from her. He smiled wider when he saw the wide smile that Mercedes was giving him.

"Great! Do you think that you can make it in three days? See, the thing is, the bakery suddenly cancel our order and I've been to so many bakeries and they refused me"

"No problem" Sam said, hesitantly. _Is she ordering for her own wedding?_ Sam thought. Mercedes clapped her hand jubilantly. She immediately reached for her phone and called Santana.

"Hey! I got the cake! So, are we using the same design? Or we're going to create a new one?

Sam listened to her conversation, trying to find a clue whether it is her wedding or she is helping someone. His face changed when he heard her next words.

"It's your wedding too! We need your input! Find! I choose my own cake and don't complain if you don't like it at the wedding!" Mercedes hang up and groaned in frustration. Santana could be a bitch sometimes! She looked at Sam and noticed that he looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that. So, since she let me choose anything for the wedding, can I have a three tiers cake. Each tier will have a different flavor"

Sam nodded. "Let me take a note on it" he said as he took his notebook and started writing her request. He could hear his heart shattered to pieces as he tried his best to remain calm and not showing his emotion to her.

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!" Mercedes said. Sam gave her a smile and watched as she went back to her table, obviously in better mood than before. He then went to his office at the back of the store and poured one big glass of whiskey. He drank the whole glass in one go, hoping that it could help his broken heart.

* * *

Stevie was worried. His brother hadn't picked up his call or replied to any of his texts. Usually, when it happens, it meant that there's something wrong in Sam's life. He decided to go and checked on him. When he arrived at the patisserie, he frowned because the shop was opened, which meant that Sam was there. He walked inside and went straight to the kitchen. He saw Sam was working on a wedding cake.

"Since when do we take order for wedding?" Stevie asked, startling Sam who was putting the finishing task for the cake. Sam finished his work and looked at his brother.

"It's Mercedes'" he simply said. Stevie frowned. He heard that name before. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at Sam.

"Isn't that the name of the girl that you were pining for?" he asked. Sam sighed dejectedly and nodded.

"It seems like she's getting married and I am baking her wedding cake" he said. Stevie was confused. He wanted to ask more questions, but Sam cut him off.

"Help me get these cakes into the car and you're going with me. I don't think I can do this alone" he said. Being a good brother, Stevie nodded. _This is the worst,_ he thought as he studied his big brother. Sam looked calm. Too calm actually and Stevie never seemed him being like this in any of the heartbreaks that he had gone through. Usually it was shouting, drinking till he passes out or using up all his energy at the batting centre. Perhaps this time it is different because he just started to like her and they weren't in a relationship, Stevie concluded. The drive to the wedding venue was quiet. When they arrived, Sam and Stevie was surprised when they were greeted by Mike.

"She's a friend of Mike" Sam explained to Stevie who seemed confuse as to why Mike was there. He nodded.

"Did something happen?" Mike whispered to Stevie.

"He said it's her wedding and he's been distant and quiet ever since I saw him an hour ago" Stevie explained. Mike frowned.

"Who's wedding?" he asked. Sam looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"You should know, Mike! She's your friend and you should tell me about it. So that I won't put my hope high –" Sam trailed down when he saw Mercedes walked toward him with a huge smile.

"You are on time! The cake is exquisitely beautiful!" She gushed when she saw the cake. Sam frowned as he observed her. She looked beautiful in her light purple dress that showed off her curves.

"I thought the bride should wait inside?" he blurted out. Mercedes looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, they are inside, doing their make-up and changing their dresses before the reception start" she explained.

"You're not the bride?" Sam asked dumbly as Mike, Stevie and Mercedes looked at him.

"No, I am not, Mr Evans. It's my friend's wedding" she said, chuckling. Suddenly, Sam felt like he could breathe properly again. Mike and Stevie exchanged glances as they saw the colour came back to Sam's cheeks and how red his ears were.

"You – know my name" Sam said. Mercedes chuckled.

"Well, you did introduce yourself to me that day at the patisserie" she explained. Sam grinned as he heard that. His heart fluttered when he heard her laughter.

"Well, hate to interrupt, but we need to bring the cake inside. Or Santana will have bitch fit!" Mike said. Sam knocked himself out the reverie and efficiently did his job. A smile never left his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the reviews/follow/favourite!

* * *

Mercedes was happy that the reception went down without any problem. Santana and Quinn were happy with the wedding cake. They even liked it better than the one that they had chosen before. Mercedes smiled widely as they expressed their gratitude to her and kept on praising the cake. Noticing Sam, who was talking with Mike and another guy that she didn't know, she went toward him.

"Well, the brides really love their wedding cake. You did an amazing job, Mr Evans!" Mercedes said, smiling at Sam.

"Please, call me Sam. Mr Evans is my dad" Sam said with his lopsided smile.

"Okay. Sam, they love their cake. Thank you so much for helping me. Santana might run amok if she didn't get her wedding cake"

"It's my pleasure, Ms Jones"

"Since we're on first name basis, please, call me Mercedes"

"Okay then. Mercedes"

Mike and Stevie exchanged looks as they watched the interaction between Sam and Mercedes.

"They're not even together, but your brother is whipped already" Mike whispered. Stevie chuckled.

* * *

Kurt was looking around the hall. A satisfied smile was on his face as he watched everyone enjoying themselves. As soon as he helped Santana with her shoes issue, he called Brittany and Rachel, giving them verbal beat down for not doing their duty properly and took charge of everything. Kurt raised his perfect eyebrows as he watched Mercedes talking to a guy. Curiosity got the best of him as Kurt observed them. He immediately searched for Tina and dragged her to a corner where they could look at Mercedes clearly.

"What the hell, Kurt!" Tina yelled.

"Shh! Look at that!" Kurt said as he pointed at Mercedes. Tina followed the direction of his finger and gasped. He studied the guy who was talking to Mercedes and gasped once again when she recognised him.

"Sam?" she said, in confusion. Kurt looked at her.

"You know him?" he asked. Tina nodded.

"That's Mike's best friend. Sam Evans. Why is he here?"

"He's gorgeous!" Kurt squealed. He looked at Tina with shining eyes. "He's perfect for her!"

"Kurt, they're talking! Not making out or anything. Besides, we don't even know the whole story behind what is happening over there" Tina said. She squinted her eyes when she noticed Mike was there too. "Plus, you know that it's Mercedes right? I'm sure there's nothing there" she continued. Kurt side-eyeing Tina as he huffed dejectedly.

"Can't you humour me?" he pouted. Tina laughed.

"I am done putting my hope high every time we see Mercedes with a guy. She doesn't care about relationship and she treats everyone the same! As an acquaintance!"

"But none of them is as handsome as this one! Who knows? Maybe it'll be different this time! He looks a little bit as Chris Hemsworth, don't you think? And we know that Mercedes loves him"

Tina shook her head at Kurt. "Mike is there and my hunch told me that my boyfriend knows something and he didn't tell me!" she said as she grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to follow her.

* * *

"Hello, Sam, Stevie!" Tina greeted with a saccharine smile. Mercedes frowned as she heard Tina greeted Sam and the one who she now knows as Stevie.

"You know them?" she asked. Tina nodded.

"They're Mike's friends!" she said as she gave her boyfriend the sweetest smile ever. Mike knew all too well about those sugary sweet smile. They're going to have a talk later and got a mouthful for not telling Tina about the connection between Sam and Mercedes.

"Ah! That's why you're at the patisserie that day!" Mercedes said, surprised. Mike smiled and nodded. The stares from Kurt and Tina were too much.

"Patisserie? What patisserie?" Kurt asked, noisily. He was definitely curious.

"Oh, Sam, here works at the patisserie across the street of my office. Everything that is sold at the patisserie are amazing! He's the one who baked the wedding cake too!" Mercedes explained.

"Oh, really?" Kurt said as he was eyeing Sam. The man is gorgeous and has a dazzling smile. If he and Mercedes do get married, they will have very cute children, Kurt thought. He smiled. He bumped Tina's shoulder and cleared his throat.

"You haven't introduced us, Tina Cohen-Chang!" he said.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry about that. Sam, Stevie, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Sam and Stevie. They're brothers" Tina said. Sam shook Kurt's hand and Stevie did the same. He advanced toward Mercedes.

"I believe that we haven't been introduced yet. I am Stevie Evans. You are?" he asked with a smirk when he notice the discomfort coming from Sam.

"Sorry for being rude. I should introduce myself earlier. Mercedes Jones" Mercedes said she accepted Stevie's hand. Stevie smirked as he brought Mercedes' hand closer to his lips and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, Mercedes" he said. His insides almost burst when he noticed Sam's face. If looks could kill, Stevie would be six feet under the ground by now.

"Wow, charming!" Kurt said as he watched Stevie's action. "So, do you like Mercedes, Stevie?" he asked.

"Kurt!" Mercedes yelled in annoyance. Her friend really didn't have any filter. Kurt ignored her as he stared at Stevie, who seemed like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Excuse my friend. He needs to mind his own business" Mercedes said as she pulled Kurt away from Stevie.

"No, it's okay. My brother is a flirt. Sorry about that" Sam said as he also pulled Stevie away. He shot him a look that told Stevie that he wasn't happy with him.

"Okay, guys! Let's go and celebrate the wedding. I think the newlyweds already noticed that we're not celebrating" Mike said. He smirked as he got an idea when the brides had finished their first dance. "Hey, Sam! Why don't you and Mercedes go dancing?" he said as he pushed them to the dance floor, joining the other dancer without giving them time to argue. Mike then turned and looked at Tina, Kurt and Stevie.

"And... that's how you do match making, guys" he curtsied a bit and gave them a devilish smirk.

* * *

Mercedes and Sam who were pushed to the dance floor, stared at each other awkwardly as they stood in the middle of the dance floor. Mercedes bit her lower lip in nervousness while cursing Mike silently.

"Urm... this is -"

"I don't know how to dance!" Sam said before Mercedes managed to finish her sentence. She blinked as she stared at him, before laughing out loud. Out of everything, she didn't think that would come out of his mouth. Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have laughed, but your confession surprised me!" Mercedes said, chuckling. She reached for his hand and put it on her waist.

"Let me teach you, since we got the opportunity. Although, I do feel like killing Mike at the moment" she said as she guided him. They spent some time dancing together. Sam followed Mercedes instructions carefully making sure that he didn't step on her feet. The song changed to a more upbeat tempo and they ended up doing silly dance like the robot, laughing at each other's silliness.

* * *

Kurt, Tina, Stevie and Mike watched their friends who were definitely having fun on the dance floor. Mike sipped his whiskey with his smug look as he looked at Kurt.

"Okay, Chang! I admit it! You're good" Kurt said in annoyance.

"Well, Sam already likes her. The problem now is Mercedes" Mike said. He looked pointedly at his girlfriend and her best friend. "You guys cannot interfere with this. Just let Sam works on his own. We are going to assist him only. I'm serious guys. No scheming. I think a tiny part of the reason behind Mercedes repulsiveness toward relationship is you two" he continued.

"Hey!" retorted Kurt and Tina. Mike just shrugged and laughed at them.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for reading and leaving a review. I do enjoy reading your opinions about this story!

* * *

Ever since the wedding, Sam definitely becoming more attracted to Mercedes. The way she carried herself and how generous and helpful she was with her friends told him that she is a wonderful person and Sam couldn't wait to get to know her. Mike had warned him that Mercedes is different from his past rendezvous and the girls that he knew. He had told him in a cryptic ways, which made Sam more curious about her. He knew that there's something that Mike was hiding from him. After the dance at the wedding, they spent some times talking and he noticed that Mercedes seemed to avoid talking about herself. She seemed to be secretive and it did not help with Sam's curiosity at all. For Sam, Mercedes is intriguing - a mystery that he would love to solve and unravel, sort of. Somehow, he had a hunch that there was something complex behind the beautiful Mercedes Jones who had definitely stolen his heart without her knowledge.

"Mr Evans?"

Sam was shook out of his thoughts about Mercedes when one of his employees called him.

"Yes?"

"There's a customer who wants us to cater some snack and sandwiches for her event"

"I'll go and meet her" Sam said as he got up and followed John to the front.

* * *

Mercedes was in a meeting with her co-workers about the company's family day. She rolled her eyes when Tammy, the project director went on about unnecessary budgets and other things that she didn't really care about. She went through the meeting minutes and noticed the food section. They had decided to do some small stalls for the food, so there would be varieties of food to choose from.

"If I may?" Mercedes started. All eyes were on her. "The food choices are good. But, this all of these are heavy. I mean, we have pizza, burger stall, Thai food. I mean, it's good to have varieties of food. But, there would be people who want something light as they enjoy the day. We can open a stall that specialize in snack and light food"

"That's a great idea!" chimed Jean, another co-worker.

"Okay, Ms Jones. You're in charge of it. Look for a shop that willing to participate and get back to me asap" Tammy said.

"Okay" Mercedes said and that's the main reason she was standing in SE Patisserie once again. She scanned the whole shop for Sam, but the man was nowhere to be seen. Mercedes went to the man who was at the cash register.

"Hi, may I speak with your manager? I want you to cater some snacks and sandwiches for my event" she said. The man nodded and went to the back. Mercedes was looking at the arrays of the cakes and desserts in the chiller when she heard the voice.

"I was told that you want to see me?" Sam smiled as he noticed that it was Mercedes. However, Mercedes seemed surprised when she saw him.

"You're the manager?" she asked. Sam nodded. "Ah! SE Patisserie! Sam Evans!" she realised. Sam chuckled as he guided her to one of the empty table. He asked her to sit. Sam asked John to prepare some drinks for them and he took a plate, put few macarons, some pineapple danishes and a slice of strawberry shortcake into it before he went back to Mercedes.

"So, John said you want us to cater for your event?" Sam said. Mercedes nodded. She thanked John who brought two orange juices to the table. Mercedes explained about the family day event to Sam who listened attentively.

"Interesting. We will be honoured to join your event. Besides, it'll be a free promotion for my shop. Now, let's discuss the food. How much is your budget?" Sam asked. They talked about it while enjoying the treats that Sam had brought to the table.

"Oh! You must put this amazing danish on that day! I can eat a whole lot of them!"

"Will do" Sam said lowly as he sipped his drink and eyed Mercedes who was enjoying the pastries at the same time. She loves food. That's something that Sam noticed. He also noticed that Mercedes seemed to be more relaxed around him. Initially, she was very formal and stiff around him. Then, at the wedding, the formality is still there, but he could feel she was a little bit comfortable around him. Now, she was more at ease. Still, the formality was still there. I need to be her friend, Sam thought.

* * *

Mike scanned the bar for Sam once he entered it. He noticed his friend at one of the booth, nursing a bottle of beer and some fries. He quickly walked toward him and ordered a bottle of beer for him when the waiter came.

"So, why are we here?" Mike asked.

"I want to be Mercedes' friend" Sam said. Mike chuckled.

"You should ask her about that. Not me" he said. Sam rolled his eyes. He told Mike everything until to the recent event. Mike was definitely impress. Mercedes Jones took a long time to warm up to someone, yet Sam seemed to be able to get close with her after a few meetings.

"If you're asking for my opinion, I am going to say that your progress is amazing" Mike said. Sam frowned as he looked at his best friend.

"Look, Mercedes is bad at social skills. I mean, if it involves work, she's great at it. Socially, she's very awkward. It took me almost six months to be close to her. That's half of my relationship with Tina. She is the definition of introvert. She rarely goes out, even if it with Kurt and Tina. She enjoys being in her 'cave' as Tina and Kurt call it. Honestly, Sam. I think she's comfortable with you. I was surprised when I saw she danced with you that day. I seriously thought she would leave you there and hunt me down for pushing you two like I did!" Mike explained.

"Socially awkward?" Sam said. Mike nodded.

"She hates meeting new people. Her friends are only Kurt, Tina, Santana and Quinn. Few close friends only. Tina told me that she really close with her father though. She really values her family. She's the eldest, so she feels that it is her responsibility to take care of her family"

"She's intrigued me, you know. I feel like she is a mystery, and the more that I know about her, the more I am attracted to her. I - I think I am falling in love with her" Sam said. He was smiling widely and at that moment, Mike knew that Sam was not falling in love. He is already in love with Mercedes Jones. Mike sighed as he put his beer and stared at his best friend. His expression serious.

"Sam, remember when I said she's different and you need to take thing slowly?" he asked. Sam looked at Mike. His expression matching the seriousness of Mike. He nodded, waiting patiently for the words to come out from Mike.

"Well, there's a reason for it. From what I know and gathered of Kurt and Tina, Mercedes - she's been single forever"

"Forever?" Sam asked, frowning. Mike nodded.

"She never been in a relationship in her whole life. She seems to have a very sceptical view of love and relationship. To her, relationship is a mess. Love is suffering"

"Did something happen?"

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Nobody knows. Tina said that she's very guarded. Even with her and Kurt. They've known each other for so long, but Mercedes never open up about her problem to them. She prefers to keep it herself. She is very nice and kind to her friends, but she doesn't really let her friends to return the favour" Mike sipped his beer. "I must warn you though" he said. "Tina and Kurt were excited when they saw you and Mercedes at the wedding. Usually Mercedes ignore people, but she seemed quite friendly with you. Those two had been self-appointed match maker for her since god knows when and you're the new target. So, yeah, just be prepared to be ambushed by them"

Sam chuckled. His mind was analysing all the information that Mike had told him. Somehow, he became more intrigued. What's the reason behind all the negativity? Perhaps, everything that he observed about Mercedes in their short time of knowing each other is a facade? Who is Mercedes Jones? All those questions lingered in Sam's mind.

"Are you giving up?" Mike asked. Sam smirked.

"Without even trying? Never!" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for reading and leaving a review. I do enjoy reading your opinions about this story!

* * *

Mike was reading a newspaper when Tina came and sat next to him. She was staring at him and he folded the newspaper as he looked at her; ready to listen to whatever she had to say.

"So, Sam and Mercedes?" Tina started. Mike raised his eyebrow at the question. He thought Tina would be over the moon if Sam and Mercedes worked out.

"Nothing happens yet. Sam does like her though. He was attracted to her ever since he first laid his eyes on her - well, that's what Stevie told me" Mike explained.

"Did he know?" Tina asked. She didn't need to explain further because Mike understood the underlying question. Did Sam know about Mercedes' view on love and relationship? He nodded again.

"Sam said she intrigued him. Mercedes is like a mystery that he would love to solve or something like that"

Mike stared at Tina who was frowning. His girlfriend was acting weird.

"Okay, T. What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy? I mean, when you first saw them talking, you and Kurt were ready to plan the whole wedding!"

Tina heaved a heavy sigh.

"I am happy! I mean, someone is interested in Mercedes and for once, she didn't run hundred miles away and they seem like having a great start!" she said. Tina looked at Mike. "I was thinking last night. Sam doesn't know anything about Mercedes, yet he seems to really like her. I asked Stevie and he told me that the only reason Sam agreed to bake the wedding cake was because it was Mercedes who asked him. Then, you said it yourself. He was intrigued by her! What if - what if he sees this as a challenge for him? And Mercedes ends up fallen for him? What happens next?"

Mike listened to Tina's rambling and sighed.

"Tina, Sam is not like that. He invested in woman that he likes, but somehow I got some vibes that his attraction toward Mercedes is different. Besides, Sam is not a playboy. One thing that I really like about Sam is that he respects woman. You need to stop overthinking about this. If Sam and Mercedes are meant to be, fate will lead them together. Have faith"

Tina nodded.

"I am serious. Do not interfere. Let it happens naturally. We don't want Mercedes to run hundred miles away, like you said"

Tina rolled her eyes. " Don't worry. Kurt and I had a talk and we agreed to just sit and watch"

* * *

It was the day for the event and Sam was busy entertaining customers at his stall. The feedback was amazing and he was really excited. People raved about his food and he was definitely proud of it. He told John to go and have a break once the crowd subsided. Sam sat on the stool that they brought and sipped a cold drink. He munched a sandwich as he people watching.

"Hello, Sam" Mercedes greeted, smiling at him. Sam quickly swallowed his sandwich and stood up.

"Hello, Mercedes. I thought you're not here today" he said. He wasn't lying though. When he arrived, he searched the crowd and there was no sign of her. Once people started coming and bought something at his stall, there was no sign of her too. Sam was already accepted the fact that she might not be there. Mercedes chuckled.

"I'm not good with crowd, so I waited till people are relax and got everything they want first before I start browsing the stalls" she explained. She started picking the pastries that she wanted.

"How much is it?" she asked.

"It's on the house. Don't worry about it" Sam said. Mercedes frowned at it.

"No, Sam. You're doing business. So, you should charge me"

"Mercedes, no need. I told you, right? This is like a free promotion for my shop. So, I won't take your money" Sam retorted. They kept on going back and forth about the money. The argument ended when Mercedes took out a ten dollar bill and put it on the stall before she walked away, leaving Sam dumbfounded. He looked at the money and chuckled. _Well, new information. Mercedes Jones is one stubborn woman!_

* * *

Mercedes giddily stepped out of her car and rang the bell. Due to the family day event, the company gave all its employees an off day on Monday and Mercedes decided that she would go and visit her father. She lived two hours away from her childhood home and would occasionally visit whenever she feels like it. The door opened and she was greeted with her father.

"Baby girl, what are you doing here?" David Jones asked his eldest. Mercedes frowned.

"That's not the greeting that I expect" she said, unhappy. David laughed as he took the duffel bag and brought it inside.

"Of course I am happy that you're here! But, aren't you working tomorrow?"

"No, we got an off day" Mercedes said as she sat on the big couch. She looked at the house.

"Where's everyone?" she asked.

"Malique had football practice. Your mom went to meet her friends"

Mercedes nodded. Somehow her mood turned sour.

"I'm gonna go and lie down for a bit. Tonight, we're going out for dinner! I don't care if it's only the two of us!" she shouted from the stairs. She went to her old room, locked the door and threw herself on the soft bed. Mercedes took a deep breath as she stared at her ceiling. Somehow, her mind brought her to her childhood day.

* * *

 _ **Flashback - 14 years ago**_

A 15 years old Mercedes Jones jumped down from the school bus and ran toward her house. Using her own key, she unlocked the door.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Mercedes yelled.

"In the kitchen!" her father yelled back at her. Mercedes chuckled as she skipped to the kitchen. Her two brothers, Malique and James were at the dining table, enjoying their snack.

"Hey, baby girl. Sit down and eat. I bought your favourite eclairs from Jojo's bakery"

"Where's momma?" Mercedes asked, looking at her three years old and eight years old brothers.

"She got some work to do at the office. So, she'll be late"

Mercedes nodded. She sat and enjoyed her eclairs and joked around with James. After having her snack, she took some wet tissue and cleaned up Malique. James helped her collected the plate and cups and put them into the sink.

"I'll bring Malique with me upstairs. We're gonna do our homework" she told her father as she called James to follow her. The three siblings went to the nursery. Mercedes put Malique into her playpen. Then, James helped her took out the small table.

"James, go and take your bag. We're going to do our homework and then we'll help daddy with dinner" she told her brother. James obeyed. He brought his schoolbag and they did their homework together.

* * *

Mercedes honestly thought that her mother was acting weird. She kept on being on her phone, texting and she seemed so busy lately. They were on their way back from shopping when the phone rang. She quickly answered it. As she was talking, Mercedes could definitely hear the word 'dear' and 'honey'. Daddy must be wondering about us, she thought. She frowned when her own phone ringing - her daddy's name was on the screen. She looked at her mother and she was obviously still talking on the phone. Mercedes quickly answered her phone.

"Baby girl?"

'Yes, daddy?"

"Are you guys coming back for dinner or you'll having one of your mommy daughter dinner?"

"We're on our way home"

"Okay, then"

Mercedes hung up the call and glanced at her mother. Millions of thoughts went through her head and she vowed to get to the truth. Once home, her mother just dropped her and told her that she had something to do before she left and it definitely heightened her suspicion. Ever since that fateful day, Mercedes kept a close eye on her mother. She noticed that her parents fought more lately and there was always something that her mother dissatisfied with her father.

* * *

Mercedes decided that she needed a prove. She secretly took her mother's phone when she was busy in the kitchen. She unlocked it and went through her messages and Mercedes' heart shattered to pieces. There were lots of nauseating messages exchanged with another guy. Mercedes quickly closed the phone and put it back into her mother's bag and ran to her room. She was confused, angry and sad.

Two days after that, she heard her parents fought again. Her father was confronting her mother about something. She suddenly was in a rage and destroyed her phone. Mercedes rolled her eyes in annoyance at her mother's action. Ever since she found out about the messages, she felt annoyed with her. Every time her parents fight, she felt like asking her father. 'Why aren't you divorcing her?' But, she knew that it wasn't her place to ask that question. No matter how twisted it is, she knew that her father loves her mother.

"Why do people fall in love if it only ends up hurting them?" she asked herself.

* * *

 _ **Present time**_

The knocks on the door startled Mercedes. She rolled her eyes as the knocks becoming louder and annoying. She got up and went to open the door. She was greeted with a grinning Malique.

"One knock is enough, Mal!" she scolded him. The tall boy just shrugged his shoulder.

"We both know that you're not going to open it unless you're annoyed with me" he said. Mercedes laughed. They sat on her bed, exchanging stories and news about each other's lives before David yelled for them to clean up and get ready to go out for dinner.

"Daddy must've booked your favourite steak joint!"

"Oh yeah!" Mercedes screamed while shaking her body to what she called her victory dance.

"Are we having dinner at Marco's place, daddy?" she asked. David Jones chuckled and nodded.

"I guess it's only us three, tonight" he said. Mercedes and Malique shrugged their shoulders as they exchanged glances. Honestly, they didn't really care.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for reading and leaving a review. I do enjoy reading your opinions about this story!

* * *

David, Mercedes and Malique enjoyed their dinner. David smiled as he watched Mercedes and Malique joked around as they enjoyed their food. He loves having his children with him. Everyone knows that Mercedes is his golden child. He loves her the most. It is because she is definitely David's carbon copy. With one look, people know that they are related.

"When is James coming home?" Malique asked. Mercedes shrugged. She and James lived in the same city, but they rarely see each other. Mainly because her little brother is busy with his grad school.

"He's been busy finishing his PhD. Even I rarely meet him" she said.

"I hope he'll come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas. He missed the last one" David added.

"Don't worry, daddy. You're most favourite child will always be here" Mercedes said, grinning. Malique rolled his eyes at her. His sister might be 29 years old, but she always act like a little girl whenever she's around.

* * *

After dinner, they went to watch a late night movie before they went home. Once they arrived home, David bade good night to Mercedes and Malique. The two siblings were in the living room, talking.

"How's everything?" Mercedes asked once she made sure that her dad was soundly sleeping. Malique shrugged his shoulders as he leaned into the couch.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, Mal" stressed Mercedes.

"If you're asking whether they're getting a divorce or not, then the answer is no. She asked for it, as usual, but daddy just ignored it. I mean, there are times they were being like a cute couple, joking around - but it's not many. Mom still goes out, do God knows what, as you can see"

"Is he still keeping everything bottle up and not talking to anyone?"

"Sis, you know that! Dad never talks to anyone! I saw him sitting in the backyard - staring at the sky last week" Malique explained.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _David Jones is a jovial man. He is funny - always joking around, a fun man to be around. Mercedes remembered the first time she saw her father's sad face. It was on the day her grandmother's passed away. She was ten years old. It was also the first time she also her father cried his heart out - sobbing at the lost of his beloved mother. Once he got over his grieving, accepted that his mom was in heaven, he was back to his funny self. Mercedes thought she would never see the sadness on his face again until one day, when she was almost 16 years old. She walked into the kitchen, wanting to drink some water when she saw her father, sitting on patio chair in their backyard. He was staring blankly at the lemon tree in their backyard. She noticed he wiped his tears and her heart broke for her daddy. Finishing her drink, Mercedes went back to her room and cursed her mother for her selfishness._

* * *

 _ **Present**_

The jingle of the keys outside and the sound of the door made the two siblings to turn their heads toward the front door. Dionne Jones walked in and looked as poise and elegant as ever. She smiled widely when she saw her daughter sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Mercedes, baby!" she said and went to hug Mercedes tightly.

"Your daddy didn't tell me that you're coming home!" she exclaimed. Mercedes gave her mother a halfhearted smile.

"That's because he didn't know that I'm coming. I just decided to come back on a whim" she explained.

"Oh, that's explain it! Are you still here tomorrow?"

"I'm going back in the afternoon. So, I'll be here until then"

"Great! We're going to have a family breakfast tomorrow morning! I'm going to bed now! Don't stay up too late, you two! You have school tomorrow, Mal!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Malique replied. Dionned kissed both of their temples as she wished them good night and disappeared into her room. Malique looked at his sister.

"You should pretend to be happier, you know" he said. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You know how I feel about mom, Mal. It will never been the same after knowing everything that had happened. I took care of you and James when she went out with her friends, accepting works that would make her travelled, or be with her man!"

"I know, Merc. But she still our mom, you know"

Mercedes drew out a heavy sigh. She looked at her brother with glassy eyes and swallowed her saliva.

"I confronted her about it, you know" she said slowly.

"Merc!"

"I know, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you or James about it! I was angry and frustrated and I had enough of keeping it inside me! Mal, you were just five years old and James was ten. I was 17 and I could understand everything that happened. It affected me more than it did you and James! I confronted her and all she said was she doesn't have any love for daddy anymore. That's her excuse and to make it worse, mom didn't even feel guilty about it! She straight away told me that she doesn't love him anymore and it broke my heart. She _hurt_ my daddy and you want me to be nice to her? Hell to the no! I watched he suffered because of her and I still remembered how sad he looked on that day. It was burnt into my memory! So, no! I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of treating it like nothing happens! Mom betrayed our family"

Malique pulled his sister into his arms. He wiped her tears.

"You should tell us about this, Merc. It's not good keeping everything inside like this" he said.

"I can't. I know how much you love momma. You and James love and adore her, despite everything"

"Good or bad, she's still our mom. But it doesn't mean you have to shield us from everything, Mercedes. You're worried about daddy keeping everything to himself, yet you're doing the same thing. It's not healthy, you know"

"My little brother is a grown up now" Mercedes said, teasingly.

"Hey, I'm gonna be 18 in a few months!" Malique joked.

* * *

Sam stared at the computer screen in front of him. His mind kept on thinking about Mercedes. He wanted to text her or call her, but he wasn't sure that it was a good idea. The only reason he had her phone number was because of the wedding cake. He didn't think it is appropriate. Plus, he sure it would weird her out. It would seem like he took advantage of their business relation and she might think he did the same thing with his other clients. Feeling bored. he started to browse his Facebook. His eyes went wide when he noticed Tina being tagged in some photos. Sam grinned when he noticed that it was Mercedes who tagged Tina. He immediately clicked on her profile. He frowned a bit when he noticed that she had chosen 'it's complicated' as her relationship status. He scrolled down and frowned deeper when he noticed a picture of Mercedes with a man. She seemed cosy and really close with him and it immediately sparked some jealousy within Sam. There was a photo of Mercedes kissing the man's cheek. Sam clicked on the comment and began to read it. He seriously felt like some sort of stalker at the moment, but his curiosity was justifying his action.

KurtH: Yummy! JamJam has grown up to be a delicious hot chocolate!

TinaCohenChang: Eww, Kurt! Behave!

J-Mal: Ugh, Kurtsie! Show some decency, please LOL

MercedesDivaJ: Leave my Jam boy, alone, KurtH! ROFL

JJ: Awww, thanks KurtH! I know I'm hot! LOL I don't think we can be together since my sis asked you to leave me alone! rolf

A smile appeared on Sam's face as he read the last comment. He immediately clicked the 'add friend' button. Then, he took his phone and began checking Tina's Instagram page. She saw a picture of Tina and Mercedes and clicked on Mercedes' user name that Tina had tagged her. Sam smiled when he saw that it is a public page. He looked through her page and saw a picture of Mercedes and what he assumed to be her family. She was standing with three men and the caption said; _my soul and my heart_ with love emoji.

"Where's her mom?" Sam asked himself as he noticed that it was only four people in the picture and Mercedes is the only woman in it. Not wanting to overthink about it, Sam immediately click follow and spent the night going through all the pictures.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for reading and leaving a review. I do enjoy reading your opinions about this story!

* * *

Mercedes smiled as she greeted Kurt and Tina who were waiting for her at the cafe. She sat down and ordered her food and drink when the waiter approached them. Kurt watched his friend and smiled as he noticed that Mercedes looked cheerful and happy. Every time after she got back from visiting her father, she would appear cheerful and happy - as if she had recharged her energy every time she went back home.

"How's your dad?" Kurt asked.

"Fine. Being his usual self. Mal sent his regard to you too. Keep on asking when are you going back to visit"

"Aww, he's so sweet! I bet he has a lot of admirers at school now. Being a football player and all. A total opposite of his sister" Kurt joked. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I can't believe that my brothers are jocks! If our age gap is a year or two, I bet all those cheerleaders won't give me hard time at school because they're too busy persuading me to let them get in my brothers' pants. Eww! Thank god, we're years apart!" she said.

"I bet James was grateful that you guys are years apart too! If not, he couldn't be the player that he is" Tina added.

"Ohhh, puberty has done my JamJam well!" Kurt gushed. Mercedes and Tina laughed at him.

"So, Kurt. Where's Blaine?" Mercedes asked. Kurt sighed as he sipped his coffee.

"Work, of course. He has a show in Portland and Chicago this month" he said. Blaine is a famous magician and being famous meant that he often spent time doing his shows than being home. Tina patted Kurt's back. They knew how much he hated being left alone.

"Sometimes, I wonder if it is worth it, you know. It seems like I am the only one who is invested in this marriage"

"Oh, Kurt! Why don't you guys sit down and have a talk - a proper one. Tell him how do you feel about it. I'm not an expert, but I believe that in order to make relationship works, you need to communicate" Tina said. Mercedes just sat there quietly - something that she always does whenever they started talking about their relationship problem.

* * *

Being at work after spending a lazy day off was definitely hard. Mercedes groaned as she looked at the clock and noticed that she had three hours to go before she could go home. Time had been so slow today, she mused. She had completed most of her workload and decided that she would killed the time while scrolling her social media. She noticed a new friend request on her Facebook and smiled when she saw that it was Sam. She clicked approved. After checking her notifications and scrolling through her homepage, Mercedes began to check her Instagram. A new follower, and it was once again, Sam Evans. She clicked on his Instagram page and saw that it is fulled with pictures of food, pastries and his desserts.

"Definitely going to stop by at the patisserie later" Mercedes mumbled as she kept on scrolling. She laughed when she saw a picture of two toddlers, a Caucasian and a Chinese boy, covered in flour. Turned out it's a birthday post to Mike. She immediately double tapped the picture. She clicked follow and kept on scrolling through Sam's page. Besides his food and pastries or anything that he cooked, Sam's Instagram page is fulled with pictures of him and his family and friends - although it was dominantly filled with Mike and Stevie.

"Bye, Mercedes" said one of her co-workers and Mercedes realised that the office hours had come to an end. She immediately tidied up her things. She grabbed her bag and quickly left the office. She crossed the road and headed to SE Patisserie. A smile graced her face when she inhaled the wonderful smell of freshly baked pastries. She looked at the small blackboard that Sam had listed down today's special on it. She went to order a matcha latter, cheese and ham sandwich and a mixed berries panna cotta. Then, she went and sat at her usual place - near the window as she waited for her order.

* * *

Sam noticed Mercedes sitting when he came out to the front. He saw Jade, one of the waitress bringing a tray and headed toward Mercedes. Sam immediately went to her and asked her to give the tray to him. He took it and went to get Mercedes.

"Hello, Mercedes. Here is your order" Sam said as he put everything on the table.

"Thank you, Sam" Mercedes said, smiling at him.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I mean - the shop is empty right now and I have no work to do - and - um - I like talking with you" Sam rambled on until Mercedes stopped him.

"I don't mind. I'd like a company. Eating alone is not really fun" she said. Sam rubbed his neck as he smiled bashfully at her. He pulled the chair and joined her at the table.

"I noticed that you really love dessert" Sam said. Mercedes chuckled as she scooped some of the panna cotta with a spoon and brought it into her mouth.

"I think desserts are wonderful, you know. I can eat it everyday! It's my stress reliever"

"I feel you. My way of dealing with stress is baking. Hence, the patisserie!" Sam said. "You know - we work great together. I mean, I bake when I am stress and you like to eat. Isn't it a match made in heaven?" he continued. Mercedes laughed.

"If we're together, I would be fatter than I am now!" she said.

"So? You're still beautiful to me" Sam said. Mercedes looked at him, startled. The silence made Sam nervous. He frowned when Mercedes laughed.

"Gosh, Sam! You just say that in order not to offend me!" she said. Sam frowned deeper when Mercedes started to ramble. "It's okay, you know. I don't mind. I've been a fat girl my whole life. So, it doesn't bother me anymore - my weight, I mean. I just don't like it when someone tries to cover it by giving a fake praise. Just be honest. Stop covering just because you don't want me to be offended. I -" Mercedes stopped her rambling when she felt Sam's touched her hand. Her heart was beating frantically inside her chest.

"Stop it. I meant what I said just now" Sam said as he stared at into her brown eyes. "You're beautiful, Mercedes. The most beautiful woman I have ever met. Beauty is not measure by someone's size. You're not size zero or supermodel thin. So, what? I still find you beautiful. In fact, in my eyes, you're thousand times more beautiful than them"

Mercedes gulped down her saliva. Sam had said it with seriousness that she had never seen before. His voice was also gentle and all his words made her heart skipped a beat. They were causing weird reactions from her body and she didn't like it. She tried to take her hand away from Sam, but his grip on it was so strong. They were staring into each other's eyes. _Screw it!_ Sam thought.

"I like you, Mercedes. Will you go out with me?"

His words were so earnest that Mercedes almost agreed to it. However, her stomach started to churn and with sudden strength, she managed to pull her hand away from Sam's grip.

"I'm sorry!" Mercedes blurted it, took her bag and hurriedly left the shop - leaving Sam dumbfounded. He wiped his face and let out a sigh. He looked at the untouched sandwich and the left over panna cotta that Mercedes had left. You're an idiot, Sam! He chastised his own self. Sam reached for his phone and scrolled through his whatsapp application - looking for Tina's name.

Hey, T! Can you give me Mercedes' address?

Address? Why?

I want to send something.

Sam smiled when Tina didn't bombard him with questions, yet still giving him the address.

* * *

Throughout her journey home, Mercedes kept on thinking about what happened in the patisserie. She wasn't stupid or blind. Sam Evans is an attractive guy. She admitted it. The first time that they met, she already acknowledge his handsomeness. When he blurted his name, she found it cute, but she didn't say anything. Then, he helped her with the wedding cake and Mercedes saw a new side of him - a nice and kind man. Somehow, she feels comfortable around him. When they were dancing at the reception, she felt the butterflies in her stomach. Her heart was beating furiously. She won't lie. She did feel the attraction. But, Sam is a handsome man. It is a typical feeling to admire someone who is as handsome as Sam Evans. They did the funny dance and the robot and Mercedes started to like him. He wasn't like any handsome jerks that she met before. She admitted that. The sound of the bell made Mercedes stopped her thinking. She pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"I have a delivery for Mercedes Jones"

Mercedes frowned as she buzzed the man in. She opened the door and saw a man wearing SE Patisserie's uniform. He handed her a basket full with pastries and desserts. Before she managed to say anything, the man had excused himself. Mercedes looked at the basket and noticed a small card. She closed her door and took the card - reading it as she put the basket on the coffee table and sat on the couch.

 _Sorry for startling you with the sudden confession, but I meant what I said._

 _You're the most beautiful woman I have every met._

 _Sam_

Her eyes stared at the words scribbled in the neat handwriting. She wondered if she should send him a thank you message or not.

* * *

Sam was anxiously waiting for his worker to come back from Mercedes' house. He couldn't keep still and waited due to the anxiousness. He wondered whether Mercedes would accept it or not. He did tell Joe to just gave the basket and leave as soon as possible. The bell jingled and he saw Joe with empty hands. A smile immediately graced his face.

"She accepts it?" he asked.

"I gave her the basket and left - as you told me too"

"Great! Thank you, Joe!" Sam said, patted his back. Joe resumed his work and Sam disappeared into his office. He had made the move - a sudden and unplanned one at that, but he didn't regret it. He just did what his heart wanted him to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for reading and leaving a review. I do enjoy reading your opinions about this story!

* * *

Quinn was surprised when she got a call from Mercedes, asking her to come to her house - alone. Without asking any question, she told Mercedes that she would be there as soon as possible. Mercedes asking Quinn to meet her alone meant that she wanted to talk - something that she rarely does. Knowing Mercedes Jones, Quinn knew that it is something important. Once she arrived at Mercedes' building, she let herself in using the key that Mercedes gave to her. Once she opened the door, she saw Mercedes sitting on the couch, staring at a basket full with pastries.

"Honey, are you okay?" Quinn asked as she sat next to Mercedes. Mercedes looked at her and gave her a small smile. She took the card that Sam had given with the basket to Quinn. Quinn read it.

"I don't really get it" she said. Mercedes let out a sigh. She told everything to Quinn. She and Quinn never had secrets. They knew each other since they were toddlers. Growing up together and somehow become closer when Quinn always took refuge from her alcoholic mom at the Jones' household. When Mercedes knew about her mother's affair, she told Quinn because she trusted her and she knew that Quinn won't look down at her. Ever since then, Quinn had become someone who Mercedes talks to whenever she had something that she needs to vent.

"Who is this guy? I never heard you talk about him" Quinn said. Even Tina and Kurt didn't tell her anything.

"He owns a patisserie across the street of my office. He was the one who baked your wedding cake and he is also Mike's best friend"

"So, how long has you guys knew each other?"

"Around two months, I think"

"What do you think about him?"

"Handsome. Not as handsome as Chris Hemsworth, but still gorgeous. He's nice too. A little bit dorky and a great baker"

Quinn raised her eyebrows when Mercedes started to describe Sam. Usually, Mercedes only use 'okay' or 'mehhh' whenever she describes a guy. Listening to her description, it grew Quinn's curiosity about this Sam guy.

"Merc, do you like him?" she asked. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"I - don't know. I mean, he's handsome and he could pass as Hemsworth's look alike. I might admire him because of his look, but _do_ I _like_ him? I don't really know about it"

"You said you danced with him at my wedding, right?"

Mercedes nodded.

"How did you feel during that time?"

"Nervous? I mean - I only danced with my dad and my brothers before" Mercedes looked clueless when she said it.

"What do you think about his confession?"

"I think he's crazy! I mean, he's a handsome man. A successful one at that. Why did he want to go out with me?"

Quinn let out a sigh. Mercedes Jones appears to be a confident woman, but behind it, there is a girl who is battling her own insecurities. Growing up as a big girl, around society who keeps on mocking the ideology that being thin is beautiful and a mom who always criticise her really did a number on Mercedes' confidence. Quinn remembered when Mercedes confessed her feelings about Matt Rutherford to a mutual friend when they were in grade seven. That friend had told Matt and he rejected Mercedes and mocking her having a feeling toward him. That incident had made Mercedes lose trust in people and it shattered her confidence. She started to keep her own feeling to herself. Throughout the years, Mercedes became more reserve about her feeling, until Quinn found her crying behind the school building when they were fifteen years old. That was the first and the last time Quinn had seen her friend cried.

"I don't agree with you, Mercedes. He won't ask you out if he doesn't want to. I think he really like you"

Mercedes sighed. She took her phone, clicking and scrolling on it before she shoved it to Quinn.

"That's him" she said, pointing to her phone screen that showed a picture of Sam from his Instagram account. "That guy asked me out"

"He's a hunk! I think you should jump around because a handsome man asked you out. Not mopping around in your apartment"

"Quinn!" Mercedes yelled. Quinn laughed as she returned the phone to Mercedes.

"I'm serious. Why don't you try? I mean - just go out for a date. See how it goes. There's no harm in it. You said it yourself. He's a nice guy. Mercedes, Sam is a man, not a stupid boy like Matt Rutherford. Besides, from your story, he doesn't care about your size. The only one who is worrying about it is you" Quinn said in a serious tone as she hold Mercedes' hand.

"You know what I think about relationship"

Quinn smiled. "Then, explain it to him. There's no harm in making new friend"

"Thank you, Quinnie. You always know what to say to me. Can you -,"

"Don't worry. This is between us only and you're welcome"

* * *

Sam was playing game with Mike and Stevie when his phone chimed - telling him that he got a new message. He decided to ignore it as he focused on winning the game. A moment later, he was yelling in joy as he defeated Mike.

"I thought you're supposed to be sulking because the so called love of your life bolted out of your shop after you asked her out!" Mike said. He laughed as he dodged the pillow that Sam threw at him. Stevie laughed as he took the controller and started a new game.

"You seem cool for someone who been rejected by his soulmate" he said. Sam rolled his eyes. His brother and his best friend are jerks.

"For your information, I haven't been rejected. She didn't give me any answer when she ran away. I still have my chance" Sam said as he settled on the bean bag. He looked at his phone and his heart started to beat like crazy when he saw Mercedes' name on his phone screen. He quickly unlocked his phone and read the text.

 _Thanks for the gift._

 _You're welcome_

He quickly replied as he cursed himself for not looking at his phone earlier. If he knew that it was Mercedes, he would stop the game immediately to answer her text. He contemplated for awhile, but decided to just type his next response anyway.

 _How about my question before you left me alone?_

 _Will you go out with me?_

His heart still beating frantically and the butterflies in his stomach seemed to be tripled in amount as he waited for the reply. His eyes focused on the space under her name. Mercedes seemed to be typing her reply and she seemed to be taking her time. Sam patiently and anxiously waited for it to come.

 _Okay_

A big grin appeared on his face as soon as he saw it. He quickly called her and left the room - leaving Mike and Stevie who were bickering about the game. He went to his room as he waited for Mercedes to answer the phone.

* * *

Mercedes stared at her phone screen where Sam's name appeared. She contemplated whether to answer it or not. When the phone kept on ringing, she unwillingly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me" Sam said.

"You're welcome" Mercedes said, awkwardly. Somehow, it felt weird, talking with Sam after agreeing to go out with him.

"I'll text you all the details when I figure out the plan later"

"Okay"

* * *

Sam hang up after he wished her good night. Mercedes seemed to be replying in one word answer. The phone conversation was awkward, but it didn't dampen the excitement that was bubbling inside Sam. He fist pumped the air in excitement. Honestly, he thought she would reject his invitation. Sam went back to the game room with a grin on his face.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Stevie asked when he turned to look at his brother who was sitting on the bean bag.

"Aren't you suppose to be crying your heart out?" Mike asked, snickering with Stevie as he pushed the buttons on the game controller.

"Shut up, Mike!" Sam said as he threw another pillow at his best friend - making him lose the game. Then, Sam got up and pushed Mike away as he took over Mike's spot and started a new game. Stevie and Mike could tease him all night long. He didn't care. He got a date to plan, he thought excitedly as he defeated Stevie.

* * *

Surprise? lol. I decided that I will give you guys another update since I'm gonna be busy with Eid celebration starting tomorrow and it might take some times since I can publish a new chapter.

Honestly, my muse for this story is working well and reading your reviews definitely help fueling the muse lol.

I decided to put the insecurities bit and Mercedes being self deprecating because I think it is something that goes through the mind of most big size girls. It might be OOC for the Glee-version of Mercedes, but even Amber Riley admits about her own insecurities and I think it is apart of the reason why Mercedes is so repulsive in being a relationship. Love is Mercedes is different from The Wall Mercedes. This version of Mercedes, for me, is more complicated because she also battling her own demon inside herself. It's my first time tackling a story that is filled with drama and I hope I can do it well lol.

Some of you think that Sam is a stalker, but I think it's normal. What he did to Mercedes is something that I did when I first follow Chord Overstreet on his social media accounts. ROFL.

Thank you again for following and reading my story. I love reading all your thoughts about it.

Eid Mubarak to everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for reading and leaving a review. I do enjoy reading your opinions about this story!

* * *

Sam started to plan his date with Mercedes. From what he knew about her, he had ruled out any crowded places or activities that involve crowds since she hates crowded places. Once he got everything planned, he texted Mercedes about all the details.

 _Hello, Mercedes. Are you free this Friday?_

 _Yes._

 _Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00 p.m.?_

 _Okay._

 _Urm... may I have your address, please?_

A moment later, Mercedes replied with her address. Sam smiled as he put his phone in his pocket and continued his work. He couldn't believe that his impulsiveness in asking her out led him to this, but he was grateful that it happened and whatever or whoever made Mercedes agreed for a date with him.

* * *

Ever since Mercedes agreed for a date with Sam, she had become a ball of nerves. She kept on thinking about it, while imagining any bad things that could have happened during the date. Somehow, she prayed that Sam forgot about it. Unfortunately, the prayer wasn't answered when Sam texted her about the date. She let out a sigh as she stared at the message. She needed all the delicious pastries and cakes to calm down her nerves and to help her with the stress, but she couldn't step into SE Patisserie for the fear of meeting Sam.

"Ugh!" Mercedes groaned as she put her head on the table. "Screw it!" she said a moment later as she raised her head up. She tidied up her table, took her bag and left her office. She walked the short distance to the patisserie. To her relief, there was no sign of Sam. She quickly picked everything that she wanted and paid for it once the cashier had boxed them up. However, fate seemed to play a joke on her when Sam walked into the shop as she was stepping out of it.

"Mercedes!" he called her out with his handsome lopsided smile.

"Sam" Mercedes said, less enthusiast than he was. Seeing Sam made her heart went crazy. It was beating so hard and the butterflies in her stomach were no help too. She could feel her palms getting sweaty. Sam was staring at her with his smouldering eyes and she felt like she wanted to run away, but couldn't move because she was lost in his emerald orbs.

"I am looking forward to this Friday. Thank you for giving me a chance" Sam said.

"You're welcome"

"Do you have any allergies or something that I should know of?" Sam said. Mercedes shook her head.

"No, nothing! No allergies for me"

"Great! I have everything planned already and I sure hope you will enjoy it"

"Yeah. I - I have to go now. See you this Friday!" Mercedes said.

"Okay. I'll see you on Friday!" Sam nodded. He watched as Mercedes walked away.

* * *

The week seemed to be stretched out for Sam, but Friday finally here. Sam left work early to go home and get ready for the date. He was nervous, but the excitement seemed to push down his nervousness. Before going to Mercedes' house, Sam stopped by at a florist. He didn't know Mercedes' favourite flower, so he decided to browse through the shop. His eyes stopped on lily and somehow the flower reminded him of Mercedes. He asked the florist to put together different colours lilies in a bouquet for him. After paying for the flower, Sam resumed his journey to Mercedes' house. He parked his car and went to press the buzzer. Mercedes let him into the building and he began searching for her house. Sam knocked on the door. A moment later, it was opened and his eyes fell on Mercedes. She looked great in her knee length dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her make up was simple and her hair looked amazing.

"Wow! You - you look amazing!" he said.

"Thank you"

"This is for you. I hope you like it. I don't know your favourite, but I got you some lilies since they somehow remind me of you when I looked at them" Sam said as he gave her the flowers. Mercedes took it and smiled at Sam.

"Lily is one of my favourites, actually. Thank you, Sam. Let me put this in the vase, first" she said as she went into the house. A moment later, she came back with her bag. Mercedes closed the door and locked it. They walked side by side to Sam's car. Sam opened the door for Mercedes. Once she was sitting in the passenger's seat, he closed the door and when to the driver side.

"Where are we going?" Mercedes asked.

"Paulie Gee's. I hope you like pizza" Sam said as he started to drive. When they arrived, he parked the car. Before he managed to go and opened the door for Mercedes, she had already opened it and was out of the car. Sam just grimly smiled as he closed her door and locked the car. They walked to the restaurant and were guided to their table once Sam gave his name.

"I actually thinking of trying the food here. My co-worker told me that the pizza is amazing!" Mercedes said. Sam smiled, happy that he made a good choice. A waiter came and gave them the menu. Sam silently watched Mercedes as she studied the menu.

"So, which pizza should we get?" Sam asked. Mercedes bit her lip. Everything on the menu sound delicious.

"What do you think about the 'Cherry Jones'?" she asked.

"Sounds good. Now, for the dessert. I want to try 'Ricotta Be Paulie Gee Dessert Pizza'. Would you like to share it with me?"

"Sure"

"Would you like to order some wine? I am driving, so I won't be drinking" Sam asked. Mercedes shook her head.

"I don't drink" she said. Their waiter came to take their order. Sam ordered the pizza and the dessert. He chose black cherry for his drink and Mercedes ordered root beer. As they waited for their food to arrive, Sam decided that he wanted to start getting to know Mercedes.

"Mercedes, thank you so much for agreeing to go out with me" he said. "Actually, after you bolted out of the shop that day, I thought you won't agree with it" Sam continued, chuckling as he remembered how quick Mercedes ran away that day. Mercedes blushed.

"You surprised me and - urm - it reflects, I guess. You kind of scared me with the sudden confession" she explained. Sam grinned. Mercedes looked cute, he thought as he watched her. She was fiddling with the napkin and somehow, she only met his gaze twice ever since they were there.

"May I ask the reason you agreed for the date? Did Kurt and Tina push you to accept it?" Sam asked. He knew how pushy Tina could be and he knew that if Tina was behind it, he would never get a second date. Mercedes shook her head.

"They don't know about it. It actually my other friend, Quinn. She's one of the brides at the wedding. The blond one." Mercedes explained. Sam nodded. He remembered her. "She told me to think about it and I decided to give it a try"

"Well, I am just glad that nobody force you" Sam said. The waiter came back with their drinks and pizza. Cherry Jones is a pizza with fresh mozzarella, Gorgonzola cheese, prosciutto di Parma, dried Bing cherries, and orange blossom honey. Sam cut the pizza and put a slice on Mercedes' plate before doing the same for him. They immediately took a bite of their pizza.

"Oh, this is so delicious!" Mercedes said. Sam nodded in agreement. They enjoyed their food, but Sam noticed that Mercedes seemed fidgety.

"Mercedes, are you okay?" he asked, concern.

"Yeah. I - urm - I - ah - have something to tell you" Mercedes said. She looked at Sam as she played with her fingers.

"Okay. I'm all ears"

"Well - urm - I - what I mean - ah -"

Sam waited patiently for the words to come through. He noticed that Mercedes was looking around, at the other customers who were dining. Sam heard the sound of the chair and he saw Mercedes stood up. Before she managed to walk away, he caught her wrist, stopping her.

"Why don't we just have a nice conversation and enjoy the amazing food. You can tell me whatever you want to tell me after this - when we go for a walk to a place where not many people are around" Sam said, pleading with his eyes for her to sit down. Mercedes contemplated for awhile and reluctantly sitting down again. The gesture made Sam let out his breath that he didn't realise he was holding in. They enjoyed their dessert and had some small conversation as they always did whenever Mercedes eats at SE Patisserie.

* * *

After dinner, as promised, Sam and Mercedes went for a walk. They enjoyed the night scenery around Brooklyn Bridge Park. Sam looked for a secluded area and they sat side by side. Silent enveloped them, but Mercedes knew that Sam was giving her the time to talk. She cleared her throat.

"I never do this before" she started. Sam looked at her - patiently waited for her next words. "Going out on a date, I mean. This is my first time. The reason I agreed to this is because - I - somehow, I want to know how it feel; going out on a date. The reason I ran the other day was because you freaked me out. Nobody ever ask me out and then suddenly _you_ \- a handsome man - said something about me being beautiful and asked me out of the blue. Honestly, Sam. I thought you were out of your mind!"

Sam reached for Mercedes' hands. He held them tightly inside his own bigger set of hands.

"Whatever I said at the cafe that day, I meant it. I asked you out because I like you, Mercedes. There's no ulterior motive. I am attracted to you ever since I saw you in my shop. Why do you think I blurted out that dorky introduction?" Sam chuckled. He brought his right hand to touch Mercedes' face.

"I am honored to be the first man you go out on a date with, Mercedes and I hope I'll be the last one too" he said, staring into her brown orbs. Mercedes bit her lower lip. The guy in front of her is definitely one of the most sweetest guys ever.

"I hate relationship, Sam. For me, it's just a mess and I don't need it in my life. I have enough drama going around it as it is right now"

"What if I promise you that it won't be a mess?" Sam said quickly. He could feel that Mercedes tried to end it before it even started and he would never let her. Mercedes sighed. She pulled her hands out of Sam's hold.

"It will always be a mess, Sam. I saw enough relationships to know that it will definitely happen. I guess it will be better if we remain as friends, like before"

"No, Mercedes. You gave me a chance for being more than a friend and I am not letting it go" Sam said. He was being stubborn, but he wasn't going down without a fight. "Why don't we give it a try? Relationship, I mean. It might be messy, but only childish relationships are like that. A mature and sensible ones stand the tests that come at them and they are happy. You will never know if you don't try"

"Why? Why me?" Mercedes asked. She really didn't understand why Sam had chosen her. He could pick anyone that he like, but he chose her.

"Why not you?" Sam countered back with a smug smile when he noticed Mercedes was at lost of words. Somehow, their date didn't go as he envisioned it, but he definitely thankful for the turns of the event. Mercedes that he knew from her visits to the patisserie was the facade that she showed to people. This Mercedes - the one who was staring at him at the moment is the real one. Somehow Sam could see the insecurities and the scared in her eyes. He wondered what had happened to her to make her view relationship like that.

"Sam, you can get anyone with just a snap of your fingers!" Mercedes stressed. Sam shrugged his shoulder.

"But I only want you! Why not you, Mercedes? You're beautiful - inside and out! You are very kind and from what I've seen, you are very lovable. Your friends love you!"

"I am damaged!"

Sam was shocked to hear it. He frowned as he looked at her. Mercedes was hiding her face in her hands - sobbing. Sam stood up and went kneeling in front of her. He brought his right hand to lift Mercedes' face and his left hand went to hold her hand. He used his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"Hey, I don't know how you see yourself, but me - I see this amazing woman who would do anything for her friends. Someone who would go to countless bakery, looking for the one that would make a wedding cake for her friends. Someone so beautiful that her smile lights up my world. I don't know what happened in the past or which jerk hurt you - but believe me when I say that I lo - like you! Mercedes Jones, you are wonderful! Amazingly kind and you're not damaged. You're perfect to me"

Mercedes was lost in Sam's words and her heart seemed to go crazy again. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sam" she said. Sam smiled at her.

"Why don't we take it as it comes? I mean, we go out on dates, but we look at it as an outing between friends? When you're ready, we take the next step. I'm not going anywhere. You're the only one that I want, Mercedes" Sam said as he wiped the remaining tears.

"Maybe we could do that" Mercedes said. Truth was, she really didn't have any strength to deny him anymore. Sam grinned.

"Let's go find something to freshen up! Then, I'll send you home" he said. He pulled Mercedes to stand and they walked around until they found a food truck that sells coffee and tea. Sam ordered a mocha for himself and green tea for Mercedes. They finished their drinks and walked back to his car. When they arrived at Mercedes' place, Sam insisted on sending her upstairs.

"Thank you for tonight. I'm sorry that it didn't go as you thought it would" Mercedes said. Sam grinned and shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't mind" he said. "You remember what I said, Mercedes. You're amazingly beautiful. Don't let others make you think that you are not. Good night" Sam said as he stepped closer - invading her personal space and kissed her cheek - startling Mercedes.

"Go inside. I'm not leaving until you go in!" Sam said when Mercedes just stood there, staring at him.

"Good night, Sam" Mercedes said as she hurriedly entered her house. Sam chuckled and walked to the elevator. Everything that transpired tonight played in his mind. Mike was right. He got his work cut out for him.

"But then, love is never easy" Sam said as he looked at the building before he went into his car and drove home.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading all your thoughts about this story. I love how everyone keeps on saying that Sam is cute. lol. **bcandylandgirl** said that my version of Sam is perfectly imperfect and it made my day because that's what I am trying to convey. I mean, nobody's perfect and Samuel Evans also has his own flaws. The man is a borderline stalker lol.

 **whoknowstv** : I did mention in the earlier chapter that Kurt and Tina did plan blind dates for Mercedes, but she never show up for any of it. Kurt and Tina did try, but Mercedes Jones is stubborn lol.

Thank you for reading, reviewing and following this story!

* * *

It has been two months since their first date together. A week after the memorable first date, Sam planned another date. They went for a picnic at the Central Park and it went well. They had a great time together and Sam discovered new things about Mercedes - she would be very talkative if she is comfortable with someone. Sam was glad that Mercedes was getting more at ease with him. The second date was followed with another date and somehow, they ended up spending time together every Friday. After the fifth date, which Sam had invited Mercedes to his apartment, they started to spend Friday at each other's house and watch movies. They didn't put a label on their relationship, but Sam was confident that they are definitely in a relationship.

"Sam, what takes you so long?"

Mercedes' voice shook Sam out of his thoughts. He immediately took the dip and the chips and brought them to the living room. He put everything on the coffee table and went to sit next to Mercedes on the couch.

"What movie did you say we're watching again?" Mercedes asked.

"Annabelle" Sam said as he pressed play and started to focus on the movie. Mercedes gulped down her saliva when she heard it. She slowly reached for the pillow on the couch and hugged it tight as he peaked at the screen. Sam frowned when he noticed that Mercedes was being quiet. He turned to look at her and saw that she was hiding behind the pillow. He wanted to laugh because she looked adorable, but knew that it would definitely hate him for it, he swallowed his laughter before he pulled the pillow from Mercedes.

"Are you scared?" he teased. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine" she said. Sam chuckled.

"You should tell me. I can choose other movie" he said.

"It's okay. I don't mind" she said. Sam shook his head as he lopsidedly smile at her.

"You don't mind, yet you hid yourself behind this pillow?" he asked as he touched the pillow. Mercedes pouted.

"Okay. Yeah, I'm scared. Actually I hate horror movie" she said. Sam laughed.

"It's not so bad, is it? Admitting it out loud?" he teased. Sam laughed louder when Mercedes rolled her eyes. Mercedes' phone rang and she immediately answered it. A big smile appeared on her face and Sam knew that it was her father. It was obvious and something that he noticed after a few dates. Mercedes would light up whenever her father calls.

"Daddy, I know how to take care of myself. Besides, I am at a friend's house. You don't have to worry" Mercedes said. She playfully rolled her eyes as her father started on his routine safety talk. Sam chuckled as he heard Mercedes' words. He startled when he heard Mercedes screamed.

"You're sure? When? Next week! Okay! Yes!"

Sam just smiled as he watched Mercedes animatedly talking with her father.

"Okay, daddy. I love you too. Take care" Mercedes said before she hung up. She went and sat next to Sam.

"You sound excited just now" Sam said. Mercedes grinned.

"Daddy is coming next week! Might stay here for a week! Of course I'm excited!" she explained. Sam smiled.

"Well, You think you'll introduce me?" he asked.

"Of course! Daddy knows about everyone in my life. We usually have a big feast at my house every time daddy comes for visit. You'll meet him there next week" Mercedes said. Sam stared at her. He has a hunch that she didn't really know the implication behind Sam meeting her father. He didn't say anything about it, for the fear of Mercedes running away.

"Sure! I'll meet your dad" Sam said. He went up and changed the movie.

* * *

David Jones smiled as he watched his children. They were sitting in Mercedes' living room and bantering about something. His eyes fell on Mercedes. His eldest always be childish whenever she is with his brother. Despite being the first borne, Mercedes was spoil. James, being the eldest son, was the protector. At times, he would defend and protect his big sister. Somehow, throughout the years, people seemed to be mistaken about the two. They thought James is the big brother and Mercedes is the little sister.

"Guys, stop it. You're too old to be bantering like kids" Dionne said. The banter stopped and the siblings focused on the television screen. David chuckled as he made himself known.

"Baby girl, did you ask Kurt about using his house for the barbecue?" he asked as he went and sat on the couch, next to Dionne.

"I did and Kurt said it's okay" Mercedes said.

"I don't understand why did you buy this apartment, instead of a house, Mercedes. It'll be easier to have a house, you know. You can get the one with a backyard. That way, you can hold this gathering at your own house" Dionne chimed in.

"Mom, a house is too big for me" Mercedes said. "Besides, I love my place" she added.

"Kurt seems to love his house and doesn't think that it's too big for him"

"Mom, he's married, remember?" Mercedes said. She started to get annoyed with her mother. She hated it whenever her mother started the so called q&a session between them.

"And, how about you? When is it going to happen for you?" Dionne asked. She eyed her daughter's figure.

"Did you gain more weight, Mercedes?" she said, wide-eyed. "Oh, honey! I told you, right? You need to lose some pounds"

"Dionne" Davi said before his wife could start her rant. "Baby girl is beautiful. Only fools cannot see it. A good man will know that she is pretty. That's enough" he continued as he smiled at his daughter. Dionne rolled her eyes in annoyance. She stood up and went to their room.

"Don't mind her, baby girl" David said as he patted Mercedes' hand - comforting her.

"Ignore her, big sis! Let's continue the game!" Malique said as he hugged his sister.

"I'm fine, guys" Mercedes said.

* * *

The day of the barbecue, the Jones family arrived early at Kurt's house. Kurt jubilantly greeted them. He had prepared all the utensils needed and guided David to the kitchen.

"Poppa Jones, I have prepared everything for you. The kitchen is yours to command"

David laughed at Kurt. "Thank you, Kurt" he said. Without wasting his time, he started working and preparing everything to marinate the meats. Mercedes stood by her father since she was acting as his sous chef for the day.

"Who else is coming, Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

"Just Sam, Quinn, Santana, Mike and Tina. Then, maybe some of James' friends from college" Mercedes explained. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the mention of Sam's name. So does David. He exchanged looks with Kurt. He had never heard of a Sam before.

"Sam? The one who baked Quinn and Santana's wedding cake?" Kurt asked. Mercedes nodded. David was all ears for any information about Sam, but Kurt was lost in his thoughts while his daughter was focusing on her work. Meanwhile, Kurt was deep in his thought. He was trying to figure out about Mercedes and Sam. Indeed, in the past few weeks, Mercedes did mention Sam's name a couple of times. Then, he remembered that Sam had asked Tina about Mercedes' address before. Kurt looked at Mercedes suspiciously. David feigned an ignorance as he watched his daughter. He never knew her friend whose name is Sam.

* * *

The backyard of the Hummel-Anderson's house was filled with people. Once Tina and Mike arrived, Kurt immediately pulled them to the side and asked about Sam and Mercedes. Tina told him that after asking about the address, Sam never contacted her about Mercedes again. Mike just shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't know anything.

"Why are you guys gathering here?" Blaine asked, startling the three of them.

"Nothing. We're just talking about Mercedes" Kurt explained. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Are you guys setting her up with another guy again?" he asked.

"No!" exclaimed Kurt and Tina with an offended look on their faces. Mike chuckled at them.

"For your information, Mr Anderson. We stopped the match making already. Nothing will work with Mercedes" Tina explained dejectedly.

"It's about time" Blaine said under his breath, earning him a high-five from Mike. Kurt and Tina rolled their eyes at the gesture.

"Guys! Come on! Let's eat!" Malique yelled at the couples. They immediately moved to take the plates and lined up to fill the plates with the assortments of meats, sausages, and everything that David had prepared.

"Poppa Jones! This is amazing! When are you going to pass the recipe to me?" Blaine gushed as he bit into the succulent meat. David laughed.

"Not going to happen, Blainey! I'll give it to you if you married my kids, but Kurtsie here got to you first. So, you'll never get it!" he said - earning laughter from the group of friends.

"Where's Mercedes? I haven't seen her since we arrive" Santana asked, looking around the backyard.

"She went to clean up and change her clothes just now" David explained as he continued grilling the meat.

"Urm, not anymore" Malique said. He pointed at Mercedes who was walking into the backyard with Sam.

* * *

"Heads up. You might be facing some grilling and interrogation later" Mercedes said as they were walking to join everyone. Sam chuckled.

"From your dad?" he asked. Mercedes nodded.

"Daddy, Kurt and Tina - pretty much everyone that is close to me" she explained.

"I come prepare" Sam said. He wasn't lying. When Mercedes told him that her father is coming, Sam had definitely prepared himself for the moment he met her father. Besides, he already knew that Kurt and Tina were nosy, so he was always prepared of the ambush that Mike told him might happen.

"Shoot! They already eyeing us" Mercedes whispered. Sam reached for her hand and chuckled.

"Don't worry, babe. We got this cover" he said as they were approaching the group of people who were watching them. Sam saw the man who was handling the grill and he immediately knew that he is Mercedes' father. The resemblance is uncanny. Mercedes introduced Sam to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Sam Evans. My close friend" she said.

"Close friend, huh? How close are you exactly?" Santana asked.

"Closer than you and I, Santana" Mercedes said. She pulled Sam away from the crowd to get something to eat and drink.

"He's a handsome man" Dionne said, breaking the silence. The rest nodded in agreement.

"She seems to be very comfortable with him too" James added.

"He's a nice guy" Mike supplied as he ate. All eyes turned to look at him.

"How do you know that?" David, who was quiet finally asked.

"He's my best friend. So, I can and will vouch for him. Sam is a nice guy and he really likes Mercedes" Mike explained. David didn't say anything, but he was observing Mercedes and Sam from afar.

* * *

Sam sat among the friends and family. He smiled as he watched Mercedes joking around with her siblings. She seemed really at ease, surrounded by her close friends and family. Sam also noticed that Mercedes seemed to talk a lot with Quinn. In fact, she spent most of the time being attached to Quinn's hip.

"Can we talk?"

Sam was startled when David Jones approached him. He put the rib that he was eating on the plate and nodded.

"Somewhere private" David added. Sam nodded once again. He took the wet tissue and wiped his hands and fingers clean before he followed David. He noticed Mercedes' inquisitive stare and gave her a smile - telling her that it's fine. David brought Sam into Kurt's house and into the living room. He sat on the couch and gestured for Sam to do the same. They were sitting opposite of the other. Sam waited patiently for David to start.

"What's going on with you and my daughter?" David asked. He decided not to beat around the bush. "And don't give me the close friend bullshit" he added.

"We're dating" Sam said. David raised his eyebrows as he looked at the young man in front of him. He sort of guessed that they were together, but it still surprised him.

"How long?"

"Around two months. Mercedes wants to keep it a secret from her friends"

David nodded. "So, what's the deal with your relationship? Are you serious with her? Or is this some kind of phase in your life?"

"Sir, I love your daughter. I haven't told her about my feeling yet, but I'm going to be honest with you. I love Mercedes. Ever since our first meeting, I am already attracted to her. As the time passed, I got to know her bit by bit and somehow, along the time, I fall in love with her" Sam explained.

"You know about her weird opinion on relationship and everything?" David asked. Sam nodded.

"That's why we're taking it slow and that's the reason I don't mind being introduced as 'close friend'" he explained.

"Where do you see this relationship going in the future?"

"I want to marry her. Honestly, sir. I saw us being a family. She's my dream comes true. Just like any other dream, ones needs to work hard to achieve it and I don't mind putting all the efforts to make Mercedes mine"

Truth was, David was impressed with Sam's earnest feeling and honesty.

"I'm going to be honest with you" David said after he cleared his throat. "That's my little girl out there. Ever since she was born, she had stolen my heart away and kept it with her. All her life, I was waiting for someone worthy to come and get her, but somehow, my little girl is alone. We - her mother and I, we have issues and I think it somehow contributes to her twisted view on love and relationship. That girl guards her heart so well, that it is hard to break through the barriers"

Sam watched as David wiped his tears. Somehow, David's words gave her a glimpse on the reason behind Mercedes' action. David reached for Sam's hand and held it tight.

"Promise me, young man. Promise me that you would take care of her and protect her heart. Promise me that you would love her with your whole heart and bring happiness to her. Treat my baby girl well, Sam. That's all I ask"

"I promise you, Mr Jones. I will take care of Mercedes and shower her with all the love that she deserves" Sam said. The words ignited the passion in his heart.

"You don't have to ask for my permission to marry her. When the time comes, and you think you want to take the next step, just ask her the question. You already have my blessing. I saw how she acts around you and I know that she shares the same feeling with you, but she isn't ready to take the leap of faith yet. My daughter is - for the lack of better word - complicated. I believe you are up for the challenge, right?"

Sam chuckled. "I've been facing the challenge since the day I met her, sir" he said. David laughed.

"Yet, you're still here. I am impressed"

"Daddy? Sam?"

The two men looked at Mercedes who was walking toward them.

"See? She loves her daddy so much that I must always be in her sight" David joked as he rose up the chair. He patted Mercedes' head and went outside, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone.

"What did daddy say to you?" Mercedes asked as she went toward Sam and sat next to him. Sam smiled as he reached for her hand.

"Nothing. Just small talk between two men and the normal daddy-boyfriend talk" he said. Sam stood up and pulled Mercedes with him.

"Let's go outside! I want to finish that delicious ribs that your daddy grilled" he said as he walked toward the back door.

"Will I ever get to know about the talk?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. One day. Not now"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She knew that Sam was telling the truth. He won't tell her anything about the talk.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading all your thoughts about this story.

* * *

Mercedes was choosing which cupcake to take when Quinn approached her. The blonde woman was giving her a sly smile that Mercedes knows too well. She picked the red velvet cupcake and a creme brulee, then Mercedes went to a secluded part of the backyard, away from everyone else. Quinn followed behind her.

"What do you want to know, Quinn?" Mercedes asked, rolling her eyes. Quinn laughed.

"How was it? Being in a relationship?"

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders as she bit into the cupcake. "Like I said, we're not really in a relationship. We're just spend time together"

Quinn frowned. "Mercedes, you guys been going out for two months! It is a relationship!"

"We haven't even kissed! Aren't we supposed to be in lots of skinship if we're labelling it as relationship? We only hold hands sometimes, and he kissed my cheek"

"Awww, do Mercedes wants to kiss Sammy?" Quinn teased. Mercedes groaned and laughed.

"Honestly? Have you seen how he looks, Quinn? I might hate relationship, but I'm not blind. I have my own lusty thoughts too, you know. I might be a virgin, but I am not a prude"

Quinn laughed out loud. "Ugh, Mercedes! You should show this vixen side to Sam, you know. He might die if he knows it" she said. Quinn cleared her throat. "Maybe you should initiate the physical aspect? I think he doesn't start anything because he is afraid that you might not be comfortable with it. From what you've told me, Sam seems to be taking it slow. Besides, I know you. If he goes at it with full throttle, you might run away"

"I won't even deny that!" Mercedes said, laughing. "I still find it awkward to talk about feelings and be honest with it, you know. But Sam - he has a way of making me express my feeling toward him. Somehow, I am becoming possessive toward him. Last week, when we I accompanied him to buy some baking supplies, a girl was ogling him and I have this surge of emotions - like I want to stab her eyes or something for staring at Sam. It kind of spook me a little when I thought about it. Is it weird?"

"Oh, honey! You're feeling jealous. It's normal" Quinn said as she hugged Mercedes. "Welcome to the romance phase of life. You'll be experiencing lots of weird emotion in the future" she continued as she rubbed Mercedes' back.

"We cross that bridge when we got there, Quinn" Mercedes said teasingly. Quinn released Mercedes from her hug and looked at her.

"How's everything with Dionne?" she asked. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Same old. Same old. At least we haven't had a fight - or I didn't say something to piss momma off and vice versa. She made a jab about my weight, but I've learnt to tune that out. So, yeah. Nothing much"

Quinn patted Mercedes' arm - a gesture that she always did whenever she wanted to comfort her. They talked for awhile before both of them went to join their group of friends.

* * *

Mike sat next to Sam. He turned to look at his friend.

"So, you and Mercedes, huh?" he asked. A lopsided grin appeared on Sam's face when he heard the question. He knew that Mike would grill him about it. Actually, he was waiting for Mike to approach him and asked about it. Sam cleared his throat and nodded.

"Since when?" Mike asked again - a bit annoy with Sam's lack of response.

"About two months now"

"Two months?!"

Sam nodded.

"And none of us know about it? Not even Tina and Kurt?" Mike said. He was deep in his thought and then he looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"I thought she rejected you when you asked her for a date?" he said as he stared accusingly at Sam who was laughing.

"I told you that she left. She didn't reject me" he said, laughing louder when Mike looked confused. "Remember the time you and Stevie were playing the game after you guys teased me about it?" Sam asked. Mike nodded.

"Well, Mercedes texted me and we talked. She agreed for a date. Yeah. ever since then, we've been spending time together and now, we sort of dating. We're not officially together yet, but yeah - we're working on it" Sam explained.

"Good for you, then" Mike patted Sam's shoulder. "Hey, Sam" he said a moment after that. Sam looked at him.

"I know that you're fallen for her already" he said. Sam opened his mouth, but Mike cut him. "Don't try to deny it! I know you and ever since you came to me, being miserable about wanting to be Mercedes' friend, I know that you're already falling for her. Just take my advice and keep it near your heart. I know that you're doing everything you can to make her happy. Just don't forget about your own heart and your own happiness. Love is meaningless if it makes you unhappy. Remember that"

Sam smiled as he nodded. "I'll keep that in mind"

* * *

As the day was getting late, all the guests had gone home, leaving the Jones, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Sam who were helping to clean up. Sam chuckled when he saw Malique and James were talking in a hush tones with Kurt, Tina and a person who he got to know as Blaine - Kurt's husband.

"I think the brothers are assessing you, Mr Evans" Quinn said. Sam chuckled.

"If they did, they should be asking Mike all the questions that they have about me. Not Kurt and Tina" he said.

"Mercedes had warned them about grilling you. So, I'd say that you would be save for now"

"I don't mind, really. But I guess, my girlfriend want to protect me. Who am I to defy her order, right?"

Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Girlfriend, huh?" she asked. Sam gave Quinn his trademark lopsided smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought Mercedes said that you are 'close friend'?"

"Ehh, to-ma-to, to-mah-to. Same different" Sam said as he carried a box containing all the plastics plates and cups.

"Thank you"

Sam stopped moving when he heard Quinn thanked him. He turned and looked at her, frowning.

"For not giving up when Mercedes ran away" Quinn said.

"Thanks to you too" Sam replied, smiling when Quinn frowned. "For not making her freaked out and shut me out" he continued before he brought the box into the house.

* * *

Later, at night, Mercedes sat at the balcony of her condo and stared at the dark sky. The gathering at Kurt had gone well and she was happy that none of her friends grilled her about Sam. Although, she did notice the questionable looks from her brothers, Mercedes ignored it. Besides, she is the eldest sister. She can do whatever she wants and James and Malique know it.

"Baby girl?"

Mercedes turned and smiled at her father.

"What are you doing here? It's late" David said as he went and sat next to his daughter.

"Just looking at the sky. Somehow, I don't feel sleepy at all"

The father and daughter sat at the balcony in silence. Both were lost in their thoughts.

"That guy - Sam" David started. Mercedes looked at her father - waiting for the next words. "What does he do?"

"He owns a patisserie across the street of my office. He bakes the best things ever!"

Mercedes frowned when her father seemed to be lost in his thoughts again.

"Do - do you like him?" David asked. They never talk about their feelings, but somehow David needed to know. Mercedes bit her lower lip. That's the question that she seemed to ask herself a lot too.

"I - think I do. I like Sam. He's nice and kind. A dork too, at times but somehow it makes me like him more" Mercedes didn't even notice the smile that appeared when she talked about Sam. David smiled as he took Mercedes' hand and held it in his. He patted his daughter's small hand.

"Be happy, Mercedes. Don't let the happiness slip away from you" he said and kissed her temple. Mercedes looked at her father as he stood up and went inside. He's acting weird, Mercedes thought as she watched her father.

* * *

Sam walked into the restaurant. There's not many people inside since it was 5 o'clock. He went to the back office - searching for Stevie, but his brother was nowhere to be found. He went to the dining space, looking for the head waiter. Sam frowned when he saw a familiar face. After ransacking his brain, he noticed that it was Mercedes' mother. He wanted to go and greet her when he noticed she was with a man. He wasn't David Jones, but both of them looked so intimated with the touching of their hands and their body language. Sam quickly hid behind the curtain when he saw them stood up and ready to leave. Sam watched as the man put her hand on Dionne's waist and kissed her.

"What did I just see?" Sam whispered as he sat on the ottoman that they put for the waiting customer. At the moment, Stevie walked into the restaurant. He was happy to see his big brother there.

"Sam, are you okay? You look as if you've seen ghost" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I got to go" Sam said as he rose up from the chair and walked away, leaving Stevie in confusion.

* * *

Thank you for 100 reviews!

I think we're reaching the climax of the story in maybe two or three chapters. Dionne seems to get a lot of hates lol.

Somehow, this story seems like it has its own life. I plan something in my mind and somehow, when I started writing, it moves to a different direction.

Till next time! I don't think you have to wait long since my muse is doing great now. My mind is full with ideas about the upcoming chapters and progress lol. Let's hope it still the same until I complete this story!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading all your thoughts about this story.

Sam was debating with himself whether to tell Mercedes or not about what he saw. He believes in being transparent in relationship - which is there should not be a secret between him and his partner. On the other hand, Mercedes could view him as being nosy and putting his nose in her family's business. Sam let out a heavy sigh as he put the tray on the display table.

"You seem like you have a lot in your mind"

Sam turned around. His eyes went wide when he saw it was David Jones. His wife was standing beside him. Sam immediately put a smile on his face and greeted them. He brought both of them to an empty table and took their orders. After putting the order, he came back and joined them at the table.

"It's a surprise to see you both here. Did you come to meet Mercedes?" Sam asked.

"Baby girl told me about your shop and I want to check it out. Besides, we're heading back home and we want to see her before we go"

"Where's Malique?" Sam asked when he didn't see the youngest Jones.

"He went to buy some snack to munch on the road later" Dionne said.

"So, Sam. Tell us about you. I've given you my approval, but I want to know _you_ \- the man who somehow able to put himself in my daughter's heart"

His heart fluttered when he heard David's words. He sure hope what he said was true because Mercedes had definitely put her permanent mark in his heart.

"Well, there's nothing special about me, actually. Like Mercedes, I am the eldest of three siblings. I have a brother and a sister. I came from Nashville, Tennessee. My parents are there, but they would occasionally come and visit us. Well, I own this patisserie and a restaurant. But, I currently put all my focus here since we're quite new. My brother, Stevie is handling the restaurant. It's called Humblebee's. Perhaps you've heard of it"

"I think we passed the restaurant once, right? That day when we were out with James" David said.

"Yeah. I think so" Dionne answer. Sam tried to read her expression, but it remained stoic. The waiter brought their food and drinks.

"Oh, this is nice. But I would prefer if you put less sauce and mayonnaise in the sandwich"

"I'll keep that in mind, Dionne" Sam said with a smile. They continued their conversation while eating. Sam felt at ease with David. The man is funny and friendly - a typical nice guy and he loves telling funny stories about his kids. From the conversation, Sam could tell that he truly loves his children and that he is proud of them - especially Mercedes. Dionne, Sam observed, would occasionally added to the story but she seemed detached from David. She seemed more focus on her phone.

"Daddy, are you telling my embarrassing story?"

They were startled when they heard Mercedes' voice. Sam immediately stood up and pulled the chair out for her to sit.

"Matcha latte and turkey and ham?" he asked. Mercedes nodded. Sam went to make her order. Once finished, he brought the drink and the sandwich to the table. The daddy-daughter duo were talking animatedly. Sam put the drink and sandwich in front of Mercedes.

"Thank you" she said as she ate her sandwich.

"Mercedes, eat slowly" Dionne chided her daughter. She immediately reached for the napkin and wiped the spilled lettuce. Mercedes rolled her eyes. She put the sandwich back on the plate and drank her latte.

"Well, I think we better go now" David Jones said as he rose up from his seat. Sam and Mercedes sent David and Dionne out.

"Take a good care of yourself, Mercedes. It is getting hotter now. Remember to drink a lot of water. If you feel uncomfortable, go and see a doctor"

"Listen to your momma, girl" David said, patting Mercedes' head. He looked at Sam. "She hates seeing doctor. So, you need to help her with that if she's not feeling well" he said. Sam chuckled at the same time Mercedes yelled, "Daddy!"

"Hey, just saying the truth!" David said, laughing. Malique appeared with a plastic bag contained junk food in one hand and a hot dog in his other hand.

"We're going already?" he asked.

"What took you so long?" Dionne asked.

"The line at the hot dog stand was too long!" he said as he put the plastic bag in the car. He went and hugged his sister.

"I've put the money in your account" Dionne said.

"Momma, no! I have my own money" Mercedes said.

"Mercedes, I saw a torn blouse when I folded your laundry this morning. Use the money to buy a new one" Dionne said in finality. Mercedes sighed as she mumbled thank you. Sam was surprised when Dionne hugged him.

"Keep an eye on her, will you?" Dionne said. Sam nodded.

"Well, baby girl! I'll see you when you come home and visit" David said. He laughed when he saw the pout. "Hey, don't be like that! I know you don't like it when your momma gave you the money. But, she found the torn blouse and couldn't keep her mouth shut after it. Oh, she also found the old purse that you tried to hide. So, yeah. She transferred the money before I could say anything"

David laughed when Mercedes rolled her eyes. He kissed her temple and put his hand on her cheek.

"Take a good care of yourself. Be safe. If anything happens, remember to call me. I'm glad you found Sam, baby girl. He can look after you, when I am not around" he said. Mercedes smiled as she kissed her father's cheek.

"I love you, daddy. Drive safely" she said. David nodded. He released Mercedes from his hold and went to hug Sam.

"Take a good care of my baby girl, Sam" he whispered. Sam nodded. They waved goodbye as David drove away.

It had been a week since David and the Jones returned home, but Sam hadn't told Mercedes about what he had seen yet. He decided to tell her on their date night. He had invited Mercedes to his house for a romantic evening. Sam had prepared a candle light dinner for them. The doorbell rang and he immediately went to open it, smiling widely when his eyes fell on Mercedes. She looks exquisitely beautiful. Sam invited her in and escorted her to the dining table. He pulled the chair out and went to sit across her after she was comfortable in her seat. They enjoyed dinner as they talked about their day. After dinner, Sam brought Mercedes to the patio in the backyard. They sat there as they enjoyed the songs that Sam had put on.

"This is nice. Different from our movie night" Mercedes said as she sipped on her tea.

"I want to try something different. Woo you a little bit; make you like me more" Sam teased.

"I do like you a bit more, now" Mercedes said, kissing Sam's cheek, surprising Sam with it. Sam cleared his throat. He was gathering his courage to tell her.

"I - I have - urm - something to tell you" Sam said. Mercedes frowned. Somehow, she felt nervous.

"Are - you - broken up with me?" she asked.

"Wha- No! No! We're not broken up!" Sam said. "It's actually about your mom" he continued. Mercedes frowned deeper, but she said nothing.

"I saw her at Humblebee's with a man. They looked - urm - chummy"

Sam looked at Mercedes. Her expression was unreadable. Somehow, she looked calm, but he didn't know what was she thinking.

"How does he look?" Mercedes asked drily.

"White, quite tall, thin"

She rolled her eyes and let out a groan. Sam was shocked when Mercedes stood up, walking back and forth in the backyard while muttering something under her breath.

"Mercedes, sweety? Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. Mercedes stopped pacing around. She looked at him with an unreadable expression. She turned toward the back door, but Sam was faster. He grabbed her wrist.

"You're not running away" he said as he pulled her toward him. He guided her to the patio chair and sat down, before he told Mercedes to sit. Sam put his finger under her chin and turned her face to face him.

"We're in a relationship, Mercedes. You cannot run away every time you're not comfortable. So, will you tell me why do you want to leave?" he asked softly.

"You saw her, Sam! What should I do? Stay?"

"Yes, I saw her. So? Why should you run away if I saw your mom with another man?" Sam asked, confused. Mercedes wiped her face and sighed.

"My mom is a cheater, Sam" she said exasperatedly - as if Sam would understand what she meant by those words. Sam stared at Mercedes, trying to understand the words that she's trying to say. Mercedes let out a heavy sigh. There was tears in her eyes.

"Remember when I said I am damage?" she whispered. With a trembling lips, she continued. She told everything about what she knew on her mother's affair. Realisation hit Sam. No one had hurt Mercedes in the past. Her mother was the reason behind her repulsive behaviour toward relationship and love in general. Sam pulled Mercedes closer and wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her temple gently.

"Mercedes," he started. Sam tried to find the correct words to say. "It's not your fault, you know"

"But, I am the daughter of a cheater. What if - I do the same thing? It's probably in my blood!"

"Mercedes, no! It doesn't work like that"

"How do you know?"

"How long have we been together?" Sam asked.

"Around two months"

"Two months and I am the only guy that you go out with. See? you're not like her. Cheating is a choice, it's not hereditary" Sam said. Mercedes stared at Sam. His green eyes stared back at her. She really loves looking at his beautiful eyes. They are the windows to his soul and she always lost in them. Without realising it, their faces were becoming closer and she closed the distant between them by putting her lips on his. Sam's eyes went wide for a moment when he realised it. He then deepened the kiss. His hands traced over her body. The kiss broke and they stared at each other.

"Be my girlfriend, Mercedes?" Sam whispered.

"Yes"

Once she voiced out her 'yes', Sam moved closer and kissed her deeply and passionately.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading all your thoughts about this story.

* * *

Sam was definitely over the moon. Mercedes had agreed to be his girlfriend and the kiss! The kiss between him and Mercedes amazing! Her lips were so soft and they are the perfect match for his own. Too bad it was Saturday and Mercedes won't be coming for her usual lunch break and it would take him hours till he gets to see his girlfriend. A dopey smile appeared on Sam's face at the thought of the word girlfriend. He felt like he wants to write Mercedes' name and draw hearts around it.

"Oh, boy! What's with the dopey smile? Mercedes, did you guys do it last night?"

"Shut up, Kurt!"

Sam stopped smiling. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes were standing in front of him. A grin immediately appeared when his eyes fell on his girlfriend. She looked stunning as always. In fact, she looked more beautiful every time he looks at her.

"Hi, Sam!" Mercedes said bashfully. Kurt and Tina looked at the couple who were lost in their world.

"Let's just go and order us something. I don't think they realised that other people exist too right now" Tina said. She and Kurt started browsing through the menu and the display chiller - leaving Sam and Mercedes alone. Once Kurt and Tina walked away, Sam and Mercedes automatically moved closer to each other.

"Hi, girlfriend" Sam said.

"Hi, boyfriend" Mercedes returned, shyly. They stared into each other and their lips are getting closer before they started to fuse together. They were lost in their kiss that they didn't hear Kurt's gasps and noticed Tina's wide eyes.

"Oh, they look so good together!" Kurt gushed, eyes transfixed on the kissing couple.

"You're right, Kurt!" Tina said as she wiped her tears.

"Tina, you should celebrate this! Not crying!" Kurt chided.

"This is happy tears! I am so happy for Mercedes!"

Mercedes and Sam who finally stopped kissing, looked at Tina and Kurt with confused expression. Kurt approached them with a wide smile as he looked at them with so much adoration in his eyes.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" he said.

"Me too!" Tina joined in as she pulled them for a group hug.

"Okay, guys! I think we better compose ourselves before people think there's something wrong with us" Sam said, breaking the hug. "Now, give me your order"

"Surprise us! Mercedes keeps on gushing about this place. Saying that everything is delicious" Kurt said. Sam looked at them. He smirked when Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, then. If you say so" he said and went to the kitchen, leaving the three friends to find their table. As soon as they were seated, Mercedes excused herself.

* * *

Mercedes went to the kitchen. All the workers knew her and it was normal for her to be around the kitchen. There were times she accompanied Sam in there and helping him with his new recipe.

"I'm sorry for the sudden visit" Mercedes said as she went and helped Sam sliced the bread.

"I don't mind. Besides, I've been thinking about you when you guys ambushed me" he said, chuckling. He loves it whenever Mercedes helped him in the kitchen.

"I should rephrase my sentence. I am sorry for the sudden visit with Kurt and Tina. I guess they've waited long enough to grill us with their questions ever since the barbecue. They actually tried it at my house, but I told them that I'm not saying anything without you"

"Ahhh, that's why they dragged you here. So that I will answer any questions that you're not comfortable with?"

Mercedes laughed as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Wow, you are so clever, boyfriend of mine!" she said mockingly, making Sam laughed when she kissed his cheek.

"Ehh, I think - you know, more or less, by now I can guess what's in your mind"

"Oh, really?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Well, what am I thinking right now?"

"Now? You want me to put the freshly baked pineapple danishes in the tray so that you can gobble them up"

Mercedes laughed. "How do you know that?"

"I saw you eyeing them when John put them there" Sam said as he took a plate and put some of the danishes on it. They gathered everything in the trays and brought them out.

"Enjoy them" Sam said as he sat next to Mercedes. He chuckled when Mercedes immediately took one pineapple danish and ate it. He thanked Kurt and Tina when they praised him. Kurt wiped his mouth and looked at Sam and Mercedes.

"I don't think that we need to ask anymore. You guys are definitely together. So, I want a double date!" he said.

"Eh, you guys should go out with Mike and I first!" Tina exclaimed. Kurt and Tina started bickering. Mercedes rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, why don't we make it a triple date?" she said. Her friends looked at her.

"You okay with it?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. I don't mind"

Kurt and Tina grinned. "Let's make it tonight, then!" they exclaimed as they took their phones and started to text their significant others.

* * *

The three friends had agreed to meet at the club that Tina had chosen. Sam was hesitant with the place, but Mercedes had assured him that she was okay with it. They were the last one to arrive. Once they reached the club, Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina were already waiting for them.

"Mercedes, I was surprised when Kurt said that you're joining us tonight" Blaine said as he greeted her.

"Well, after so many rejected invitations, I guess I need to give face to my friends" Mercedes said.

"Well, I'm just glad that we can finally do this! Let's have fun!" Mike said. They started the night by drinking some alcohol, although after a glass of margarita, Mercedes changed her drink to coke.

"I don't really drink. Besides, with these people, someone needs to be a designated driver" Mercedes said when Sam looked at her.

"Ah, you don't have to worry, Mercedes! None of us drive. We're ready to go all out tonight!" Kurt said as he enjoyed his drink. They talked as they enjoyed their drinks. Then, Mike stood up and pulled Tina to follow him to the dance floor. After that, Blaine did the same to Kurt, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone at their table. Sam stood up and faced Mercedes. He gave her his hand.

"Mercedes, you look beautiful. Would you do me an honor?" he asked. Mercedes smiled bashfully as she took his hand and they went to join their friends on the dance floor. Sam was surprised with Mercedes' dance skill. His girlfriend is definitely a woman with many talents. He pulled her close to him when the song changed to a slow one.

"I thought you hate crowd" he whispered. Mercedes smiled.

"I do. But it doesn't mean I can't mingle with people. Although, I don't really like to hang around for a long time in a crowded place like this"

Sam grinned. "Is that a hint for us to get back to our booth?"

"Wow! You're really great at reading my mind!" Mercedes teased. Sam smiled lopsidedly as he pulled her to leave the dance floor. They went back to sit at their booth and sipped their drinks. Sam leaned closer to her.

"What do you think if we ditch this place?" he whispered. Mercedes smirked. She quickly grabbed his hand.

"Let's go! I don't think they'll notice we're gone!" she said. They quickly moved out of the club and went to get the car. Since Mercedes only had one drink, she volunteered to drive.

* * *

"Ah! I feel so good!" Mercedes said as she came out to her living room. Sam had put all the take outs that they got on their way to Mercedes' house. As soon as she arrived home, Mercedes went to change her clothes and got rid of her make-ups. Sam chuckled as he looked at her. She was wearing a baggy shirt and a sweat pants.

"You look comfortable" Sam said. Mercedes grinned. He was still wearing his jeans and shirt.

"If you want to change, I can get you something to wear. James always left his clothes here" Mercedes said as she went to her guest room. A moment later, she came out with a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

"Is it okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure! He won't miss these. The shirt might be a little big, but I think the shorts fit you just fine" she said as she pushed Sam to the guest room so that he could change. She went to sit on the couch, bringing a bottle of orange juice and a beer for Sam. A moment later, Sam came out and joined her on the couch.

"This is so comfortable!" Sam said as leaned on the couch.

"Right? I can't really stay away from my home. That's why I rarely go out shopping with Kurt and the girls. I made a mistake once and ended up spending my whole day at the mall"

"I don't really get it though - spending hours shopping" Sam agreed. He was munching on his food when he looked at Mercedes. "Hey, can I ask something?"

Mercedes, who was enjoying her noodles, nodded.

"How did you become friends with Kurt, Tina and the rest? I mean, given your personalities - they're not someone who you hang out with. They're definitely your opposite"

"Quinn and I were childhood friends. Our families know each other and we ended up spending most of our childhood together. As for Kurt and Tina, we met in middle school. A bunch of misfits, you know. Kurt was bullied for being gay, and Tina and her bluntness and at the time she used to dress in Gothic fashion. She sort of scared people away. We met accidentally when I was hiding away from gym class and well, the rest history" Mercedes explained. Sam nodded.

"And, how were you during your school days?"

"I guess I would be the normal one. The one that people don't really notice. The invisible one. You must be one of the jocks, right?"

"Yup! Quarterback! I led my team to be back to back champion!" Sam bragged. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I guess cheerleaders must have flocked themselves to you in high school"

Sam said nothing. He just smiled at her. Mercedes gathered all the empty boxes of their food and brought them to the kitchen so that she could throw them into the dustbin. Then, she took a large bowl and put the popcorn that she had made into it. Sam joined her in the kitchen. He took the caramel sauce that she had made in the fridge and drizzled it on the bowl before thoroughly mixing everything. Mercedes, who was watching Sam worked, cleared her throat.

"You know, I never ask you this" she started. Sam looked at her, expectantly waiting for her to continue.

"You're my first boyfriend. But, you must've dated a lot before me" she said thoughtfully. Sam nodded. He had finished mixing the popcorn and the sauce. He brought the popcorn and asked Mercedes to grab some drinks before they went back to sit on the couch.

"Do you really want to know?" Sam asked once they were comfortable on the couch. Mercedes nodded.

"Okay. Well, I've got some actually. Mike called me lover-boy because - well, according to him, I easily fall for a girl. So, my first girlfriend was when I was 14. She lived nearby and we went to school together. It was a short fling. We ended because she moved away. After that, I was with Rose. She approached me when I was elected as Quarterback. She ended up cheated on me with my team mate. After that, I turned into a serial dater - spending time with the cheerleaders. Then, there's Mona. I met her in college. Dated for three years, and she left me for one of the professor. After that, Dina. Turned up to be a rebound. Then, Tessa. We lasted for around two years - and I found out she was using me as her beard on the night I planned to propose to her"

"Don't you ever give up? I mean, you've been hurt by these woman, Sam!" Mercedes asked.

"I guess so. I looked at all the heartbreaks as they aren't the one - you know - your soulmate, the one who is destined to be with you for the rest of your life. Although, After Tessa, I sort of decided to take a break from woman. But then -"

"Then? What happened?" Mercedes asked, impatient.

"You happened" he said softly. Sam gave her his famous lopsided smile when Mercedes seemed to be lost in words. "I was telling myself to focus on the patisserie, leaving the heart matters behind, focus on myself and all. Then, I laid my eyes on you and everything else doesn't matter. Why do you think I introduced myself to you on that day? I never done something like that before! You must've thought I am weird or something!" he laughed. Mercedes stared at Sam. _This man going to be the death of me with all his sweet words_ , she thought as snuggled herself closer to Sam, playing with his large hand and long fingers.

"It did weird me out - you're introduction, I mean. But, I didn't give it much thought. Although I did think that you're handsome. Not as handsome as Hemsy, but quite okay"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I think I need to confiscate all your Marvel movies that have Thor in it" he groaned. Mercedes laughed.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she teased him. Sam pouted.

"Of course I am. What's so special about him that makes you like him so much. Do I need to let my hair grows?"

Mercedes laughed. She looked up as she caressed his hair.

"Oh, please no! I hate men with long hair" she said. "You're perfect. There's nothing to change about you" she continued as she stared into his eyes. Sam smiled and he leaned down to kiss her.

"So do you. You're perfect too" he whispered as he kissed her more. They ended up making out on the couch. Sam caressed Mercedes' body. His hands ended up on her breasts. Mercedes tensed up when he squeezed her ample breasts. The fog in her mind started to clear up as she broke the kiss and took Sam's hands - putting a stop to them.

"Wait!" she said. Sam looked at her, confused. "I - I have something to tell you" she said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"I'm a virgin" Mercedes whispered.

"Well, I'm not" Sam said, confused. Mercedes was staring at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Sam regulated his breathing, kicking out the fog of lust that had invaded his brain and pulled Mercedes closer to him. He understood the hidden message that she tried to convey. He mentally kicked himself for not being aware of it.

"I'm sorry if I scared you just now" he whispered. "I promise that I'll go according to your pace. Don't worry. I'm not pressuring you to have sex with me" he continued.

"Thank you, Sam" Mercedes said, feeling relief.

"Although, if you want to have sex, just call me and I'll be at your service!" Sam jokingly said. He laughed out loud when Mercedes took a small pillow on the couch and smacked him with it.

"Shut up!" she said, blushing so hard. Sam laughed louder as he kept teasing her while fending off the pillow attacks. They ended up falling from the couch and onto the floor. Sam pulled Mercedes closer to him and hugged her tightly.

"Ah, I love you, Mercedes!" he blurted out. Mercedes was stunned. She stared at Sam, eyes as wide as saucers. Sam stopped laughing as he realised what he just said. He was about to apologize when Mercedes opened her mouth.

"I - I can't say that I love you because I don't even know how does love feel. But do know that I care deeply about you, Sam" she said. Her words were lace with emotions and it made Sam smiled.

"I do understand" he said as he kissed her temple. Indeed. He did understand her feeling. His Mercedes had come along way and he is proud of all that she had explored and achieved throughout their relationship. They still have a long way to go and he vowed to be with her as she explored her feeling and conquered all her fears.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

To the guest reviewer that asked whether English is my first language or not. Well, to answer your question, English is my second language. My first language is Malay. I am from Malaysia, btw. Maybe I should put this little bit of information in my disclaimer. I apologize if you guys experienced some difficulties in reading this story. I tend to post it as soon as I finish writing and do some editing after, whenever I have some free time.

p/s: I would be delighted if someone can help me beta my fic!

* * *

Sam was surprised when his parents and his younger sister, Stacy were at his patisserie when he walked into his office after spending the lunch time with Mercedes. He was grateful they decided to go to Mercedes' favourite Italian restaurant nearby instead of dining at the patisserie. His girlfriend would have a heart attack if she met his parents out of the blue.

"When did you guys arrive? You should've told me or Stevie" Sam said as he hugged his family.

"Last night. We don't want to bother you or Stevie. We're staying at the family's apartment" Dwight Evans explain. He and his wife, Mary Evans sat on the large sofa in Sam's office - facing their eldest son.

"So, Stevie said you're dating?" Mary started once she saw her eldest was sitting comfortably. Sam straightened himself. He should've known that Stevie blabbed the whole thing to their family. That younger brother of his cannot keep any secret at all.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm dating someone. Her name is Mercedes Jones" Sam explained, bracing himself for all the inquiries that would come his way.

"When can we meet her?" Stacy asked. According to Stevie, this time around, the relationship is a bit different. He had described it as more intense and it made Stacy curious about his eldest brother's latest endeavour in finding the one.

"I don't think it's a good idea" Sam said. Three set of eyes were staring at her with dissatisfaction. Sam sighed. He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

"I mean, Mercedes has a bit of situation. She's not comfortable dealing with strangers. It'll take time for her to be comfortable around new people. So, promise me that you won't judge her as soon as you meet her" Sam explained.

"Don't worry, darlin'! We're going to be on our best behaviour. I'm just excited to meet this woman whom Stevie said had enamored you so much! I'm surprise that you didn't tell me about her at all! All I get is Instagram posts with cheesy captions!" Mary said.

"Mom, if I tell you about her, you would've flown here as soon as you know about her. I don't need you to scare her off before we can be together" Sam explained. His hopelessly romantic trait was something that he inherited from his mother. Sam not telling his mom about it was his own way of protecting Mercedes from her. If he talks about Mercedes to his mother, Mary would take it as a hint that the relationship was getting serious and Sam was ready to take it to the next level. Therefore, she would visit her son and observed the girl.

"Are you sure about this one, son?" Dwight asked. Truth be told, he always worried about Sam and his love life. All of his relationships ended up with heartbreaks and Dwight had enough of watching his son suffered. When Stevie blurted out about Sam's new relationship during his latest trip home, Dwight cannot sit still until he meets the woman or at least knew what's going on with it. The smile that decorated Sam's face when he talked about the woman made him worry. His son was deeply in love with this Mercedes Jones.

"I think she's the one, dad. Everything was intense with Mercedes. We work really well together" Sam said.

"Well, judging by your dopey smile, I think Stevie was right. I can't wait to meet her!" Stacy added.

* * *

After his parents and Stacy left, Sam picked up his phone and called Stevie - giving him an earful for blabbing about his love life to their parents. Then, he continued his work as he thought of the good way to tell Mercedes about his family. He was lost in his thoughts for the most evening.

"Mr Evans, Ms Jones is here!" John informed him. Sam immediately tidied up his work space and went to meet Mercedes.

"You're not ready yet!" Mercedes said, surprised. At the same time, Sam remembered that he needed to send Mercedes' home because her car was in workshop till tomorrow evening.

"Sorry! I'll go and change!" Sam said as he kissed her cheek, before he went to change his clothes. While waiting for Sam, Mercedes chose two slices of cheesecake brownies, some fruit tarts and four eclairs to go. A moment later, Sam appeared in his shirt and jeans. They walked to his car. He helped Mercedes into the passenger seat before he went to settled himself into the car and then, drove away.

"Do you want to get something for dinner?" Sam asked. Mercedes shook her head.

"I have enough ingredients to whip up something for us" she explained. They arrived at Mercedes' building. Sam parked and hastily made his way to open the door for her, but Mercedes had beat him to it.

"Darlin'!" Sam chastised her. She chuckled.

"Sam, I know how to open the door and I can do it on my own!" she said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I know that! But -,"

She cut him by putting her hand on his cheek. "I know that you're a southern gentleman and all, but it's a habit, you know. I'll try to be more considerate, next time"

"Fine" Sam grumbled as she laughed at him. They went to her apartment. Sam closed and locked the door once they both settled in. Mercedes went to her room, to change her clothes after she put her purchase at the patisserie on the kitchen bar. Sam went to fridge, opening it as he looked at anything that they could use for dinner. He noticed that Mercedes had already prepared some chicken fillets.

"I told you that I'm going to prepare dinner, right?" Mercedes said as she used her butt to push Sam away from the fridge.

"I'm just checking what you get in here. Last time you said that you got everything, we ended up eating some leftover sandwiches and I had to order pizza later because I am hungry"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't know how you keep that body. You eat more than me and I'm the bigger one here"

"It's because I am tall" Sam said, smirking. He knew Mercedes hated it when he compared their height. She made a face at him and he laughed.

"I know that you're a chef, but this is my kitchen. Go and wait in the living room" Mercedes said, pushing Sam away when he dove into the fridge once again.

"Okay! Okay! I won't disturb you! Let me stay here. I'll get lonely in the living room" he pleaded. Mercedes let out a sigh as she nodded. Sam smiled as he hoped onto the stool at the kitchen bar, watching his girlfriend working. Mercedes put the chicken fillets into the batter that she had prepared and kept in the fridge. Once the oil is heated, she put the fillets into the pan. As he watched her working, Sam started a casual conversation. He started by asking about her day at work and other mundane topics.

"So, my parents are here" he said. Mercedes absentmindedly nodded as she took out the fillet from the pan.

"They want to meet you" Sam added.

"Sure"

He smirked when he noticed that Mercedes didn't pay any attention to what he said. She was busy stirring the black pepper sauce in the pot.

"They want us to get married"

"Sound good"

Sam was holding his laughter.

"And give them lots of grandchildren"

"Really? I - what?" Mercedes asked as she turned off the fire for the sauce. She turned to look at Sam and he burst out laughing. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at Sam as she continued to set their plates. Sam went and hugged her waist. She pushed him away, but Sam's hold was too tight.

"I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't help it" he said. Mercedes was able to wiggle herself out of Sam's arms. "You're clueless face was cute though" he added. Mercedes took a piece of steam broccoli and threw it at Sam. He caught it and munch it.

"You can be jerk sometimes, you know?" Mercedes said. Sam laughed and nodded.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it. But, the one about my parents is true. They arrived last night and they stopped by the patisserie at noon. And -,"

"And?" Mercedes said, looking at Sam expectantly.

"They want to meet you"

The sentence made Mercedes' heart to beat frantically. Uncertainty started to bubble in her. She stared at Sam and she could already the cold sweat on her neck. Sam noticed that Mercedes had stopped arranging the vegetable on the plate. She was staring into space. His instinct kicked in. He immediately took a glass of water and pulled out a chair. He let her sit on it and gave her the glass of water. Mercedes gulped down the whole glass in seconds.

"Okay, calm down. Take a deep breath" Sam instructed her. She did as he told her. "Now, let it out slowly" Mercedes let out her breath slowly. She put her hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Oh my god, Sam! They want to meet me!" she said. "Do they know how do I look? Or anything about me?"

"They saw my Instagram posts" Sam said, shrugging his shoulders. "But, I haven't told them about you yet. Apparently, Stevie beat me to it"

"Oh, Sam! What if your parents hate me?" Mercedes said. Various scenarios were playing in her head and none of them was good. She stood up and started to pace in the kitchen. Sam walked to her and hugged her tightly.

"Calm down" he whispered. When he felt her body less tense, Sam looked at her eyes.

"We won't know until we meet them. But, I don't think my parents will have any problem with you. Mercedes, you're an amazing woman. Besides, you make me happy and that's the only thing matter to them" Sam said. "So, do you want to meet them?" he asked. Mercedes thought about it. Sam had agreed to meet her family without any second thought about it and it is only fair that she does the same.

"Ye - yeah, I'll meet them" she said. "But, don't leave me alone!"

"I promise. I'll always be by your side" Sam said as he kissed her. "So, can we have our dinner now?" he asked, later. Mercedes hit his shoulder and laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

Quinn watched Mercedes who was pacing back and forth in front of her. She shook her head as she stood up and held her. She pulled her and pushed her to seat on the ottoman next to her.

"Calm down! You're making me dizzy!" she said. Mercedes let out a heavy sigh. She started to fidget with her fingers. Quinn went back to sit on her ottoman.

"So, we know that his parents want to meet you. Have you decided the date and time?" Quinn asked. She was definitely impressed with the progress that Sam had made in three months.

"It's tomorrow. At 12" Mercedes mumbled. "Oh, Quinn! I don't know what to do! What if they don't like me? What if I screw this up? I don't want to mess it up! I like Sam! I like what we have right now!" Mercedes whined. She put her head in her hands and started to yell. Quinn shook her head again. She dealt with 'freak out Mercedes' before.

"What did Sam say about this?"

"According to him, they know how I look and what's matter to them is his happiness. He said he's happy with me. So I don't have anything to worry about!"

"Good then! You make their son happy! They'll like you for sure!" Quinn said, trying to motivate Mercedes. Mercedes rolled her eyes. Quinn looked at Mercedes.

"It's not really about meeting the parents, is it?" she asked. Mercedes bit her lower lip. She let out a heavy sigh again.

"Half of it. I am worried about his mother. You know, Mike's mom doesn't really like Tina. They're still at odd with each other even though Mike and Tina have been together for more than a year. Then, there's the other thing"

"Your mom?"

"Well, _that too_! Quinn, you've seen my family! We're not exactly like the normal family that you know"

"Well, every family has their own problem you know. You're just over thinking! We cross the bridge when it's time to do so" Quinn said. "Now, let's find something for you to wear!"

"Shit! I haven't thought about it!" Mercedes said and she started pacing again. Quinn caught her.

"Okay, let's go and check your closet. If we couldn't find anything, we're buying new clothes!" Quinn took her purse and threw Mercedes' purse to her. Then, both of them left Quinn's house. They were heading to Mercedes' house when she decided that she wanted to get new clothes for the meeting.

 _All the best, sweety!_

Mercedes read the message that Quinn had sent to her. She thanked Quinn and then put her phone into her handbag. She grabbed her bag and went out to the living room, where Sam was waiting for her. Sam greeted her with a wide smile and a kiss. He rubbed her arms.

"You look amazing!" he said.

"Thank you" Mercedes replied. She was nervous and she could feel the cold sweat that started to form on her neck. Mercedes looked at Sam when she felt him tightened his grip on her right hand. She closed her eyes when he kissed her temple.

"Everything will be fine" he whispered, giving her an assuring smile. Mercedes smiled at him as she took a deep breath and calmed her nerves.

"I do hope so" she said. They left her apartment after making sure that all the lights and electrical appliances were turned off. Mercedes locked the door and they walked to the elevator.

"Who else going to be there?" Mercedes asked.

"My parents and my siblings, Stevie and Stacie" Sam explained. He knew that Mercedes was nervous. Her usually warm hand was getting colder and sweaty.

"Thank you" Sam said, looking at Mercedes once they were settled in the car. She looked at him with a frown - a confusion marred her perfect face. Sam grinned. "For agreeing to meet my family. I know it is not easy for you. So, thank you so much for doing this" he explained. Mercedes smiled.

"It's not a big deal. You've met mine before"

Sam opened the door with his key. His right hand was holding Mercedes' hand, squeezing it as if lending his power to her whenever he felt her nervousness.

"Mom! Dad!" Sam yelled. A moment later, Mary and Dwight appeared in front of them. Sam smiled as he greeted them. Mercedes watched as he hugged his parents. She calmed her nerves when Sam turned to look at her. His hand reached for hers as he pulled her closer.

"This is Mercedes. The one you've been waiting to meet" he said, grinning at his parents. "Mercedes, these are my parents, Dwight and Mary Evans"

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Evans" Mercedes said, smiling as she gave her hand for a handshake. Dwight took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, sweetie!" he said. Mary stood next to her husband. Her eyes were busy assessing Mercedes. She shook her hands and smiled at her when Dwight released Mercedes' hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mercedes. But please, call me Mary" she said. Mercedes nodded. Mary noticed that Sam was holding Mercedes' hand.

"Sammy!" a loud yell was heard. Mercedes was shocked when a blonde woman suddenly appeared and hugged Sam. She was confused when Sam laughed and hugged the girl tight before releasing himself.

"God, Stacie! Let your brother breath! Can't you see that you're startling Mercedes?" Mary chided her youngest. Stacie just grinned at her mother and stuck her tongue out at Sam who was laughing at her. She went toward Mercedes and introduced herself.

"I'm Stacie Evans! Sammy's sister"

"Mercedes Jones" Mercedes said as she accepted the handshake.

"Let's go to the living room and make ourselves comfortable. We're still waiting for Stevie to show up" Dwight said. Everyone moved to the living room. Sam sat in between Stacie and Mercedes, opposite of his parents. They chatted - well, its more to Dwight and Mary asking questions while Mercedes or Sam answered it. The questions were centred around Mercedes.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Stacie chimed in. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and smiled.

"Mercedes' office is at the opposite of SE Patisserie. We first met when she came and bought some pastries" Sam explained.

"Then, he helped me baked a wedding cake for my friends" Mercedes added.

"We got closer after that, and I decided to ask her out and she agreed" Sam finished the story with a wide smile as he looked at Mercedes. Dwight, Mary and Stacie exchanged glances as they observed the couple.

"Hello, family! I am sorry for the lateness" Stevie's entrance made everyone focused at him. "Hey, Mercedes!" he greeted Mercedes as he went and hugged his parents. Mercedes watched the Evans as they focused on Stevie. She could feel the warmth of the family when she watched their interaction. Somehow, it touched her heart. Mary invited everyone to the dining room as they rose from their seats. Sam turned to look at Mercedes. He frowned when he noticed her wiping her eyes. He gently touched her shoulder. She looked at him and noticed the concern in his eyes. She gave him a smile and mouthed that she's fine.

"Sam? Mercedes?" Mary called when she realised that they weren't moving.

"I'm fine. Don't worry" Mercedes said, assuring Sam as she squeezed his hand. She pulled him to join his family.

"I've made each of your favourite, kids. Gobble up!" Mary said once everyone was seated. The dining table were full with variety of food.

"Thank you, mom! You're the best!" Stacie and Stevie said as they stood up and hugged Mary, kissing both of her cheeks. Sam followed his sibling and kissed his mother too.

"Okay, I know that you're thankful! Kisses make me happy, but I'll be happier if you guys finish the food! Mercedes, please help yourself too!" Mary said, laughing at her children's antics. Sam scooped some lasagna onto a plate and gave it to Mercedes.

"Mom's lasagna is the best in the world!" he said excitedly. Mercedes chuckled at him. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Mercedes took her spoon and began eating.

"Wow! This is delicious!" she said once she tasted the lasagna.

"Thank you, darling. Don't be shy! We have a lot more" Mary said. They chatted during the lunch. It's more to Mercedes listening to the Evans conversation and answering questions whenever they mentioned her name. After everyone had finished eating, Mary started cleaning the table. Noticing that Mary was working alone, Mercedes decided to help. Sam wanted to stay and help when he noticed it, but his father pulled him away.

"You want them to get along, right?" Dwight asked when Sam refused to move. One look at his father, Sam relented. He followed Dwight to the lounge. Stacie brought the desserts and some fruits to the lounge and joined her father and brother there.

"Relax, Sam!" Stevie said when he saw Sam worriedly looking at the kitchen. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. He hoped nothing will go wrong.

Mary was surprised when Mercedes didn't follow Sam to the lounge and started to help her cleaning the table. They collected all the dirty dishes and brought everything to the kitchen. Mercedes soaked all the dirty dishes. Mary observed her as she started to wash the dishes. Mercedes is definitely different from all of Sam's former girlfriends. Race and size are the obvious different, but Mary didn't care about that. She noticed that Mercedes is quiet. She only talks when she's being addressed, but Mary chalked it up to her being shy since it was their first meeting. Besides, Sam did mention that Mercedes takes time to warm up to someone new.

"You're different from the rest" Mary said. Mercedes who was washing a bowl, looked at her. Mary smiled. She took a dry cloth and began wiping the plates that Mercedes had washed.

"Mercedes, tell me your first impression on Sam" Mary said. A smile appeared on Mercedes' face as she remembered Sam introducing himself to her when she was paying her purchase.

"Weirdo" she said. Mary raised her eyebrows. She didn't expect that. Sam's previous girlfriends normally gushed about her son's attractiveness. "Wait, let me explain! It's not a _weird_ , weirdo. Just - urm - the first time we met, at the patisserie. I was paying for my bread and tarts - then, he suddenly told me his name. I thought he's weird because I didn't even ask his name. He just blurted it out of the blue! Then, he helped me with the wedding cake and we got to know each other and I honestly think that he's amazing!" Mercedes said as she looked at Mary. "You've raised an outstanding man, Ms Mary. I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but Sam - he has been patience and understanding throughout this relationship"

"Oh, honey!" Mary said as she noticed the tears. She immediately left the plate that she was wiping and went to hug Mercedes, while wiping her tears.

Sam was walking into the kitchen when he saw Mary wiping Mercedes' cheeks. He started to panic when he realised that Mercedes was crying.

"Mom? What happened? What did you say to her?" he asked as he rushed to Mercedes.

"Oh, hush! I didn't do anything!" Mary said. She pushed her son away and brought Mercedes to the chair and asked her to sit down. She shook her head when Sam kneeled down in front of Mercedes and asking whether she's okay or not.

"I'm fine. I guess I just got overwhelm with emotion and somehow the tears just kept on rolling down" Mercedes explained. "Ugh, this is embarrassing!" she said, covering her face in her hand and bowed down to her knees. Mary chuckled as she watched. Sam was confused. He looked at his mother and Mary just shrugged her shoulders.

"Mercedes, darling. Come on. Drink this warm tea. It'll help you calm down" Mary said. Mercedes raised up her face and took the tea.

"Thank you, Ms Mary" she said before sipping the tea. She looked at Sam's worried face. She touched his cheek and caressed it. "I am fine. Don't worry" she said, smiling.

"Okay. I believe you" Sam said. The scene before her made Mary think that perhaps, Sam had found his life partner in Mercedes. She didn't need anymore conviction. Besides, the moment Mercedes started helping her, Mary had already liked the woman.

"I'm going to finish washing the dishes" Mercedes said once she finished her tea. Sam wanted to stop her, but her stares made him bit his lower lip and nodded his head. Mary chuckled at the exchange.

"Well, why don't you help her, Sammy? I'm going to join your father and your siblings" Mary said. Sam nodded. He felt more at ease doing it, rather than leaving his mother and Mercedes alone after what he had witnessed.

"So, what's the verdict?" Stacie asked once Mary joined them. Mary sat next to her husband and looked at her family.

"She's nice. Definitely different from all of his exes -"

"Mom, that's racist!" Stevie chimed in. Mary gave her son a dirty look for cutting her mid sentence.

"I'm not finish yet! And I am not talking about her race or her size!" she scolded him. Stevie grinned sheepishly and apologized. "What I meant was, how many of them stayed and helped me after we ate? They usually stuck to Sam's hip whenever he brought them over. And for your information, after we brought all of the dirty plates and utensils, Mercedes started to wash everything, without me, telling her to do it. Then, the way she talked about Sammy - it made me proud that I raised him right. I definitely think that she's the one for him" Mary explained.

"She sounds nice" Stacie said.

"Mercedes is nice. She seems a bit distant because she needs time warming up to strangers. Well, I like her better than Dana or the others" Stevie said.

Dwight cleared his throat when he noticed Sam and Mercedes coming toward them.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Dad just asked about Mike" Stevie said.

"Yeah, how is he? His father was complaining that he hasn't visited them for awhile now" Dwight mentally gave himself a pat for the quick thinking.

"Mike's fine. Busy at the firm, as usual. He just won his latest case yesterday" Sam explained. They stayed for awhile before Sam excused themselves. Mercedes was surprised when Mary hugged her when they said their goodbye. All the way home, Mercedes thought about the Evans. She could see that they are a close knit family. Mary Evans is the ideal mother that everyone wishes to have. Somehow, she felt inadequate to be around Sam's family. Their backgrounds are too different.

Sam was anxious. Ever since they stepped out from his parents' house, Mercedes was quiet. The whole journey home she was silent and kept on staring at the window. Even when they arrived at her apartment, safely in it, she was still lost in her thought. When Mercedes emerged after changing her clothes, Sam decided to confront her.

"Are you going to tell me the reason you cried?" Sam asked. Mercedes sighed and nodded. She sat next to him, facing him.

"You know about my mom, right?" she asked. Sam nodded, assuming that she was talking about the cheating. "Watching your family today, I realise that we're different. We were raised in a different environment, different background" Mercedes started. Sam was having a bad feeling.

"O-kay. What are you trying to convey here? Let me tell you something. If you try to break up with me because our family are different, just know that I'm not going to agree with it" he said. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Listen, okay? I'm worried if they'll accept me if they know about my family" she said. Sam frowned.

"I've met your family. They seem okay to me" he said, confused.

"That's because you haven't been with us for long. The way you behave with your family, you won't see that in mine. We don't really show any affection toward each other. Especially with my mom. Ever since we're young, we mostly spend time with daddy. Momma was always busy. With work, and then with her lover. That's the reason for the tears - watching how your mom treated you and your siblings. We don't really have it with my momma. For her, as long as she can provide for us, that's good. She thinks money is everything. It's like she trades it with her affection. I was deeply touched when your mom hugged me just now. I couldn't even remember the last time my momma hugged me. What would your family thinks if they know about all of this?"

Sam wiped the tears that trailed down Mercedes' cheeks. He kissed the wet traces and hugged her tight.

"I told you, right? No matter what happens in the future, I will always be with you. Whether my family likes it or not" he whispered to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much for the reviews / follow / favourite!

* * *

Sam stared at the sleeping Mercedes. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Everything that she told him kept on playing at the back of his mind. He understood that Dionne played a big part in Mercedes' reclusive view on love and relationship. Tonight, Sam saw another side of Mercedes. At first, he thought her nervousness of meeting his parents was due to her introvertness or the social anxiety. Apparently, he was wrong. Mercedes was scared because of her family and her mother. When he first found out about Dionne's cheating, Sam didn't think anything about it. Mercedes' reaction when he told her about it informed him that she was ashamed and apparently the effect is definitely worse than he thought. No wonder she keeps to herself most of the time, Sam thought as he played with her hair. They had known each other for around four months and throughout the length of time, Sam noticed that Mercedes usually spends her time with him or Quinn. She met Kurt and Tina once a month for a brunch or lunch. To Sam, family is everything and he knew that Mercedes thought the same too. Her relationship with her father and siblings is amazing. He could see that. Dionne Jones is a complicated person. Based on their meetings, Sam conclude that Dionne is cold, and Mercedes seemed distant with her, but at times, she appeared as a caring mother.

"Sam?"

Sam looked at Mercedes and gave her a lopsided smile. Mercedes wiped her sleepy eyes as she adjusting her vision to the light that shone from her bedroom's ceiling. Her eyes were puffy due to the crying . She looked at Sam and her eyes went wide when she noticed that he was shirtless. Sam blushed when he saw her reaction.

"It was getting hotter, so I took off my shirt" he explained sheepishly. The way Mercedes was staring at him definitely had an effect on his body. He immediately focused on other things.

"Are you okay?" he concernedly asked. Mercedes nodded - trying to avert her gaze from Sam's sculptured body.

"Thank you for staying. I am sorry for breaking down. I honestly don't know what's got into me" she said. Sam took her hand and caressed it, playing with her fingers.

"I think your heart has had enough of keeping it to yourself. Maybe it's telling you since I am here with you, it's time for you to share your burden and problems with me" he said. Mercedes smiled.

"You and your sweet words. It's so cheesy, but somehow it warms my heart" she said, making Sam chuckled. Mercedes messed his hair. Sam looked so adorable with his bedhead.

"I'm going to go and prepare the dinner" she said as she got out of her bed. She took Sam's shirt and threw it at him. "Put it on! Your body gave weird effect to me!" she said as she walked out of her room. Sam took the shirt and put it on, laughing and shaking his head at Mercedes.

* * *

After dinner, Sam went to check on his patisserie and restaurant. Then, he decided to go and meet his parents. He planned to talk with them after sending Mercedes home, but she had asked him to stay and he himself also reluctant to leave her in her emotional state. When he arrived at his parents' place. he was surprised to see Stevie was still there.

"Well, everyone is here. Good then!" he said as he joined them at the lounge. He looked at his family members and smile. "So, what do you think of Mercedes?" he asked.

"You knew that I have no problem with her, Sam" Stevie said.

"Mom? Dad?" Sam said.

"The fact that she helped me after we ate is enough to put her in my good book" Mary said. She smiled at his eldest son. "Besides, I am sure that she cares about you a lot. She seems like a good young woman too. I do hope we can get closer because if she's marrying my son, and joining this family, she needs to be more relaxed around us" she continued. Sam blushed when his mom talked about Mercedes being his wife.

"I agree with your mom. She seems too tense and whenever we talked about her family, she seemed so cryptic. Are you sure she's not hiding anything from you? Secret marriage or any skeleton in the closet?" Dwight asked. Sam chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, dad. No secret marriage. In fact, I am her first boyfriend. Mercedes has been truthful about everything with me. We have no secrets" Sam explained.

"First boyfriend? How old is she?" Stacie asked, surprised.

"Don't be nosy, Stace! Some people decided to focus on other things besides relationship. No big deal!" Stevie chimed in. He knew about Mercedes' repulsive behaviour toward love and relationship and he thought that it was nobody business but Sam and Mercedes. Stacie shrugged her shoulders. She didn't really care. The only thing that mattered was Sam's happiness. His big brother seemed totally in love and happy when he was around Mercedes and that's the most important thing.

"I'm cool with that! Besides, she is more tolerable than your previous conquests. I can see that she was uncomfortable, but she treated us politely and she's being true to herself. Plus, she didn't act too nice or overly friendly like your other ass kissing girlfriends" Stacie said.

"Well, if you said that she's not hiding anything, then I have no problem with her" Dwight said. Mary had told him that the feelings seemed mutual this time around. Mercedes definitely loves Sam and Dwight trusted his wife instinct. Perhaps, his son had finally found his other half. Sam grinned. He felt like a big burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I am glad that you like Mercedes. Believe me when I say that she's the one for me! Mercedes Jones is one complicated woman, but she is one of the most genuine people I have ever met in my life" Sam said, grinning.

* * *

Mercedes was tired. It was one of the stressful day at work. She felt like all of her energy had been drained out. Besides that, she could feel her body getting warmer and the headache that attacked her definitely didn't make her day better. All she wanted to do was curling up in her bed. She took a deep breath when the clock showed that it was already five o'clock. She quickly packed everything and dragging her feet away once she had tidied up her work station. She didn't think that she could walk, so she was hoping that Sam would be able to send her home. However, she was surprised when she saw her father was standing in front of her building.

"Daddy!" Mercedes said, grinning widely. All the headache and the bad of her day were forgotten when she saw her father's smiling face.

"What are you doing here? You should've called!" Mercedes fussed. David Jones smiled at his daughter's antics. He detected some changes in her voice and his hand immediately went to her temple and neck, checking her temperature.

"Your body is so warmth!" David said. Mercedes sighed. "Have you taken something for your cold?"

"It started this morning. I haven't had time to take anything yet" Mercedes mumbled. David rolled his eyes.

"Baby girl!" he chided her. "You should rest! Luckily I come prepared! I know something is not right when we talked two nights ago and you told me that your throat is itchy and the headache!" David said. He pulled her to his car and opened the passenger's door for her. Then, he went to the driver seat and took a small bag from the backseat. He opened it and gave a bottle of orange juice to Mercedes.

"Drink this freshly squeeze orange juice" he said. Then, David took his phone and called someone. A few seconds later, Sam appeared at the car.

"Mr Jones!" Sam said, surprised to see David. He then frowned when he noticed Mercedes on the passenger seat.

"Someone is not feeling well and tried to hide it" David said when he noticed the frowned. Mercedes rolled her eyes. Her daddy is such a drama queen.

"I'm fine. Just a little headache only" Mercedes said.

"That, and some cold. Your voice started to sound nasally" David Jones chimed in. Sam chuckled at their exchange.

"Can you drive her car? I'm going to send her home" David said to Sam. Sam nodded. He asked for the car key from Mercedes.

"Go ahead. I'll follow you later. I need to change my clothes first" Sam said.

* * *

When Sam arrived at Mercedes' apartment, David and Mercedes were already inside. Mercedes was trying to coerce her father to stay, but the old man refused to do so, claiming that he had a lot of work to do. Sam smirked when Mercedes pouted. His girlfriend is such a baby around her daddy, he thought. It's a trait that seemed weird for Mercedes, at first.

"What took you so long, young man?" David asked when he realised Sam was there.

"I stopped by the grocery store to buy some ingredients for soup" Sam said, lifting the grocery bag that filled with vegetable and other things. David patted Sam's back.

"As expected! I am not worried to leave my daughter with you! I am happy that she has you with her, Sam Evans!" David said. He then turned toward Mercedes and hugged her tight.

"Remember everything that I said. Take a good care of yourself and be happy, baby girl! I love you" he said and kissed her temple.

"I love you too, daddy! Take care! Drive safely!" Mercedes said. David nodded and told them to not sending him downstairs. He closed the door and walked to the elevator. Once he arrived at his car, he looked up and smile as he waved goodbye at Sam and Mercedes who were watching him through the apartment's window. He definitely glad that his Mercedes had found Sam in her life.

* * *

Next chapter will focus on David and Dionne Jones. All your questions about Dionne will be answered in that chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you so much for the reviews / follow / favourite!

* * *

After David had left, Sam immediately went to the kitchen and started to prepared the ingredients. Mercedes followed him and started to help him. Sam looked at Mercedes, eyebrows raised up when he saw her taking the knife.

"What are you doing, missy?" he asked.

"Helping you" Mercedes answered nonchalantly. She took out the celery from the grocery bag. Mercedes frowned when Sam took the celery and the knife from her.

"You're not feeling well. Go and have a rest" he said.

"It's just a little headache and some cold" Mercedes said, rolling her eyes.

"Go and rest. I'll bring the soup once it's ready" Sam said as he pushed Mercedes out of the kitchen.

"Fine!" Mercedes said as she stomped out to her bedroom. She changed into her sweatshirt and pants. Then, she laid down on her bad because she felt dizzy again.

* * *

Sam scooped the soup that he had made and took out the baguette that he had brought from his patisserie. He cut the baguette and put it on the plate. Then, he poured the orange juice that he had squeeze into a glass. Putting everything on a tray, he brought them to Mercedes' room. He smiled fondly once he saw that Mercedes was sleeping. He put the tray on her bedside table and gently woke her up.

"Hey, I finished the soup" he said once Mercedes had woken up. He took the water bottle that Mercedes always put next to her bed and gave it to her. Once she drank the water, Sam took the bowl. Mercedes wanted to take the bowl from him, but he took it away.

"Let me feed you" Sam said, smirking mischievously once he saw Mercedes' wide eyes.

"Ehh, I can do it on my own. It's okay!"

"I know that you can feed yourself, but I want to spoil my girlfriend. Come on! Open your mouth! Say ahhh!"

Sam frowned when Mercedes just looked at him. "Mercedes, open your mouth" he said once again, a little bit stern this time. Mercedes let out an exaggerated sigh as she did as he told her to do. Sam chuckled as he fed her. The smile never left his face when he noticed that Mercedes was blushing every time he fed her the soup and the bread.

"How adorable" he commented once she had finished the food.

"Shut up!" Mercedes grumbled as she took the glass of orange juice that Sam had given to her. "Thank you for the delicious meal, Mr Evans" she said when she finished her juice. Mercedes put the glass back on the tray.

"It's my pleasure, darling" Sam replied, smiling widely. He settled himself on the bed, enveloping Mercedes in his arm. "So, do I need to know about any disease that you have?" he asked. Mercedes frowned. She looked at him in confusion.

"Well, you know - your father seemed really worried about your cold and before this, your mother also worried about you getting down with cold or fever"

Mercedes laughed.

"No. Nothing to worry about. That's just how they are. Daddy is definitely - you know - one of the overbearing types? My mom also like that. She might not care if we are missing her or not, but she does worry if we got sick. She won't take care of us, but she'll bring us to see a doctor. That's for sure. We are a bunch of dysfunctional people, you know"

"It's what makes yourself you, and I don't have any intention of changing it" Sam said. He smiled when he noticed Mercedes was blushing again. Her dark skin complexion might hide it, but he could tell every time she blushed. "Every parents has their own ways. For us, mom will fuss over us every time we're sick. She would cook our favourite food and make sure that we have enough fluids. Sometimes it can be a little bit annoying. While dad - if it's only cold or fever, and we can still walk, he would make us work at the farm to - quoting him - 'kick the sickness away'. There were times that I pretended I cannot get up because I don't want to work" Sam said, chuckling fondly at the memories.

"Maybe you're right. And I can see that you get Ms Mary's trait and I am grateful for that. If not, you're going to make me move my body to kick my sickness!" Mercedes said, laughing. Sam stared at Mercedes. The comment about her moving her body definitely trigger his lust and dirty thoughts. A different type of dirty comments kept on playing in his mind.

"Sam?" Mercedes called when she noticed he was lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah!" Sam said, clearing his throat. "Well, I think I need to go back to the patisserie. After I close up, I'll come back and check on you" he said, getting out of the bed. He took the tray and brought them to the kitchen. He put everything into the dishwasher and turned it on.

"Here" Mercedes said, startling Sam when he turned around. He looked at the card and the key that Mercedes was holding. He then looked at her. Mercedes bit her lower lip.

"It'll be easier for you to get into the building and the apartment later" she said. She was surprised when Sam pulled her into a tight hug. "I guess you don't find it weird or too fast, huh?" Mercedes said as she brought her arms around Sam's torso. The vibration of Sam's laughter travelled through their bodies. Sam took the access card and the key.

"No. You surprised me though. I'll give you mine later" Sam said, kissing her as he bade her goodbye.

* * *

David Jones stared at the trimly cut and well maintained backyard. He sipped his coffee and then rose up from his seat. Satisfied with how neat and tidy the backyard look, he brought his mug and went into the house. He went into the living room and reached for an album. He flipped through the album. A smile graced his face when he looked at the pictures of his children when they were young. Then, his eyes stopped on a picture of him and Dionne on their wedding day. How youthful both of them looked. He and Dionne married young. When they first met, David was 25 and Dionne was 20 years old. It was love at the first sight for David. After months of dating, he proposed and she agreed. His family was against their union because they had chosen someone for him, but David was stubborn and decided to marry Dionne. It was a simple wedding at the city hall. No reception or whatsoever, but they were happy. They had their own flaws, but somehow they learnt to complete each other. Few months later, they got the news that Dionne was pregnant. At first, David wasn't happy since they were both struggling to support their life. Dionne was a student, while David worked as a fishmonger. His business was still small. When the baby was born, David fell in love again. His baby girl looked exactly like him and he vowed to do everything to protect her. After Mercedes was born, his business was getting better. David landed a job supplying fish and seafood to one of the biggest restaurant in the city. Life was great. Then, James was born and their family felt complete. Dionne started working and life couldn't have been better for them. _Then, when did everything go wrong?_ David asked himself as he looked at the picture of them as a family of five.

It was after Malique's birth that David started to feel the different in his family's dynamic. Dionne was getting busy with her work and the responsibility of taking care their children fell on him. Even though his family didn't agree with their marriage, but throughout the years, the relationship was getting better. David had told them that in no circumstances he would divorce Dionne and his family seemed to accept it. His mother helped taking care of his young children before they started school. When David finished his work around noon, he would take the kids and made them lunch. He would tidy up the house and did all the chores. Technology could do some harm if being misused and he experienced it first hand. He found some evidence of Dionne cheating and confronted her. She accused him of being controlling and overbearing. They had a big fight and she destroyed her phone. Dionne had asked for divorce, but he refused to give it to her and throughout the time, they seemed to make peace with it. Their wedding seemed to work, despite all of the loopholes. He knew that Dionne might still have her side lover, but David was content to know she was his. He didn't agree to the divorce because he knew that he couldn't leave without her. As long as they still married, he knew that Dionne would come back to him. A piece of her was still his even though she had shattered his heart when she told him that she doesn't love him anymore. Selfish? He knew that he was being selfish, but he also knew that if he let her go, their children would either lost him or Dionne for the rest of their life and he didn't want that.

"Hey"

Dionne's voice startling him. He turned and gave her a smile.

"How's your trip yesterday? I thought you're going to stay there for a few days?"

"Well, our daughter was having a slight cold and headache. She's being her stubborn self as usual"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. I left her with Sam and he seems capable of taking care of her" David explained.

"And you didn't stay?" Dionne asked. Usually, David would stay for a few days - at least until Mercedes was feeling better.

"She has Sam now. I don't think I am needed anymore"

"Nonsense! She will always need you"

David gave her a small smile. "Then, I'll feel bad for her" he whispered. Dionne stared at him weirdly. Her husband was acting weird lately.

"I'm going to bed" David said as he rose up and went upstairs, leaving Dionne alone. Dionne looked at David's retreating figure. Somehow, she had a bad feeling and she couldn't figure it. She sat on the seat that David had occupied before and her eyes fell down on the photo album. She browsed through it, smiling at the photos of Mercedes, James and Malique when they were little. Her eyes transfixed on a photo of her and Mercedes. She was hugging her as Mercedes hugged the big teddy bear that she had gotten her for her birthday. Mercedes and her used to be so close, yet as the times went by, they seemed to be distant from each other. Honestly, she missed her little girl. She felt jealous looking at her relationship with David. Then, her eyes fell on their wedding photo. They looked so happy at the time.

Being twenty and married was something that she never thought of. She had planned for her life. She wanted to be successful, but somehow god had a different plan for her. The first few years of their marriage, they live apart from each other since Dionne was still studying. She brought Mercedes with her and the little girl was loved by all of her friends. Their marriage was blessed with James after that. Malique was a surprised that came when their marriage had become stale. She didn't feel the excitement anymore. David's family hated her and she tried to ignore it, yet, it still hurt. Even after years of marriage, they still couldn't accept her and Dionne learnt to live with it. She stayed away from any family gathering. She yearned for a happy marriage. Coming from poor family, Dionne worked hard to make sure that her children got everything that they want. They got the best things that she could find. Marriage won't be a marriage without its woes and problems. She had made a mistake talking about it with a coworker and they ended up in a relationship. David was furious when he found out. They had a big fight, but Dionne was tired and she didn't care anymore. She had fallen out of love with David. That's when she noticed the change in her relationship with Mercedes. When her daughter confronted her, she decided to be honest and admitted that she didn't love David anymore. Mercedes loves her father despite everything that Dionne did for her, their relationship wasn't the same anymore.

"Dionne!" A loud scream from upstairs startled Dionne who lost in her thoughts. She immediately rushed upstairs. David was standing at the stairs, one hand clutching his chest.

"I - cannot - breathe-" he said. Without a word, Dionne put his hand on her shoulder and they carefully went down the stairs. She grabbed her keys. David had slowly walked out the house. Dionne unlocked the car and he got into the passenger site. Dionne started the engine and they rushed to the hospital. She was scared when she saw David was having trouble breathing.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

 **Trigger Warning: Character death.**

If you aren't comfortable with it, please skip this chapter.

It's hard, but I have to.

* * *

The whole day, Mercedes felt weird. Her heart was beating frantically and she felt like nervous and anxious - like something bad would happen. She tried to ignore it and focus in doing her work, but the bad feeling was there, lingering her. In the afternoon, she was swarmed with works that she forgot about it. When she arrived home after work, Sam was already in her apartment. He made dinner while she went to shower and change her clothes.

"You seem distracted" Sam said during dinner.

"Sorry. I just - have this bad feeling for the whole day. I can't shake it off" Mercedes said. Sam reached for her hand and caressed it.

"It might be nothing" he reassured her. Mercedes nodded. Once they finished their dinner, she tidied up and washed the dishes. Then, she joined Sam on the couch. He was flipping through the book that he had started.

"Did you see my phone?" Mercedes asked. Sam closed his book and helped Mercedes searching for her phone. They looked through the apartment, but it was nowhere to be seen. Mercedes sighed. She reached for her car keys and both of them left the apartment. They went to the parking lot - where Mercedes' car was.

"Why don't we look in your car first? Maybe it's in there and not at the office" Sam said. Mercedes agreed. She unlocked the car and they began to search thoroughly. Sam shook his head when he found it under the passenger seat. He gave the phone to Mercedes who let out a sigh of relief. They closed the doors and Mercedes locked her car. She looked at her phone.

"Wow! 20 miss calls!" she said. She looked at the call log. "It's from daddy. He must be worried!" she said as she called David. She tried a few times, but there was no answer. She tried and called her mom.

"Hello, sweetheart" Dionne answered after three ring.

"Hey, mom! Are you with dad?"

"No, I'm on the way home. What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing. I left my phone in the car and daddy seemed to call many times"

"It's probably nothing. Besides, he just visited you yesterday, right?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'll just call him tomorrow" Mercedes said and hang up. She and Sam went back to her apartment. They spent their weekly Friday night together.

* * *

The incessant rings of the doorbell woke up Sam and Mercedes who fell asleep on the couch. Sam immediately went to open the door. Mercedes peaked to look at their unwanted visitor and she saw James standing at the door. His face looked solemn.

"Daddy had a heard attack" he said and Mercedes felt like her world was crumbling down. She startled Sam when she started to cry. Mercedes ran to her room, took some blouse and put it on. She grabbed her purse, her phone and her keys. Sam shook his sleep and grabbed the keys out of Mercedes' hand.

"Let me drive. You guys are too emotional to drive" he said. All three of them walked out of the door in silence. Mercedes was crying hard. James keyed in the address in the GPS and Sam drove. Mercedes cried through the whole journey to the hospital. James was quiet at the back. Sam glanced at him, but his face revealed nothing. Sam looked at Mercedes and he knew that her world had just crumbled down. After almost two hours on the road, they arrived at the hospital. The emergency room was crowded with people despite it was after midnight. As soon as Sam parked the car, Mercedes rushed out into the emergency room. She went and hugged her mother and Malique.

"He is in there" Dionne said. Mercedes looked at the room and noticed the 'Red Zone' written on the door. She slowly walked toward it. Mercedes gasped when she saw her father. He laid on the hospital bed, unconscious, full with wires. The man laying on the bed looked so fragile and weak. Nothing like David Jones that she knew. Somehow, her legs started to move and she ran out of the emergency room.

"Mercedes" Sam called to her when he saw her walked out. He followed her and his heart broke when he saw her crying at the dark corner of the building. Sam went and pulled her into his hug. She was crying harder.

"He looks so weak" Mercedes whispered. "My strong daddy looks so weak" she mumbled as she cried in his arm.

"Merc!"

Sam and Mercedes looked at Malique who was staring at them. Mercedes went and hugged her brother.

"Please be strong. If you're acting like this, I don't think I can face it" he said. Mercedes tightened the hug and released her hold on Malique afterwards. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears. She took her phone and typed something.

 _Guys, my dad just had a heart attack. Please pray for him._

 _TinaC: Oh my god! So sorry to hear it, Mercedes!_

 _KurtH: Mercedes, be strong. I'm sure he'll be okay. Papa Jones is strong! Finn's wife is working as a nurse there. Let me ask if she knows something._

 _Thank you, Kurt._

 _QFabray: Be strong, Mercedes. My thoughts and prayers are with your family._

"Kurt's sister in law is a nurse here. He'll try and ask her about daddy" Mercedes said.

"I'll go and tell mom" Malique said and left. Sam went closer to Mercedes, touching her shoulder. She looked at him and gave a weak smile.

"Everything is going to be fine" he said.

"I hope so, Sam. I hope so" Mercedes said. She tried to be positive, but deep down in her heart, she felt that it will never be the same anymore. The image of her father lying on the bed looking so fragile and weak kept on playing in her mind. Sam and Mercedes walked back into the emergency room, joining Dionne and her brothers. Mercedes looked at her phone when it beeped.

Mercedes, Bree said that she's currently processing Papa Jones' details. They're bringing him into CCU. She'll finish her shift in half an hour. She's going to meet you after that

"They're putting him in CCU" Dionne informed.

"I know. Finn's wife is working here. She's processing daddy's paperwork. Once she finishes her shift, she'll come and meet us" Mercedes said. A nurse came and informed them that David had been transferred to the CCU. They followed her. Sam felt Mercedes' hand on his and how tight she was holding his hand. He squeezed her hand and they exchange a look. All the glimmers that he usually see in her eyes were gone. They were vacant and empty now. When they arrived at the CCU, a woman, who Sam assumed is Bree approached them. She told them that around 20 CPRs were performed on David because his heart stopped beating for 20 minutes. They managed to revive him, but currently he was breathing with the help of the machine. His heart was weak and his blood pressure was too low. They thanked Bree for the information. Dionne told them to go home and rest.

"I'll be here. I'll call you if anything happens" she said. Mercedes nodded and they went home.

* * *

Kurt was pacing in his room, waiting for Bree to call. Blaine was sitting on their bed, watching him. Ever since they got the text from Mercedes, they couldn't go back to sleep. The phone rang and Kurt quickly answered it. Blaine sat straight when he noticed the changes in Kurt's expression.

"Thank you, Bree" Kurt said in a low voice. Blaine got down the bed and stared at Kurt. Tears were brimming in his eyes as he looked at his husband.

"I'll pack our bags!" Blaine said and he immediately took their luggage and put it on their bed. Then, he fill it up with their necessities and clothes.

* * *

 _Bree said it doesn't look good._

Tina sobbed was louder once sh read the text that Kurt had sent. Mike hugged her and kissed her temple as he consoled her.

"I already packed our bags. We can go whenever you want" he said. Tina wiped her tears and stood up.

"I'll change and then we can go" she said as she went and change her clothes. A moment later, they were on their way to the hospital.

* * *

As soon as the car stopped, Mercedes opened the door and went into the house. Once inside, she climbed the stairs and disappeared into her room. Malique shook his head as he watched her sister. He then looked at Sam who was standing in the living room.

"Come on, I show you James' room. You can use his room and his bathroom" he said and motioned for Sam to follow him upstairs. When they arrived upstairs, Malique stopped at the room nearest to the stairs.

"This is James' room. The one next to it is Merc's" he said before he disappeared into his own room, opposite of Mercedes'. Sam entered the room. Then, he went to the bathroom to freshen up. After that, he left to Mercedes' room. He was worried about her. The door was unlock and Sam opened it. He smiled when he saw that she was sleeping. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she was hugging a picture of her father. Sam sat at the edge of the bed. He caressed her hair and kissed her temple. Mercedes stirred and opened her eyes when her phone rang. She quickly answered it. Sam was alarmed when he could see the panic in her eyes. She got out from the bed and pulled his hand. They went to Malique's room. Mercedes opened the door.

"Mal, mom called! She said the doctor asked for the family to be there!" she said. Malique jumped out of the bed. Sam went to James' room and took his phone, key and wallet. In no time, they were back at the hospital again.

* * *

When they arrived at the CCU, they were a crowd there. Malique noticed most of the faces who were waiting there.

"Dad's friends" he simply said as they went to get Dionne and James who decided to accompany their mother.

"It doesn't look good. The doctor asked us to prepare for the worst" Dionne said. Mercedes immediately put on the robe and went into the CCU. She sat near to David. Her heart shattered to pieces as she looked at her father, lying on the bed, hooked to machine to help him breath. She held his hand and her eyes transfixed on the heart machine. His heart beats were weak and so did his blood pressure. As she sat there, Mercedes started to pray - hoping that everything that transpired was simply a horrible nightmare.

"Dear God, I don't think I can leave without my daddy" she whispered. Sam, who had followed her, walk closer to her. He rubbed her back, trying to sooth her pain. Mercedes rested her head on his shoulder.

"I never knew the meaning of despair until now, Sam" she whispered and Sam could feel his own tears fell on his cheeks. They sat next to David's unconscious body. Mercedes' eyes never left the machine. She started to panic when she noticed the number getting lower and lower.

"Sam!" she said when the number turned into one digit. Malique, James and Dionne who were waiting outside the room rushed inside. Everything was chaotic. Mercedes was crying as the nurses and the doctor rushed into the room. The number turned zero and the doctor announced the time of death. Sam watched as Mercedes, James, Malique and Dionne hugged each other. He stood aside, giving Mercedes some private time with her family. He called Mike and told him about David's death.

* * *

Everything was a blur to Mercedes. After her father's death, James stepped up. He handled everything about the funeral. When he came to her, she stared at him and told him to make it as soon as possible. Per her request, the funeral took place a day after her father's death. Mercedes went into her parents' room.

"I'm looking for a suit" Dionne said. Mercedes looked at the array of suits on the bed. Her eyes caught on one dark blue suit. She took it and gave it to her mom.

"This one. This is his favourite" she said.

"Okay" Dionne replied. She took the suit and went to get James.

* * *

The funeral was short and brief. James and Malique talked about their father, but Mercedes refused to do so. Throughout the ceremony, she stayed close to Sam, holding him hand for a support.

"Goodbye, daddy. I hope you can have your happiness now" she whispered as the coffin being lowered down into the grave. She looked at the sky. Take care of him, dear God, she prayed silently. The crowd started to leave, but Mercedes and Sam stayed. She only started moving when they were only them there. They returned home. Sam looked at Mercedes' emotionless face. He knew that she was devastated, but apart from the time in the CCU, she said nothing. They arrived at the crowded home. People offered their condolences for the family, but Mercedes seemed to avoid the crowd. Sam watched as she walked into the house. He locked the car.

"How is she?"

Sam turned to see Mike, Tina, Quinn, Santana, Kurt and Blaine. It was Tina who asked him.

"Honestly, I'm not sure" Sam sighed.

"Just give her some times. She must be devastated. We all know how close they were" Quinn said, patting his shoulder. They went into the house. Sam looked around the crowd and noticed that Mercedes was nowhere to be seen.

"James, did you see Mercedes?" Sam asked. James shook his head. Sam was about to move, but James stopped him.

"My sister - she has this weird thinking - crying in front of people is for the weak" James said before he left Sam. Sam looked around and his sight stopped at the stairs heading upstairs. Sam immediately climbed the stairs and went to Mercedes' room. He was about to knock when he heard the sobbed. He touched the door and decided to leave her alone. He'll take care of her when she's ready to face him.

* * *

Once everyone left, the Jones and Sam sat in the living room. Sam had met David's family. He knew about them because Kurt and Tina told him. Mercedes hadn't left her room ever since she disappeared after they came back from the funeral. A lot of people came and Sam could guess that David was well like by people. Sam had never seen that many of people during any funeral that he had been.

"I never knew that daddy knew so many people" Malique said.

"Your dad was a good man. He was kind and helpful" Dionne said.

"Somehow the house seems empty without him" James said, chuckling ruefully. Dionne patted his thigh. She looked around and noticed that Mercedes wasn't there.

"Where's your sister?" she asked.

"Upstairs. In her room" Sam answered. Dionne nodded.

"She probably cried herself to sleep" she said.

* * *

The next morning, the lawyer had come to read David's will. Sam decided that he didn't want to intrude. So, he went to meet with Mike who was still in town. They met at a coffee shop for brunch.

"How's everything?" Mike asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Mercedes hid herself in her room, crying" Sam explained. He let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do to make it better. She lost her father; the one whom she loves dearly. I feel so helpless"

"There's nothing you can do. Just stay by her side"

"Can I be honest with you?" Sam asked. Mike nodded.

"I'm scared"

Mike looked at Sam, confused.

"Well, our relationship is going great. We're happy. Well, there were few obstacles in our relationships - mainly Mercedes wanted to call it off, but I managed to stop her and rationalize it with her. Now, I -"

"You're afraid that she might call it off again?" Mike guessed. Sam nodded.

"We both know how big David's presence played in her life. I have this bad feeling that she wants to stay here and put a stop to our relationship"

"Did she say anything about it?" Mike asked. Sam gave him a look.

"Well, I'm just asking because you talked like she told you about it" Mike said. Sam rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Look, Sam. We never know what will happen in the future. My advice is, don't rush to conclusion. You've been together for around four months now. Don't ruin it with your assumption. If you do, you just prove to Mercedes that she's right. Relationship is a mess"

"You're right, man"

* * *

Mercedes sat at her study table. Her eyes fell on the envelope that the lawyer had given her. It was a letter from her father. With shaky hand, she tore it open and took out the paper in it. She stared at her father's handwriting. Tears fell down, wetting the paper as she read it.

 _Baby girl,_

 _If you're reading this letter, I know that I am no longer with you. Wipe your tears, darling. I don't want to leave you and make you sad, but I guess God loves me more._

 _Mercedes,_

 _I gotta be honest. When I first heard that your mom was pregnant, I didn't think that we're ready to be parents. However, I'm glad that she didn't agree with me. I still remember the first time I laid my eyes on you. You was my carbon copy. Still is. You have grown up to be a wonderful woman. I watched you grow and I am definitely proud and happy to see the woman that you've become, baby girl._

 _I overheard about your thoughts on love and relationship and I knew that I am partly to be blamed._

 _My dear Mercedes,_

 _Love is... unique and different. People perceive love differently. Some are content just by knowing that their love ones are happy. Some would do anything for their love. I know that you knew about my relationship with your mom. Do know that I love her dearly. She's the only woman who holds my heart. Because of that, I was being selfish. I know about her affair, but I can't let her go. She's my heart and I knew that I would die if she walks away from me. I am content to have a part of her with me. Besides, I was afraid she will take all of you with her if she leaves me. Stupid, right? But, for me, that's my version of love. Selfish? Maybe, but I can't let go of everything except for your mom and you guys._

 _That Sam boy - he's a great guy. I am happy to know that you have someone who will take a good care of you once I'm gone. Treasure him, baby girl. Love is hard to find. Once you've found it, grab it and hold it tight. Fight for your own happiness. Love can make you happy. It can also make you suffer. Deal with it wisely. Don't be a fool in love, like me._

 _Please take care of your mom and brothers for me._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Daddy._

Mercedes sobbed so hard as she reached the last part of the letter. The papers were wet by her tears. She took a tissue and wiped it before she folded the papers and put them into the envelope back.

"I promise, daddy. I'll take care of our family" she said.

* * *

When Sam came back to Jones' resident, he saw Mercedes sitting at the backyard. The house was empty. He walked to the backyard and sat next to Mercedes. They sat in silent until Mercedes opened her mouth.

"You know, once in college, we had a class activity. Each of us needs to answer a question. Mine was: What would you do if you had a car problem and you're stranded somewhere? You know what was my answer?"

Sam shook his head.

"Call my dad to come and help me" she snorted. Mercedes looked at the blue sky. "What a fool am I? Mom always said that she and dad are not going to live forever whenever she nagged at me for being a spoilt brat. I used to take it as a joke. I know that death is something that everyone has to go through, but it never occurred to me that one day, it'll happen to my parent. I mean, my grandfathers from both side of families are still here. There are many others whose fathers still alive even though they are already forty or fifty years old. Why? Why God took him from me? I still need him! Who's going to protect me now that my hero is gone?"

Sam pulled Mercedes into his arms. Letting her cried on his shoulder. He held her face and looked at her eyes as he wiped her tears.

"Mercedes, my grandmother used to say that God loves those who die early or at a young age. I believe that the same goes to your daddy. God loves him. That's why he's gone sooner than others"

Mercedes bit her lower lip as she wiped her own tears.

"Maybe you're right. He suffered enough in this world. He deserves the rest. Maybe he can finally be happy in heaven" she said. Sam smiled.

"He's not here, doesn't mean that he's not watching us. Smile, please. I'm sure that David won't like it if you keep on crying. You know that he hates seeing you miserable, right?" Sam said, trying to lighten the mood. Mercedes gave him a small smile.

"If he sees me like this, he will definitely come and kick your ass" she said. Sam chuckled.

"Let's remember your daddy with a smile, not tears. Okay?"

Mercedes nodded. She chuckled when Sam kissed her nose. Mercedes brought her arms to Sam's shoulder and wrapped them around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I don't know what will I do if you're not here. Thank you for being my rock" she said in a low voice. Sam smiled and kissed her temple.

"My pleasure. There's nowhere else I want to be" he said.

* * *

Author note:

Well, this is definitely the hardest chapter to write. Mainly because it is so close to my heart. The death scene was based on my own experience when I lost my dad three years ago. This chapter supposedly finish on Wednesday, but I lost some parts of the story that I had written because I forgot to save the document. It's almost 3 o'clock in the morning here in Malaysia. So, I'm going to get my sleep. Bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

Mercedes switched off her alarm. She made no move of leaving her bed. After five minutes, she groaned and threw away her comforter. She forced herself out of the bed and went into her bathroom. She did her morning routine and then staggered to her shower. After that, she got ready for work. It had been 100 days since her father passed away, but she still thought of him every single day. It was hard - continued to live knowing that her father was no longer alive. There were times that she thought she heard his voice and laughter. She still stared at her phone, wishing that it would ring and her father's name and picture appeared on the screen. She let out a sigh as she reached for her bag and left the house. She drove to the office and parked her car once she arrived. She held the steering tight as she looked at the lobby of her office and the memory of her father's surprise visit few days before he passed away came into her mind. She took a deep breath and let it out - to calm herself. The knocks on her window made her turned. She was greeted with a smiling Sam Evans outside of her car. She unlocked the door and brought her window down.

"Good morning, darling!" Sam said, grinning.

"Morning, Sam"

"Ready to start working?"

Mercedes nodded. She reached for her bag. Sam moved aside, opening the door for her. Mercedes got out of the car, closed the door and locked it. Sam took her hand and both of them started walking into her building. As he always did after he caught Mercedes running away from her work, Sam gave her the bag with a bagel and her morning tea. Then, he kissed her cheek and her temple.

"I'll be here to take you out for lunch later" Sam said. Mercedes nodded. They bade goodbye. Sam headed to his patisserie and Mercedes went to her office.

* * *

When Sam arrived at his patisserie, he was surprised to see Quinn there. The blonde waved at him and he went to her table. Quinn gestured for Sam to sit and he did just that.

"How is she?" Quinn asked, stirring her coffee.

"Honestly, I have no idea. One moment she's okay, laughing around with me. Then, she is lost in her thoughts or just suddenly crying" Sam explained.

"Kurt told me that she ran away from her job" Quinn said. Sam nodded.

"It actually happened after she started working again. I only noticed it a week later, when I saw her drove away"

"Do you know why?"

"Well, three days before his death, David came and surprised Mercedes with his visit. She wasn't feeling well and David brought some juice and soup for her. I guess she couldn't face the memory whenever she looks at the lobby"

"And you've been walking her to the office since then?"

Sam shrugged his shoulder.

"You're a good man, Sam Evans. Mercedes is lucky to have you" Quinn said.

"I'm the one who's lucky to have her in my life" Sam said.

"Honestly, she would be worst if you're not in her life, right now. I've seen Mercedes' breakdown and it wasn't a pretty sight"

"I'm just glad that I could help. It's the least that I can do"

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were at Sam's house. Despite all the emotional turmoil that she was going through, Mercedes still continued their weekly date, which was something that Sam really thankful about. He also noticed that she didn't push him away, despite keeping all of her feeling locked inside her heart. They were sitting on the couch, listening to some music, per Mercedes' request.

"I have something to tell you" Mercedes said. Sam looked at her. His heart was beating frantically, but he tried to act cool as he waited for Mercedes to say something.

"I quit my job"

"Eh?" Sam frowned. Out of everything that he expected, quitting her job wasn't something that got in his list.

"I don't think I can deal with it, you know. Having to face the lobby, thinking about that day. Every time I go to work, I can see it - daddy waiting for me there and it just hurts so much!"

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back home"

"Your apartment?" Sam asked, confused. Mercedes shook her head.

"Home, Sam! Daddy's home"

"Then, how about me?" he blurted out. Mercedes averted his gaze. She stared at her own fingers. Sam let out a sigh. He reached for her hand. "Mercedes, what's the real issue here?" he asked. Sam use his finger to lift Mercedes' face so that she was looking at him. "I have a hunch that you're not saying something. Let it out" he coaxed her. Sam's heart sank when Mercedes pulled her hands away from his. She was playing with her fingers. She was looking down. Sam was about to grab her hands when she started to talk.

"He called me"

It was faint. Then, she said it again, louder.

"He called me. Daddy _called_ me before he got the heart attack, but I was so stupid! I didn't realize that my phone - my stupid phone was in the car!"

Sam's heart went to Mercedes.

"The last time I talked to him was when he came here - worrying about me! Yet, when he called, I couldn't talk to him because I left my phone in the car! I wonder what he wanted to tell me? Is he going to tell me about his pain? That he misses me? Malique talked about how daddy was talking with him, joking around and hugged him. James was helping daddy cleared the backyard because unlike me, he went home to visit! Mom said they were talking before he went up to bed. _Me?_ I don't know what he wanted to say to me because I didn't realize that I don't have my phone with me!"

Mercedes was sobbing so hard. Sam didn't know what he should do. He just pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight as she let out a heart-wrenching sobs. He knew that she won't listen to him. So, Sam just let her borrowed his shoulder to cry on. When it subsided, Sam caressed Mercedes' hair.

"You also has your moment with your dad, Mercedes. He took care of you and visited you. He asked you to take care of yourself. Remember? Stop thinking about thing that might happen. Focus on thing that did happen. There's no use wondering about all the what if" Sam said as he wiped the tears on Mercedes' face.

"Sorry. I wet your shirt" Mercedes said. Sam shrugged. He knew what she was doing - changing subject because she was ashamed of her breakdown.

"Back to the original topic. What are you going to do after your notice ends?"

"I gave him 24 hours notice" Mercedes said. Sam stared at her wide-eyed.

"24 hours?"

Mercedes nodded. "I'm thinking of going back to my hometown. Rethinking about my life or something. I can help with daddy's store. Mal is looking after it now and I can lend him a hand"

"Then, I'm going to follow you!" Sam said.

"What about your shop?"

"Stevie can look after it and John could handle the patisserie"

Mercedes stared at Sam. "You're serious" she said. Sam frowned at her.

"Of course I am serious, Mercedes. There's no point of staying in the city if you're not with me!" he said.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

It's weird. Waking up in the morning and no need to rush to work. Mercedes turned to her left and she was greeted with Sam's sleeping face. She smiled as she watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. She played with his hair and kissed his temple before she got out of the bed. After brushing her teeth, Mercedes went to the kitchen. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:50 a.m. Sam would wake up in ten minutes. She quickly gathered everything that she needed to make a pancake. Mercedes added some blueberries inside the batter for Sam's favourite blueberry pancake. She was so focus in her task that she didn't hear Sam walked into the kitchen and stood behind her. He brought his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to him before he kissed her neck, making Mercedes squealed and giggled.

"Good morning" he whispered.

"Good morning to you too. Breakfast almost ready. Why don't you go and get ready for work? Then, we can have breakfast together before you go"

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Sam asked, confused.

"24 hours notice, remember?" Mercedes said, chuckling.

"Oh" Sam said as their conversation from few days ago lingered in his mind out of the blue. He kissed Mercedes' cheek before he disappeared into his room. Fifteen minutes later, he came back, fully clothes and ready for work. Mercedes had talked about moving back home on Friday and it was Monday. After their talk on Friday, they both spent the whole weekend talked about Mercedes' feeling about her father's death. At first Mercedes refused to do so, but after much coaxing from Sam, she came through. It affected her badly that she couldn't talk to him before he was gone and she blamed herself for it. To add to the grief, she was having a problem in her office. A new co-worker who started work around two months ago seemed to plant bad words to her boss about Mercedes and her boss believed her lies. Sam was mad at her for not talking to him about it, but his anger subsided when she started her rant on the said co-worker. He found it amusing to see Mercedes rant animatedly. After the long hours of ranting and going through Mercedes' 'emotional problem', Sunday was spent leisurely. They went on a stroll in Central Park and had a small picnic in the afternoon. In the evening, they spent the time together - reading their books and did some grocery shopping. Sam smiled as he watched Mercedes humming a song as she prepared the orange juice. It looked like talking about her feeling in depth definitely had a positive effect.

"So, what are you going to do today since you don't have to go to work?" he asked Mercedes as he pulled a chair for her to sit at the dining table. Sam took the pitcher from her and pour the juice into two glasses. Mercedes shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't really know. Maybe I'll go back to my house and spend the day lazily or I'll check on Quinn. She's been asking me out for lunch for weeks now"

"Well, I'm gonna miss you during lunch" Sam pouted. Mercedes grinned and kissed his pouted lips.

"Aww, poor baby! Don't worry. Quinn gets to have lunch with me, but I'll spend my dinner time with you. I'll cook something special for you. Just drop by my apartment later on"

"Deal!"

* * *

Quinn was surprised when she saw Mercedes walked into her office with lunch. Mercedes smiled as she sat across Quinn and gave the one of the tupperware that she had brought to Quinn. Quinn squealed when she saw that it was her favourite potato salad and marinara spaghetti, making Mercedes laughed at her.

"Well, that was something that I thought I won't see for a long time" Quinn commented, referring to Mercedes' laughter.

"What?" Mercedes asked, puzzled. Quinn smiled.

"Your laughter" she simply said. Mercedes gave her a small smile.

"I also thought I've lost it" she said. Quinn looked at her. She could see the sadness in her eyes. Mercedes has lovely eyes and they held the secret of what she's been feeling inside them. All of her emotions and feeling can be clearly seen in her beautiful brown eyes. They are the windows to her soul.

"How are you holding up?" Quinn asked.

"Better than before this. Thanks to Sam"

Quinn smiled. She won't tell Mercedes, but Quinn and everyone else were thankful of Sam. He has been Mercedes' rock ever since David gone. They're sure that if Sam wasn't around, Mercedes would not leave her house or continue living.

"You've found yourself a great man, Mercedes" Quinn said, making a smile appeared on Mercedes' face.

"Daddy said the same thing too"

Quinn detected some sadness and she steered away it.

"So, what makes you come and visit me?" she asked.

"I quit my job"

"Oh!" Quinn said, surprised. "Why? What happened?"

"I can't stand it anymore. It was hard walking into the building, having the memory of daddy there. Then, this bitch, Kitty started working there and I don't know what's her problem is, but she started sprouted nonsense about me. My stupid boss believed her bullshit. Work wasn't fun anymore and I decided to quit before they fired me. I was on the brink of having depression with everything. If Sam is not with me, I think I would lose my mind!"

"Oh, honey! Your boss is an ass for believing her"

"I was thinking of going back home" Mercedes said.

"Home? As in your daddy's home?" Quinn asked. Mercedes nodded. Quinn's tone suggested that she thought that it wasn't a good idea. Mercedes was right when Quinn let out a sigh.

"Mercedes, sweety. You couldn't even face the memory of your father at your office. Don't you think going back home is much worse? I mean, it is his house - your childhood's house. There are a lot of his memories in there. Are you sure you can face them?"

"I don't mind. It's different, you know. When I was there after daddy's gone, I felt - calm. I mean, I feel like he is still around. I couldn't face the one at my office's building because it's a reminder that I met him few days before he's gone and I should've make more memories with him. The one at home - all those memories are my treasures. A proof that he was alive"

Quinn reached for Mercedes' hand and held it tight.

"I would never understand what are you going through now, but Mercedes - aren't you supposed to move on with your life? You cannot hold on to the past. I'm sure poppa Jones wants the same thing for you. Does Sam know about this?"

Mercedes nodded. "He said that he's going with me" she explained. Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Leaving his restaurant and patisserie?" she asked. Mercedes nodded again.

"Mercedes! Are you sure about this?"

"No! That's why I come to talk about it!" Mercedes yelled. She clammed her lips once she noticed she was yelling. Mercedes stood up and started to pace in Quinn's office.

"I don't know what to do! Sam has been a blessing from heaven! Something that - I don't think I need at first, but now - I can't imagine how would life be without him! He has done so many things for me and I don't think I've ever done anything for him - you know. I didn't ask him to go with me. He decided to follow me on his own - and truth was, I was happy when he said it. Selfish, I know! But, Quinn! I've lost daddy and I don't think I want to lose Sam too" Mercedes said as she sat on the chair, facing Quinn again.

"You seem like you've made up your mind" Quinn said. Mercedes shook her head.

"I did, at first. When I made the decision to quit and moved back home, I didn't even think about Sam. I was stress about work and - I don't know! I just typed my 24 hours notice, slammed it on my boss' table, cleaned up my desk and walked out. Then, when I told Sam about it, he seemed so calm as he made decision to follow me. That's the time that I realised, I wasn't alone. I have him with me now. I shouldn't make the decision alone because it'll affect him too"

"Honestly, Mercedes, I don't know what should I say to you. You need to decide this on your own" Quinn said. "My only advice is that you'll think about it through Sam's side too"

* * *

Mercedes put all the groceries that she had bought on the kitchen counter. She was hoping that she would have a decision by the time she left Quinn's office but thing didn't go as planned. The doorbell rang. Mercedes frowned. It was only 3 o'clock and Sam would never ring the bell since he had the key. Mercedes was surprised to see his brother when she looked at the small screen. She buzzed him in.

"How did you know that I am home?" Mercedes asked when James walked into her house.

"I went to wait for you at Sam's patisserie during lunch. He told me you'd be here" James explained as he went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a can of Pepsi.

"Is there something important you want to talk about?" Mercedes asked. She sat on her ottoman while James made himself comfortable on the couch. James would never looked for her at the office unless it is important.

"I'm moving back home" James said, surprising Mercedes. "I'm done with my PhD and one of dad's friends offered me a position at the nearby university. Mal has decided to do community college while handling dad's shop and I can help him"

"J, that's great! We all can live together! I was thinking of moving back home too!" Mercedes said excitedly. James shook his head.

"No, you're not. Sam told me about it and I don't think it's a good idea, Merc"

"Why?"

"Let's face it. You don't belong there. How long can you live with momma under the same roof? You can't even spend more than three days without fighting!"

Mercedes bit her lower lip. James had a point. A _good_ point.

"Besides, with daddy gone, we know who she's going to spend her time with. Malique and I, we don't give a crap about it. But _you_ , you're going to be stressed out thinking about it"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. James was right. She would throw a fit and it won't be good for her mental health.

"Merc, you have a life here. A good one. Let's not forget about Sam too. Daddy talks highly about him - how he takes care of you. He kept telling us that he's happy that you've found someone worthy to be with. Although, I am glad that you quit your job. You've been complaining about that bitch for months now. It's about time you leave that company. Even before that bitch was there, they've been treated you like shit. Did you tell Sam about it?"

Mercedes nodded.

"Finally! I wonder why you talk about it with me when you have him with you. According to Kurt and Tina, he hasn't left your side ever"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I don't want to bother him with small things like that. He's done a lot for me and I don't want to put more burden on him"

"He's a good man. Don't drive him away, Merc" James said. Mercedes gave him a smile. "Don't stress out about us too. Mal asked me to tell you that he's an adult now and he knows how to handle his life. We're gonna be fine. Besides, I'll be there to keep an eye on him. He actually knows a lot about dad's business. Seemed like he's been preparing him to take over before he passed away. As for mom -" James looked at Mercedes.

"Honestly, I don't care. I just don't want to know about the guy if she's gonna remarried. Daddy is no longer here and she can do whatever she wants. Just tell her to not bringing that man to daddy's house. I would kill you and Mal with my bare hands if that happens"

"See! Living here is better for you. Just need to focus on minimizing the grieving and move on with your life" James said, hugging Mercedes.

"Thank you, James. Thank you for everything that you've done for me and our family" Mercedes whispered. She thought of what her father's said in his letter and an idea came to her mind.

"I need you to help me with something" Mercedes said.

"Sure!" James replied without any hesitation. It was nice to see the glimmer in Mercedes' eyes again.

* * *

Sam walked into Mercedes' apartment and was surprised to see that it was dark and only candles illuminated the living room. He followed the candles that led him to the dining room. The light was dimmed and his eyes fell onto Mercedes' who was waiting for him. Her hair cascaded along her right cheek, her lips was deep red, giving her the sultry look. She was wearing a blue tulle dress with deep V-neck that showcased her ample breasts.

"Wow!" Sam muttered as he watched her walking toward him. He was lost for words. Mercedes greeted him with a deep and loving kiss.

"I've made your favourite" Mercedes said once they broke their kiss. She showed the spread on the dining table. She had cooked Sam's favourite lasagna, together with salad and garlic bread. She also made Sangria for them to drink. Sam pulled the chair for Mercedes to sit. They enjoyed their dinner with light conversation. After they finished their dinner, Mercedes stood up and took Sam's hand. She brought him to the living room. The furniture had been moved. She played the music from her playlist.

"May I have this dance?" she asked, offering her hand to Sam who gladly accepted it. Only the music filled the apartment as they danced around.

"Not that I am complaining, but may I know what's inspire this amazing night?" Sam asked. Mercedes looked at his green eyes.

"You" she said. Sam frowned.

"Me?"

Mercedes smiled. "Yes, _you_. You've been amazing throughout our relationship. You've been my rock ever since daddy left and you never complaints about my erratic behaviour. I know that I am not the easiest woman to deal with. What's with my tendencies to run away whenever I encounter something I am not comfortable with. I feel like I haven't done anything to show you how much I appreciate you"

"I'm glad that you noticed your running away tendencies. I feel like I need to put a harness on you sometimes"

Sam laughed when Mercedes hit his chest. The song changed. Mercedes looked at Sam, smiling.

"Pay attention to this song" she whispered as 'Love Song' by Adele started playing. Sam's eyes went wide as he listened attentively to the lyrics. There were sparkles in his eyes as he looked at Mercedes.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I love you, Sam Evans" Mercedes whispered in his ear. Sam was grinning from ear to ear when he heard it. He brought his hands to Mercedes neck and then cupped her face in them as he leaned down for a long passionate kiss.


	22. chapter 22 (08-08 06:25:03)

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

"Tell me once again" Sam whispered as he broke the kiss. Mercedes smiled sheepishly as she stared at Sam.

"I love you" she said. Her cheeks felt hot due to shyness. Sam grinned wider. He kissed her once again and wrapped his arms tight around the waist. He lifted her and twirled her around, making Mercedes screamed. He laughed out loud and hugged her close.

"You make me so damn happy, Mercedes!" he exclaimed. Mercedes' heart soared at the happiness and radiance that she could see on Sam.

"So do you, Sam" she replied, smiling widely. Sam looked around and he noticed the couch that had been pushed further back. He pulled Mercedes and they sat on the couch.

"We have something to talk about" Sam said. He sounded serious. Mercedes frowned, yet she nodded at him.

"It's about the move. It might take some times because I need to train John first before I can leave the patisserie to him" Sam said. He held his breath as he looked at Mercedes - waiting for her reaction. She smiled at him.

"Take as long as you want to" she said. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Mercedes nodded.

"Because we're staying" she said nonchalantly. Sam nodded. He started to list down everything that he needed to do before the big move before he stopped in the middle and turned to look at Mercedes.

"What did you say?" he asked. Mercedes bit her inside cheek, holding in her laughter as she looked at Sam's confused face.

"We are staying here" she said, enunciated each word for him. Mercedes laughed when his eyes went wide.

"Are you sure about this?"

Mercedes nodded. "I talked about it with James and he made a valid points. Besides, it will be selfish of me if I let you sacrifice everything just to be with me"

"Baby, I don't mind. Are you really sure about this?"

"Yes. I am sure. Besides, James was right. Momma and I cannot be together for so long. We'll kill each other" Mercedes said, chuckling. "But, I'll go and visit often, I think. Need to keep an eye on the children" she joked. Sam chuckled. He reached for her hands.

"So, what are you going to do now that we're staying here?" he asked. Mercedes shrugged. Honestly, she had no answer for the question. Resigning was an impulsive action on her behalf - something that she never do before. Mercedes Jones always thinks carefully before she made a decision, yet she handed in her resignation with 24 hours of notice impulsively; thinking that she was going back home for good.

"Honestly, I have no idea" she said, staring into Sam's eyes. "My initial plan was going back and help Malique with the business. Now, I don't know what should I do!" Mercedes said and she started to panic. "Oh, god! I have rent and bills to pay!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down! Let's think this through" Sam said. Mercedes nodded.

"First, I need to update my resume and then find a job" she said calmly. "I think I can survive for a few months with my saving. In the meantime, I can look for part time job!"

"That's a good idea! You know, we're currently looking for part timers!" Sam said. Mercedes side-eyed him.

"Don't" she said.

"Don't what?" Sam replied, frowning. Mercedes sighed.

"I know that you're trying to help me, but I am a grown woman, Sam. I can take care of myself" she explained.

"Okay. I was lying about the part timers" Sam conceded. Mercedes chuckled at his defeated look. She pinch his cheeks. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can find something to do!" she said.

Kurt and Tina were surprised to hear about Mercedes' resignation when they went out for their monthly brunch. Mercedes just explained that she had a hard time at work and was thankful that they bought her excuse.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Tina asked.

"Looking for a job. I have applied for a few positions. Just waiting to hear from them"

"Well, if you're interested, there's an opening at Vogue for a creative editor" Kurt said.

"I have to pass, Kurt. I know nothing about fashion and I don't really care about it. There's no way I can work at Vogue!" Mercedes said. "Besides, I'm looking for something that I really want to do. Something that will excite me! I'm almost 30! I want to accomplish something!" she continued.

"I can relate to that!" Tina said. "So, did you find something of your interest?" she asked. Mercedes smiled and nodded.

"There's an opening for a creative director at the Holiday and Associate that I really hope I get"

"That's one of the biggest advertising company in the US! We really hope you'll get it, Mercedes! Scratch that! We _know_ that you'll get it!" Kurt said excitedly.

Stevie and Mike were talking as they waited for Sam to join them at the bar. Mike raised his eyebrows when he saw Sam approaching them with a wide grin. He nudged Stevie.

"Your brother has the giddy aura on him" Mike said. Stevie turned and looked at Sam. He frowned.

"The last time I heard from him, he was talking about following Mercedes to somewhere" Stevie said. Sam slid into the booth and nodded at them. He frowned when he noticed that Mike and Stevie were staring at him. He ordered a beer and some chili fries when the waiter came.

"What's up?" he asked his best friend and his brother once the waiter left.

"We should be asking you that question" Mike said. Stevie nodded.

"Yeah, Sam. What's up?" he asked. Sam frowned and chuckled at them.

"Well, the move was cancel, so you guys are stuck with me!" he said.

"Yeah, that's not the answer that we want. Let me rephrase Stevie's question" Mike said. "Why do you have the giddiness aura around you?" he asked. Sam rolled his eyes at them.

"What giddiness aura?" he asked.

"The one where you couldn't stop smiling" Stevie explained. He narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Did you get some last night?" he asked. Sam spilled the beer that he was drinking. He immediately reached for a tissue and wiped his mouth, as well as the wet spot on the table.

"I don't think so! If that happened, Tina would know and she and Kurt would have a celebration for that" Mike said, looking at Sam who was staring daggers at him and Stevie.

"So, why did you ask me out tonight? I rather spent time with my girlfriend who loves me than being in a crowded bar with you guys!" Sam said, sulking.

"It's about the moving, but since you said that you guys aren't moving, then all is well" Stevie said. He was about to say more when Mike shush him. He frowned, looking at Mike who was deep in his thought. Mike looked at Sam.

"What did you say just now?" he asked.

"That I don't like being in a crowded bar with you?"

"No, before that"

Sam smirked. "Oh, my girlfriend who loves me?" he asked. Mike's eyes went wide as he heard that.

"She told you that?" he asked, surprised. Sam sipped his beer and nodded. The smirk was still on his face. Stevie looked at the two of them, confusion on his face.

"Wha - who tells him what? I don't understand!" he said.

"Mercedes told him that she loves him" Mike explained. Stevie stared at his brother, wearing the same expression that Mike just had, making Sam laughed at him.

"Congratulations, big bro!" he said once the shocked had worn off.

"Yeah, you did it man!" Mike said. "Maybe you're really the one for her. Just take a good care of her heart, and yours also" he continued.

"Will do, Mike"


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

It was the second week of being unemployed and Mercedes had enough of staying home already. She was bored. She looked around her apartment and sighed. Mercedes glanced at the clock. 10 o'clock in the morning. She was contemplating of going back to bed, but changed her mind. She stood up and headed to the kitchen. Mercedes opened her fridge and took out some chicken, tomatoes and everything that she needed. She defrost the chicken and rinse it before she started to cook. After she had finished cooking, Mercedes put everything into food containers. Then, she went and shower. After that, she put on her clothes and some light make up. Satisfied with her look and appearance, Mercedes took her handbag and her keys. Before going out, she went to take the food that she had made in the kitchen. She locked her door and then went to her car.

* * *

Sam was surprised when he saw Mercedes walked into the patisserie. Wide smile immediately graced his handsome face as he went and greeted his girlfriend. He brought Mercedes to his office for some privacy.

"I brought lunch" she said cheerfully as she showed him the bag.

"Great! I am hungry! What did you made?" Sam asked excitedly. Mercedes took out the food containers that she brought.

"Chicken parmigiana and some salad" she said as she opened the containers.

"Looks great! I'm going to go and get some drinks. What do you want?"

"Watermelon juice and can you bring some rolls too? I didn't bake any" Mercedes said. Sam nodded and went out. A moment later, he came back with some rolls and their drinks. He put everything on the table, together with their food that Mercedes had set up. Sam sat across Mercedes. He took the plate that she had made for him.

"So, how's your day?" Sam asked. Mercedes pouted.

"Bored as hell. I thought I am going to enjoy my NEET lifestyle, but I just end up being bored" she said. Sam frowned.

"NEET?" he repeated.

"Not in employment, education or training" Mercedes explained and Sam nodded in understanding.

"I think you should enjoy your free time before you start getting busy with your new job later" Sam said. Mercedes sighed. She had gone for the interview at the Holiday and Associate and still waiting for the feedback.

"I don't even know if I'll get it" Mercedes said.

"I know you'll get it! They must be crazy not to hire an amazing, talented candidate like you!"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence. With you stroking my ego, it's going to be as high as the Everest" Mercedes joked. Sam shrugged his shoulder.

"I say it as I see it" he said nonchalantly.

"I was thinking of going back to visit James and Mal for a few days. Do you want to join me?" Mercedes asked.

"I have a family gathering this weekend. I've been meaning to tell you about it. Mom invited you too. If you'd join, we can go back to your hometown tomorrow, then straight to Nashville on Thursday?" Sam suggested. He really didn't know how Mercedes would take it. Mercedes bit her lower lip. Meeting Sam's family was something, but meeting the whole family during a family gathering was another story.

"How big is this gathering?" Mercedes asked.

"Not really big. Just my aunts and uncles from my father's side - the Evans clan. My grandfather only one brother, so it's not as big as my mom's side"

"Since your mom invited me, it would be disrespectful if I refuse to go. Besides, I don't really have anything to do" Mercedes said. Sam was surprised when she agreed to join.

"Really? Are you sure? You know that my mom will understand if you're not going right?" Sam asked. Mercedes frowned.

"You sounded like you don't want me there" Mercedes said, a bit hurt by Sam's reaction.

"No! No! I would love to have you with me! I'm just worried about you" Sam explained.

"Okay, then. It's settled. We'll go home tomorrow, and then we'll fly to Nashville after that" Mercedes said. Sam nodded as he beamed with excitement.

"Oh, heads up! I think now that they had stopped mourning, I think my dad's sisters a.k.a my nosy aunties will hound you when we are there. That's including my grandfather too"

Sam nodded. He had seen and met them in passing during the funeral and after it. James and Malique had introduced him to them - well, it's more telling them that he is Mercedes' boyfriend.

* * *

Mercedes had shown Sam the way to her father's shop. Once arrived, he parked the car and they went straight to the shop. Mercedes smiled widely as she watched Malique who was busy entertaining the customers.

"He looks just like daddy" Mercedes whispered as she observed her brother from afar. Sam reached for Mercedes' hand and squeezed it. They walked closer to the shop. Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, how much is the calamari?" she asked.

"It would be - Merc!" Malique yelled when he saw his sister. "You should've called!" he said when he hugged her. He then shook Sam's hand.

"Well, I want to see you in action and I must say, daddy is definitely proud of you!" Mercedes said.

"It's a big shoes to fill in, but I'll try!" Malique said. "How long are you staying?" he asked.

"Two days. We're have somewhere we need to be afterwards. So, pack me something that I can cook for lunch and dinner" Mercedes said. "Anything but fish" she added quickly. Sam and Malique looked at her and frowned.

"You **do** know that I am a _**fishmonger**_ , right?" Malique asked. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You still have other seafood besides fish" she said. Malique shook his head. He packed some frawns, squid and seashells for Mercedes. His sister smiled widely at him as she took everything that he had packed.

"I'll see you at home, Mal!" Mercedes said, waving goodbye and greeted some people who she knew. Sam drove them to the house. Once arrived, Mercedes unlocked and opened the door. Sam brought their bags and Mercedes headed to the kitchen with the seafood that Malique had given them.

"Just put your bag in my room!" Mercedes shouted at Sam as she went through the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked once he joined her in the kitchen.

"Spaghetti or pasta. I was thinking of making some seafood marinara sauce" Mercedes said. She looked around the kitchen and was impressed with how neat it was. Her brothers really took a good care of the house. She found two packs of linguine in the cabinet. Then, she took out the tomatoes and everything she needed for the sauce.

"Why don't you go and rest. You must've been tired after the driving for the whole journey. I can handle this" Mercedes said.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Sam asked. He was worried about her. "I noticed about the fish too" he added. Ever since David's death, Sam noticed that Mercedes stopped eating or cooking fish. He thought nothing at first, but he knew that she likes fish more than chicken. Sam had brought some raw sea bass during one of their dates. He saw Mercedes looking at the fish and wiped her tears. That's when he realised that Mercedes not eating fish had something to do with David. Plus, what she did at the shop confirm his suspicion. Sam stared at Mercedes who was biting her lower lip.

"Baby, we talked about this" he said. Mercedes let out a sigh.

"It's nothing. Really! I - I just have this weird feeling - I - um- daddy loves to eat fish and I can't - because it'll remind me of him. Am I being stupid, Sammy?"

Sam hugged her when she asked him. He kissed her temple.

"No, sweetheart. It'll still hurt, I know. That's your way of dealing with it. There's nothing stupid about it" he said as he wiped the tears and kissed her.

"Do you need me to cook?" Sam asked. Mercedes shook her head and gave him a smile.

"You go and rest. I've got this" she said. Sam nodded. He kissed her cheek and left her in the kitchen.

* * *

Sam looked around Mercedes' room. The last time he was at the house, they had put him in the guest room. Besides, the few days after the funeral that they had stayed, he was busy making sure that Mercedes was alright, so he couldn't really looked through her childhood room. He could see some old magazines in her book shelves and her books. Sam went through some of the books. They were romance novels. For someone who claimed relationship is a mess, Mercedes did read a lot of romance stories. Most of the books in her shelves are romance novels. Sam saw a notebook in between the novels. He took it and flipped it opened. Sam smiled at the colourful writing of Mercedes' name on the blank page. He flipped to another page and smiled when he noticed some badly done drawings. He gasped when he turned into another page.

 _Why do people fell in love if they knew that it's gonna make them suffer?_

 _Stop liking him!_

 _He hates you! He doesn't like fat girl!_

The words were scrawled on the page. There was a drawing of a girl in a dress, but there were some doodles on it - probably done in rage, judging by the look of it. Sam turned into another page. He chuckled at a drawing of a girl and a boy.

 _Tina fought with her boyfriend. What's new?_

 _Kurt was being a bitch today. I'm gonna burn his new scarf if he didn't apologize!_

Mercedes had written it next to a drawing of a boy being choked by a scarf. Sam didn't even realise that he had sat on the bed. He kept on flicking through the notebook, reading everything that Mercedes had written on it.

 _Heard mommy and daddy fought again today. I'm tired of this. If they got divorce, I'm going to be with daddy! I'm taking James and Mal too!_

 _Went shopping with mommy. Bought the shoes that I want. Momma was mad because I refused to buy some new clothes. Seriously! Why bother going into the shop since I know that they're not going to be any clothes that I want in my size? And... here goes the 'you need to lose weight' lecture. I love food! Sue me!_

 _Stupid James ruined my Tom Cruise poster!_

 _Quinn made me tried some beer. Yuck! Never gonna drink again! I prefer my fruit juice and soda!_

 _Tina and Kurt got a new boyfriend again. Ughhhhhhh_

 _Mal said he loves me the most! Awww!_

 _Daddy made my favourite food! He loves me the most!_

Sam was chuckling, smiling and frowning as he went through the notebook page by page. He turned to the last page. There was a drawing of a girl in a fluffy gown and tiara.

 _Bree was so beautiful today. She definitely looked like a princess. I wish, someday, I can wear something as beautiful as that. My wedding will be the most beautiful day ever. I'll walk to the altar in a beautiful gown. Daddy will be next to me, until I reach my groom. Heh, keep on dreaming, Mercedes! Will guy ever look at you? Maybe momma was right. I need to lose weight. But then, I want someone who will love me for who I am. Is it so hard to ask for?_

Sam wiped his tears. His fingers traced the writing on the book. "You've found me now, baby!" Sam whispered. He closed the book and his eyes landed on Mercedes' picture on her nightstand. She was smiling happily in it.

"How hard it must be for you to keep everything inside your heart" Sam said as he caressed the picture. Sam put the notebook back into the shelves. Then, he went to wash his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was feeling guilty for reading the book or is it a diary? He wasn't sure, but it definitely gave him more insight about Mercedes. He wasn't sure about Mercedes' thought on marriage, but now, he knew that it was something that she desires as well. He would tell her about reading it in the future - maybe when they are married and have kids. He chuckled and shook his head at the bizarre thought.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes had lunch together since Malique and James were still working. Sam was surprised at the amount of the sauce that Mercedes had made when he joined her for lunch. She just shrugged her shoulder and told him that it was for dinner too.

"I'm too lazy to cook something else for dinner" Mercedes said, making Sam chuckled at her. After lunch, they sat in the living room, watching some shows. Sam saw a stack of old album. He took one of the album and flipped through it.

"Awww, you're adorable!" Sam said, looking at a picture of little Mercedes in a tutu skirt and tiara.

"I know I'm cute!" she said haughtily. They flipped through the album together and Mercedes animatedly recalled her childhood. She laughed when she saw a picture of her with some boys.

"They were my cousins and their friends who are older than me. I didn't really have friends around the neighbourhood. There are not many girls around my age. Besides, they went to a public school while I was in a private school. All my friends didn't live around here. So, I usually play with them since it was more fun. I was known as the neighbourhood tomboy once" she explained when Sam asked about the picture.

"I thought you and Quinn were close"

"We knew each other, but we're not that close when we were young. Quinn was too girly for me" Mercedes said as she showed Sam a picture of her and Quinn. "See!" she said, pointing at the picture. Mercedes was in a short and t-shirt while Quinn looked beautiful and elegance in her dress and hat.

"I can understand why people called you a tomboy" Sam said, chuckling. They stopped looking at the picture when they heard the doorknob jingle and a moment later, Dionne walked into the house.

"Oh, I was wondering whose car outside!" she said once she saw them. She put her bags and went to hug Sam and Mercedes.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"We arrived around noon" Sam explained. Mercedes was staring at her mother. When Sam touched her, she just shook her head.

"I've made some pasta for dinner. We're just waiting for Mal and James to join us" Mercedes said.

"Great! I'm going to shower and call me when they're here" Dionne said. She took her bags and went upstairs.

"There's something different about momma" Mercedes muttered as her eyes followed her mother upstairs.

"What? She looked the same to me. A bit friendlier, maybe" Sam said. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out!" she said.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you so much for the reviews / follow / favourite!

* * *

James and Malique arrived home at the same time. Mercedes told them to go and shower. She went to reheat the sauce and boiled the pasta for dinner. Sam was already in the kitchen, putting the garlic bread dough into the oven. Mercedes prepared the drinks and they worked together in setting up the table for dinner.

"God, it smells good in here!" Malique said as he entered the kitchen half an hour later. "Oh, great! Pasta!" he exclaimed as he saw Mercedes scooping the pasta onto a plate. Mercedes chuckled.

"Yes, Mal. You're favourite. Here. Bring this to the table, please" she said. Malique excitedly helped her. When everything was ready, Sam, Mercedes and Malique sat around the table.

"I think you should go and call mom and James" Mercedes said. Malique nodded. He rushed to the stairs and shouted for James and Dionne. A moment later, they both appeared. Everyone was sitting.

"Looks delicious! Smells good too!" Dionne said. She looked at Mercedes and smiled. "It's been awhile since I eat your cooking" she said.

"Well, dig in! I know you're hungry, Mal. Eat as much as you want. I made plenty" Mercedes said. She really didn't know how to react to her mother's compliment. Sam ate his dinner, but his attention was on Mercedes. While everyone was talking and conversing, Mercedes was observing her mother. She tried to contribute to the conversation, but her attention was on her mother.

"Ahh, I don't think I can eat anymore!" Malique said after his third plate of pasta. Mercedes and Sam laughed at him. "Seriously, Merc! Thank you for the dinner. God knows that I am tired of take outs!" he said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart" Mercedes said as she stood up and collected the dirty plates.

"You and Sam cooked, so, let us do the dishes" James said, stopping her sister from collecting the dirty plates. Mercedes shrugged. She gave the dirty plates to James.

"If you said so. I'll bring the dessert to the living room. Just come and join us after you're finished!" she said. Her little brothers nodded and gave her the 'okay'. Mercedes and Sam walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Mercedes reached for the remote control and turned on the TV. Dionne had disappeared into her room, busy talking on the phone. A moment later, she came down, dressed to the nine.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked. Her eyes caught the ring on her mother's finger.

"Out with friend" Dionne replied as she took her car keys and went to the door. Sam frowned when he noticed Mercedes was deep in her thought. He was startled when she gasped.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes muttered, making Sam more confused.

"Baby? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm good!" Mercedes replied. She changed her attention to the television screen, but Sam knew that she didn't really watching the TV.

"Oh, Merc! Aunt Maybelle invited us to her house tomorrow. Everyone must be there including your boyfriend" Malique said as he came and joined them at the living room with James. Mercedes groaned.

"Do I have to go?" she asked.

"Yup! Everyone is going to be there. Just some family dinner. So, you guys need to go home after the dinner" James explained.

"Why are you so reluctant to go?" Sam asked. Mercedes pouted.

"Because she's awkward" Malique said, chuckling when Mercedes glared at him.

"I told you that we're not really close with them, right?" Mercedes said. Sam nodded. "Well, for me, they're too friendly and you know, I know that it's just facade or that's the impression that I got from them. Besides, I just know that we are going to be the main topic for the dinner!"

"Oh, yeah! They're going to grill you guys! That's for sure!" James added.

"Is your mom going too?" Sam asked.

"Nah, even if they invite her, she won't be going. There's bad blood between them. We're like the black sheep of the family" Mercedes said, chuckling together with her siblings. Sam raised up his eyebrows.

"They don't like mom and she usually avoid going to any family gathering" Malique explained when he noticed the confusion on Sam's face.

"Well, the great thing is that, all my aunties are good cooks. We're going to eat great food tomorrow night!" Mercedes said with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

Dionne watched her daughter who was sitting at the backyard. Mercedes was looking up - staring at the moon. Dionne smiled as she watched Mercedes. Her smiled got wider when she heard Mercedes humming a tune. Dionne went into the kitchen and started to make a hot chocolate. She then brought the mug to the backyard.

"Here" Dionne said, handing the mug to a startled Mercedes.

"Thanks, mom" Mercedes said, accepting the mug and inhale the chocolatey aroma.

"Your dad always made you some hot chocolate whenever he saw you staring at the moon at night" Dionne said. Mercedes smiled, recalling the memory.

"The simplest thing like this that make me miss him more" Mercedes muttered.

"Everyone misses him" Dionne said. Mercedes looked at her mother.

"Even you?" she asked. Dionne was surprised with the sudden question, but she controlled her expression.

"Of course! He was my husband. Despite everything that had transpired between us, we used to be in love before" she said, calmly. Mercedes rolled her eyes. She sipped the hot chocolate in order to calm herself.

"We used to be so close. I wonder what happened between us, Mercedes. There were times that I am jealous of your relationship with your father. You've been very distant with me"

Mercedes let out a sigh. She wanted to tell her mother to ask her own self the question, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Daddy was always with us, while you're busy with your work. I think I couldn't find the connection with you anymore. I am more comfortable with daddy" Mercedes said.

"You do know that everything that I did, was for you and your brothers, right?" Dionne said. Mercedes felt a sudden rage in her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No, mom. You cheated for your own sake. It has nothing to do with us. Maybe you did bring us more money, buying the things that we wanted, but money couldn't buy love. That's what daddy gave me. He gave me his love and I returned it by loving him with all my heart. He did it to you too, but you didn't give him what he wanted. Too bad for him" Mercedes said. Tears were prickling her eyes as she tried to hold it from falling. "Do me a favor. If you're going to remarry, I'm not going to stop, but don't involve me in your new life. I don't want to know about it. I don't want to know about the man or anything about your new family. Don't ever bring him here. This is daddy's house. No other man has the right to step their feet in here!" Mercedes said. She stood up and went inside, leaving Dionne alone. Mercedes ran up the stairs and went into her room. She threw herself onto her bed and snuggled into Sam who was sleeping soundly.

"Mercedes? Baby?" Sam asked when he heard the sobbing. He hugged her closer and caressed her hair as he tried to calm her down. He was wide awake when he heard Mercedes' sob. When the sobbing has subsided, Sam released Mercedes from his hug and wiped her tears. He stared into her eyes.

"Will you please tell me the reason you are crying in the middle of the night?" he asked gently. Mercedes told him everything after a long silence between them.

"Well done, darling. You took a huge leap by telling your mother about it. It's hurt, but you need to do it for your own peace" Sam said as he hugged her again.

* * *

The next morning, only Sam came down for breakfast. Mercedes refused to go down due to her swollen eyes. Dionne was at the dining table when Sam came down. They greeted each other, but nobody said anything about Mercedes. Malique and James exchanged looks when Sam told them that Mercedes was tired after they inquired about her.

"It's not what you think!" Sam exclaimed. His ears turned crimson red when three pairs of eyes were staring at him. Malique and James burst out laughing at him, which later ended up being reprimanded by Dionne for being inappropriate during a meal. Dionne excused herself, leaving the three men alone. James hastily finished his coffee before he went out.

"Well, tell Merc that we won't be here during lunch. But we're going to Aunt Maybelle's house together" Malique said before he too, went out.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes decided to went out for a sight seeing. Mercedes showed him around the town. She brought Sam to her favourite places around town. They stopped to buy some sandwiches and drinks at Mercedes' most favourite shop.

"I'm going to show you my most favourite place in this town!" Mercedes said.

"A park?" Sam asked when Mercedes stopped the car. She nodded. They got out of the car and Sam followed Mercedes as she walked to a secluded area and sat there.

"Daddy was quite overprotective when we're small. So, I couldn't really be adventurous when growing up. Well, I was quite timid too. So, I couldn't - you know - search for a hiking place or something like that to be my secret place" Mercedes said when Sam sat next to her. "But I love this place. People rarely come to this side and it is perfect for me. The scenery makes me calm and relax" she continued. Sam nodded. He opened the sandwich and gave it to Mercedes before doing the same for his. They ate in silence.

"So, can we talk about last night?" Sam asked after a long silence. Mercedes sighed.

"Didn't I tell you everything last night? she asked. Sam smirked.

"Darling, we're not done talking yet" he said. Mercedes pouted. Sam kissed her and chuckled when she gave him a side eyes. "Okay. Let's be serious. How did you know that she's going to remarry?" he asked as he bit his sandwich. Mercedes let out a heavy sigh.

"Remember when I said there's something wrong with my mom?" she asked. Sam nodded. "Well, I figured it out. She's wearing a new engagement ring. She didn't really wear the wedding ring that my father gave, but during dinner last night, I saw a new ring on her finger"

"So, how do you feel about it?"

Mercedes bit her lower lip. She stared at the greenery in front of her.

"Furious! I'm not going to deny it. It's been only four months! I'm still mourning. I know that Mal and James are still hurt, but she's accepted a proposal? To top it off, she didn't even say a word about it to us?"

"How are you sure that James and Malique doesn't know about it? Maybe they hide it from you?"

The glare that Mercedes shot him, made Sam bit her lower lips in guilt.

"James might hide it from me, but Malique won't. He would definitely tell me about it. That boy cannot keep anything from me" Mercedes explained.

"So, what are you going to do after this?"

"Like I told momma, I don't give a damn about her new marriage. She can do whatever she wants. Just, don't bring that man into the house. I think nothing matters now. The most important thing is my brothers are doing well. That's all matter"

"How do you feel now?" Sam asked, cheekily. Mercedes chuckled as she turned to look at him and kissed him deeply.

"Relieve and thankful that I have the most wonderful boyfriend ever!" she whispered as she lowered her face and captured his lips for a kiss again.

* * *

Mercedes, Sam, James and Malique got down from the car and walked to the house. As Mercedes predicted, all eyes were on them. They greeted everyone there and Mercedes introduced everyone to Sam and vice versa.

"Mercedes, who is this?" An old man asked. Sam remembered him from the funeral.

"Grandpa, this is Sam. Sam, my grandpa" Mercedes said. Sam shook grandpa Jones' hand. He was staring at Sam and nodded before he released Sam's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir" Sam said. He received a nod as a reply. They made a round, greeting everyone before they went to join Malique and James who was talking with some of the cousins.

"Hey, Merc! You don't want to introduce him to us?" Dawson, Mercedes eldest cousin asked.

"Everyone, this is Sam. Sam, these are everyone. Dawson, Dominique, Orlando and Jamal. They're Aunt Maybelle's sons" Mercedes explained.

"Nice meeting you guys" Sam said.

"Likewise, man! We saw you during the funeral, but you seemed pretty busy and these two told us not to say anything to you" Dominique said, pointing at James and Malique.

"We just don't want you guys to make a fuss" James explained. Sam realised that these four men were the same boys in Mercedes' old photos. She seemed closer with them than her female cousins. Her interaction with her female cousins were a bit awkward and too polite. However, she seemed to be at ease with her male cousins. Mercedes looked at him when Sam chuckled out of a blue.

"What?" she asked.

"You're still the tomboy girl, deep inside your heart" Sam said. Mercedes rolled her eyes and pushed him.

"I'm not close with my girl cousins. So what?" she said.

"Nothing wrong with that. I'm just glad to know more about you" Sam said, pulling her closer into his embrace. He released Mercedes when her aunts and uncles seemed to gather around them.

"So, tell us how did you guys met" Aunt Marigold, David's youngest sister asked. Mercedes and Sam looked at each other. Noticing that she won't opened her mouth, Sam told the story. They chatted and ate for around one hour when Mercedes excused themselves, telling her family that they're going back to New York that night. Everyone bade them goodbye and advised them to drive safe.

"Well, that was not bad" Sam said.

"I'm exhausted from all the mingling" Mercedes said. Sam chuckled at her.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes caught the earliest flight to Nashville. Sam was excited. He couldn't wait to introduce her to his family. He noticed that Mercedes was being so quiet. He reached for her hand, holding it in his and smiled at her when Mercedes looked at him. She returned his smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Sam knew that she was nervous. She's been on the edge ever since last night. Both of them couldn't get a proper night sleep due to Mercedes tossing on the bed out of nervousness.

"Relax. Everything will be fine" Sam said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissing it gently. Mercedes let out a sigh.

"Will it though? They're meeting _me_ , you know!" she said, emphasizing on the me. "The awkward, full with a family problem, _me_!" Mercedes said in frustration.

"I don't have a problem with that and I don't think my family will have a problem with it too" Sam said. He didn't really understand why does it matter to Mercedes. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Sam, people would want someone who has a nice family background to marry their child" she explained exasperatedly to him.

"You do have a nice family background, you know. Your father was a nice and lovely man. People like him. Your brothers are nice too and they have great jobs and I personally think Malique is an outstanding young man"

"How about my mother?" Mercedes cut him.

"Well, she's nice too and I think she's warming up to me. And I've met your other family and they seem nice too"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Sam!" she said. Sam smiled and kissed her. He put his hands on both of her shoulders.

"Honey, the affair is just a tip of iceberg. It's a non-factor. She's getting married and I don't think people care about it. Besides, they might only ask some basic questions like your origin. Stop stressing over it" he said.

"I'm not good with strangers" Mercedes mumbled. Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, I know that. If you feel out of place, just reach for my hand. I'll promise I won't leave your side" he said.

"Your family will think I'm clingy" she said.

"Screw what people said" Sam replied, chuckling at Mercedes.

* * *

Stevie fetched them from the airport. As they were getting closer to the Evans' house, Mercedes was getting cold sweat. Saying that she was nervous is definitely and understatement. She was downright terrified of meeting Sam's extended family. All negative thoughts were playing in her mind. Her stomach started to knot and Mercedes felt like she was going to throw up.

"Mer-" Sam turned to look at her and immediately asked Stevie to pull over. He rushed to the backseat. Sam reached for some tissues and wiped the cold sweats.

"Mercedes, darling! Are you okay?" Sam frantically asked as he wiped her forehead. Mercedes put her hand on Sam's chest.

"I'm fine. Feel like I wanna throw up before, but I'm okay now" she said, assuring him. Mercedes shot Stevie an apologetic look.

"Maybe this is a bad idea" Sam said.

"Hey, where's your optimism?" Mercedes joked. Sam shot her an unamuse look as she chuckled. "I'm here. I need to face the music. I am terrified to meet your family, but I am not going to back down either. Just give me a minute to catch my breath and calm down" she said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. Mercedes nodded.

"Hey, Stevie. You don't mind if I sit with Mercedes?" Sam asked.

"Do whatever you need to do, bro!" Stevie said. "Mercedes, don't worry. We're not monster, so we won't eat you alive" he joked. Mercedes chuckled.

"Sometimes, human are scarier than monster, you know!" Mercedes retorted.

"Well, just know that if they turn into a big ugly monster, I have your back" Sam said affectionately.

"Let's go and get over it so I can stop all the anxiousness in my stomach!" Mercedes said.

* * *

"Do you think Mercedes will be okay?" Stacie who was helping Mary in the kitchen asked. Mary smiled as she cut the fruits.

"Honestly, I don't know" she said. "Sam did say that she has trouble meeting new people. Judging from our meeting before, I think this gathering is going to be harder for her"

"We just need to welcome her into the family. Judging by Sam's behaviour and action around her, I don't think he'll let her go. Besides, they've been dating for around six months now. I'm surprise that he hasn't asked her to marry him yet" Dwight chimed in.

"Well, Mercedes is different from the other girls that he had brought home" Stacie said.

"I am just glad that he met her, you know. She teaches him how to slow down in a relationship and not making any hasty moves and decisions. God knows how many heartbreaks his hasty decisions has brought him before" Mary said. The sound of the car alerted them to Sam and Mercedes arrival. Stacie rushed to the front door to greet her big brother while Mary and Dwight followed behind her.

"Sammy!" Stacie yelled as soon as Sam got down from the car. She ran to hug him.

"Hey, Stace!" Sam said as he twirled his sister around. He released Stacie from his arms and kissed her cheek. Sam turned to help Mercedes coming out from the car, but noticed that she was already standing near him.

"You should wait" he said, pouting. Mercedes patted his shoulder and chuckled. She was surprised when Stacie pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome to our home, Mercedes!" she said.

"Thank you, Stacie!" Mercedes said, smiling at her. Mary and Dwight approached them. They hugged Sam and Mercedes as they welcome her to their house.

"The others haven't arrived yet. So, you and Mercedes can rest. It's a long journey for you and I'm sure you must've been exhausted" Mary said. Mercedes turned to get her luggage, but Sam was faster. He grinned at her.

"Just bring all the luggage into your room" Dwight said. "We know how you youngsters are!" he teased his son. Mercedes looked at the ground while Sam's face turned crimson red.

"Dad!" he said loudly, reprimanding Dwight. He reached for Mercedes' hand and pulled her into the house while Stevie laughed at his brother. If only their parents know that Sam and Mercedes haven't had sex yet.

* * *

Sam opened the door to his old room and put all their luggage in front of his closet. Mercedes looked around the room and shook her head fondly as she saw the superheroes poster hanging on the wall.

"Some things stay the same" Mercedes said as she pointed at the posters. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Just like your boy band posters" he teased her.

"Hey, I love my backstreet boys!" Mercedes retorted, laughing as she sat on the bed. "I'm surprised your parents let us stay in the same room" she said.

"They don't really mind about it, I guess" Sam said as he sat next to Mercedes.

"So, your previous girlfriends stay in here too when they came over?" Mercedes asked. She tried to hide the jealousy, but she couldn't help the curiosity. Sam raised his eyebrows as he looked at Mercedes. He noticed the hint of jealousy in her tone and voice.

"Yeah. They did" Sam answered.

"Did you guys do anything while in here?" Mercedes asked out-rightly. She got the answer that she was looking for when Sam's face reddened. Out of the blue, Mercedes could feel the rage inside her. Her rational mind knew that it was Sam's past, but her heart was burning with jealousy as she thought about everything that Sam did with his exes - something that they hadn't done yet. Sam was looking at Mercedes warily. She was suddenly quiet and without saying anything, she rose up from the bed and went to her luggage. She took out her toiletries and started putting her clothes into the closet. Then, she took her towel and her toiletries into the en-suite bathroom - leaving Sam in confusion. When Mercedes showed no sign of coming out from the bathroom, Sam laid down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling. From Mercedes' body language, she knew that she was angry, but he didn't know the reason behind the anger.

"Well, at least she didn't run away. Although, if she did, I'm gonna go and get her some harness to stop her" Sam mumbled.

* * *

Mercedes let the water hit her, head to toe - clearing her thoughts and anger as the coldness of the water hit her body. Being angry and jealous of Sam's previous relationship and sex encounter was irrational. Her mind knew that, but her heart didn't seem to get the memo. There were times that she felt her self being scarily possessive of Sam and it scared her. They love each other, she knew that. However, there are times when the negativity hit her and she is scared. The thoughts of Sam leaving her due to all her issues scared her to death. All the what ifs kept on running at the back of her mind. Walking into Sam's bedroom and his silence confirmation of what he did somehow overwhelmed her. The issue didn't occur back home because Sam had just moved to his current house when they started dating. In a way, Mercedes was freed from the thoughts of his past. Mercedes turned off the shower when she felt her skin getting pruney. She took her towel and dried herself. She wrapped the towel around her body and took another one for her hair. She wrapped it around her head and walked out of the bathroom. Mercedes saw Sam was sleeping. Her phone rang and she immediately answered it when she saw that it was Quinn calling her.

"Hey, I was thinking of calling you" Mercedes said.

"Uh oh! Trouble in paradise already? I was going to ask whether you arrive yet" Quinn said.

"We're at his parent's house. His family aren't here yet" Mercedes explained.

"So, what's the problem?" Quinn asked. She heard Mercedes let out a sigh and Quinn was in full alert. If Sam or his family did something to upset her besties, Quinn was definitely booking a red eye ticket to Nashville as soon as Mercedes tells her what happened.

"Nothing. I think it just me being stupid" Mercedes said as she sat at the edge of the bed. She didn't realised that Sam was awoke as she told Quinn everything. Sam who was jolted awoke when Mercedes sat on the bed, intently listened to her. Somehow, her story made him smile. Mercedes was so guarded with her feeling that there were times Sam questioned it. Her declaration of love destroyed all the doubts, but there were that tiny voice in his heart that would occasionally made itself present in his mind and tried to light up the doubt.

"Mercedes, past is past. It didn't matter. Besides, he told you everything about them, right? From what I gathered, he didn't care about them anymore. They're a non-factor. Your jealousy is ridiculous and you yourself knew it" Quinn said. Mercedes sighed.

"I know!" Mercedes said loudly and then lowered down her voice. She turned to her back and Sam quickly pretended to be asleep. "But I can't help it! He had sex with them in here! I can't sleep on the bed, thinking that he made love to his exes on this bed. Oh, Quinn! I had this horrible perverted vision in my mind!" she whispered to the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Sam is sleeping on the bed. I don't want him to wake up!"

"Oh. Back to what you were saying before. You knew that you got that perverted vision because you yourself want to take a ride on that blonde Adonis train! That's why you're jealous of his exes. They've tasted the Sam experience and you haven't!" Quinn said.

"Quinn!"

"Don't you Quinn me, Mercedes Jones! You know that I am right! What takes you so long? You've told me that you guys frequently sleep on the same bed and yet nothing happens! It's been above the waist and on top of clothes for how long now? I started to wonder if you guys are betting on the same team because I don't think anyone can last that long"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Quinn started her rant.

"Aren't like you and Santana, we have a strong self-control" Mercedes said under her breath. Although the self-control had been getting weaker throughout the time. "Although, I started to think that I am not attractive to him. I mean, have you seen his sculpted body? If my bathroom walls could talk, they would definitely tell about all my inappropriate and embarrassing episodes in there due to the effect that Sam Evans has on me"

"Just take my advice, Mercedes. Hopped on that big cock and get yourself an orgasm or too. I'm sure he won't refuse you once you show him your delicious chocolate tits! We know he's been eyeing the booty for months now! Create a new memory on that bed which involves you and Sam. Poof! The jealousy will be gone!" Quinn said, laughing. Mercedes groaned and Quinn's laughter becoming louder and more annoying.

"Bye, Quinn! Thanks for nothing!" she said and hung up her phone. When she rose up from the bed and turned to put the phone on the bedside table, she saw that Sam was looking at her intensely.

* * *

"So, you were jealous?" Sam asked. Mercedes bit her lower lips. Her eyes on the floor and she slowly nodded. Sam's eyes roamed her body - clad only in her towel which barely concealed all her body, and it definitely affected Sam. He rose up from the bed, strode to Mercedes in one swift motion. He pulled her closer to him and his hands roamed and caressed her delicious body. Sam touched her chin and lifted her face so that she was looking at him.

"Can you feel that?" he asked, bringing their body closer so that Mercedes could feel his erection. Mercedes gulped down his saliva and nodded. "It's because of you, baby" he whispered as he kissed her neck. Sam kissed and sucked her left neck, making Mercedes whimpered and groaned in ecstasy - leaving a mark there. He then trailed kisses around her neck before he brought his soft lips to meet hers. His hand reached for her towel and his eyes silently asked her permission. Mercedes nodded and Sam pulled it away - exposing her body in its naked glory to him. Sam's intense stare made Mercedes brought her hands to cover her body, but he stopped her.

"Don't. You're gorgeous, darlin'. You're perfect" Sam said as he put his hand on her ass and waist, bringing her into his arms again. He turned her around and gently guided her to the bed. Once Mercedes was laying on the bed, Sam began his exploration. Sam's hands touched her body with delicate care. He observed her for her response as his hands did the exploration - eliciting reaction from Mercedes. Once his rough palms were on her bountiful breast, he kissed the soft flesh there. Mercedes grunted when Sam started to touch her nipples and played with the soft bud. She moaned loudly when Sam started to suckled her nipple. Sam smirked when Mercedes bit her lower lip once he started to suckle her left nipple and pinched her right one. Her reaction to his touches really stroke his ego.

"Baby, may I?" Sam asked. His right hand was caressing her thigh. Mercedes looked at Sam and nodded. Sam slowly brought his finger to Mercedes' pussy and played with her labia before he found her clit. When Mercedes' moaning became louder, Sam kissed her, swallowing her scream as she came.

"God, that was -" Mercedes panted once she had recover from her orgasm. Sam chuckled as he kissed her again.

"Who knew you're a screamer!" he teased.

"Oh, god! I hope nobody heard it!" Mercedes said, started to panic. Sam laughed. His laughter subsided when he noticed Mercedes was quiet. She was looking at the bulge in his pants. Mercedes tentatively brought her hand and touched it - earning a groan from Sam. She reached for his zipper and slowly dragging it down.

"Baby, it's okay. I -"

She silent him with a kiss while her hand pulled his pants down and reached for his cock inside his boxer. Mercedes enjoyed the effect of her touches on Sam as he panted, moaning and muttering gibberish before he ejaculated.

"God, Mercedes!" Sam said as he crashed his lips on hers. He was sweating. "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked. Mercedes smiled sheepishly. She leaned closer and whispered, "Porn" to Sam's ears.

"Oh, you naughty girl!" Sam laughed as he brought her close to him and kissed her again. "I think we better clean up" he said and pulled her to get out of the bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

Did I surprise you guys with the last part? I hope I conveyed the inner vixen in Mercedes correctly. ha ha ha. I swear these two characters have their own mind because the 18SX part was definitely not in my plan when I started written this chapter lol.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

After they cleaned up and freshen themselves, Sam and Mercedes went down. They went into the kitchen, where everyone has gathered. Noticing that Mary and Stacy were busy cooking, Mercedes immediately went to help them.

"Anything I can help?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, thank you, darling! You can help set the table. We're almost done here!" Mary said. Mercedes did as she was told. She brought all the cutlery and plates that were set on the kitchen cabinet to the dining table. Noticing Mercedes, Sam immediately helped her setting up the table. The doorbell rang and a moment later, Stevie walked in with two older couple.

"Nana! Gramps!" Sam exclaimed and went to hug them. He then reached for Mercedes' hand. "Nana, gramps, I would like you guys to meet my girlfriend, Mercedes" Sam said. "Mercedes, these are my grandparents, Eloise and Henry Evans"

Mercedes shook their hands and introduce herself. "Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too, dear. It's good to finally see you. Sam has been talking about you and those pictures did not do you any justice" Eloise said.

"Thank you, ma'am" Mercedes said, shyly.

"I've put your bags in your room, gramps!" Stevie said. Henry and Eloise nodded and thanked him. Henry went to sit with Dwight while Eloise went to the kitchen. By the time the table was set and lunch was ready, everyone had arrived. Sam had introduced Mercedes to his aunties, uncles, nieces and nephews, but honestly, she was having trouble remembering everyone's names. He laughed when she told him about it.

"Don't worry. You'll learn their name eventually. Even _I,_ have trouble remembering my nieces and nephews' name" he said.

* * *

During lunch, Mercedes sat next to Sam and quietly eating her lunch, listening to the chattering around the table. She wanted to join the conversation, making herself known, but she didn't know how. The Evans clan, she observed, is less friendly than her father's sisters. Even when Sam introduced her to them, she only received a smile and a short hello. If it was her family, her aunties would surely ask million of questions and talked her ears off - like what they did to Sam when he met them. Maybe being overbearing and too friendly wasn't bad at all.

"So, Mercedes! Sammy told us that you went for an interview? How did it go?" Stacie asked. She's been watching Mercedes and she noticed that everyone was chattering among themselves while Mercedes looked bored. But, judging by the deer in the headlight looks that Mercedes was currently having, maybe Stacie should just keep quiet.

"It went well. I hope I'll get the job" Mercedes said. Few of the relatives asked some questions and Mercedes politely answered them. Sam immediately diverted the attention that Mercedes had received when he noticed she was uncomfortable.

* * *

Mercedes took a deep breath when everyone had finished eating and retreated to the living room. She was cleaning up the table when Stacie approached her.

"I'm sorry" Stacie said as she helped picking the dirty plates. Mercedes looked at her, confused.

"I noticed that everyone was talking among themselves, sort of ignoring you. That's why I asked the question. I'm not making you feeling uncomfortable on purpose!"

Mercedes smiled. "It's okay. I don't mind" she said. They brought all the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Mary smiled when she saw Mercedes and Stacie together. A few of Sam's aunts and Eloise were also in the kitchen.

"Just leave the dishes in the sink" Eloise said to them. Mercedes and Stacie put the dishes into the sink. Mercedes started to wash them when she noticed that everyone else was busy. In the end, it was only Mercedes and Stacie who remained in the kitchen. Stacie was helping Mercedes dried all the plates that she had washed.

"Just leave these to me" Stacie once she noticed that Mercedes had finished washing. Mercedes nodded and walked out the kitchen. She was on her way to Sam's room when she heard some of the aunts, cousins and uncles talked and somehow, her feet stuck there.

"I don't know what did Sam see in her? He could do better. Much better, I may say" one aunt said.

"She was so awkward!" a young blonde, Sandy said. Mercedes remembered her because she seemed so clingy with Sam.

"I like his previous one better. What's her name? Dana? She's so beautiful and they were like match made in heaven. Pity that it didn't end well" another aunt said.

"She doesn't even have a job. Do you think Sam supports her?" one uncle said.

"She's no match for Sam. Look at him! He's so handsome, well-mannered. That fat girl is not even a comparison to his previous girlfriend. I don't think they can last" Aunt Joan said in disgust. Mercedes remembered her name because she had given her a look of loath when Sam introduced them. Tears started to form and it trickled down her face. Mercedes turned away and walked out through the back door. She walked aimlessly until she reached a meadow. She sat on the grass and looked at the blue sky. All those hurtful remarks kept on repeating themselves in her mind. Throughout her relationship with Sam, she didn't really pay much attention to the outside world. She knew that they are different, but somehow, being with him, Mercedes never really notices it. Sam made her feels beautiful and confidence. Whenever they are together, he always gives her full attention and vice versa. Hearing all those remarks was like a reality check for Mercedes. She finally realised that she and Sam are different. They made such remarks because of her appearance. What would happen if they know about her mother?

* * *

Sam was talking with his Uncle Bern and some of his male cousins when he noticed that Mercedes was nowhere to be seen. He went to the kitchen and it was empty. He rushed upstairs, to his room and to no avail, she wasn't there too. His heart started to beat faster. His hunch was telling him something was wrong when he couldn't find her around the house. Sam cursed. He had offered to help her cleaning up the table after lunch, but Mercedes was being stubborn, telling him to go and mingle with his family. Sam was too lost in his thoughts when he bumped into Stacie who just came out from her room.

"Sammy!" Stacie yelped. She frowned when she noticed the distraught look on her brother. "What happened?" she asked.

"I couldn't find Mercedes"

"She's not in the room? She said she's going there after washing the dishes just now"

Sam shook his head. "I've looked around and there's not even a sight of her" he said worriedly. "I'm going to look for her outside. Hopefully she hasn't gone far. All of her things are still in my room" Sam continue as he rushed to the door. He looked around the farm, at the stable but still no sight of Mercedes. He was about to give up when he remembered the grassland nearby.

"She might be there!" Sam exclaimed as he started running toward it. When he reached the grassland, he started looking for any sign of his girlfriend. Sam let out a relieved sigh when he saw her sitting among the wildflower, throwing pebbles into the stream. He approached her, sitting down behind her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her back closer to his chest.

"You scared me" he said as he rested his face on her back.

* * *

Mercedes tensed when she felt someone approaching her from behind. Soon, the tension melt down when she felt the familiar touch. The dried tears started to well down again when she heard him. She didn't deserve him. The words kept on playing in her mind as she pulled his arms tighter.

"Mercedes? Baby?" Sam said when he felt tears on his arm. He quickly release her from his hold and when to sit in front of her. Sam started to panic. The only time he saw Mercedes cried was during his father's death. To have her crying right now, meant that something bad had happened.

"Darlin'? If you don't tell me, I cannot help you" he said as he lifted her face and wiped the tears. Mercedes stared at Sam's concern face.

"They were right. I don't deserve you. We're not suitable" she said. Sam was confused.

"Mercedes, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Look at you! Then, look at me! We're different! We don't belong together! You should be with someone who looks more like you! Someone who looks like one of those Victoria Secret models. Not someone -,"

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there!" Sam said. His anger was rising.

"Did somebody say something to you?" he asked. Mercedes kept quiet, but she was avoiding his eyes. "Mercedes!" he said, louder and more stern.

"I heard some of your family talking" she mumbled. Sam wiped his face and sighed. He touched her temple with his own.

"Baby, we talked about this. I don't care how thinner or how beautiful other women are. I just want you! You are the most beautiful, the prettiest woman in my eyes. Nobody can beat you. You are beautiful, inside and outside. Screw what people said. They are not me. They don't know what I want of need. Besides, mom, dad, Stevie and Stacie like you. So do my grandparents. We don't need the others approval. The only reason I brought you here is to introduce you them - and well, because mom invited you, but the main purpose is to let them know that I've found my only one. Hell, as far as I'm concern, we are a match made in heaven! So, what say you?" Sam asked.

"I love you! I want to be with you" Mercedes said earnestly. Sam smiled as he wiped the fresh tears and then kissed her.

* * *

When Sam and Mercedes walked into the house, everyone was gathering in the living room. As soon as they stepped their feet in the living room, all eyes were on them. Mary was relieved when she saw Sam was with Mercedes. She and Stacie immediately went to her.

"Are you okay, dear?" Mary asked. She noticed the swollen eyes and wanted to ask more, but the stare that she was getting from her son stopped her. Mercedes gave a smile to Mary and assured the older woman that she's fine. She noticed some sinister looks from Sam's family, but she ignored them. Instead, Mercedes kept her gaze on the floor.

"May I have everyone attention, please!" Sam said. He also noticed the sinister looks from his Aunt Joan, Aunt Grace, Aunt Becky, Uncle Harold and Sandy. When everyone was looking and paying attention to him, Sam continued. "Mercedes is my girlfriend and I love her. I would to remind you that none of your opinions matter. I don't know what did you say to her, but your words had hurt her and it made me sad and angry that are some narrow-minded people in my family. She's the best thing that had happened to me and hurting her, meant that you hurt me too. So, if there's any comment that you want to make about us, please, say it to our face. Talking behind our backs is a coward move" Sam said. He pulled Mercedes to follow him and they went upstairs. Mary and Dwight exchanged looks as they watched Sam and Mercedes' retreating figure.

"Joan, Grace, Becky, Harold and Sandy. Pack your bags and leave!" Eloise said.

"Mom!"

"Nana!"

"I know it was you guys. I heard you. You've hurt that sweet Mercedes and my Sammy. So, I don't want you guys here!" Eloise said.

"Dad, are you going to let this?" Harold asked.

"You've heard the missus!" Henry simply said.

"I agree with mom. This is my house and I ask you to leave. We don't want bad vibe around here. You've been hostile toward Mercedes and whatever words that came out of your mouth hurt her. The main reason for this gathering is to spend time together and to strengthen our family bond. Mercedes is a family, our family! Unless you can accept that, then you need to go" Dwight said.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

After they had showered and changed their clothes, Sam and Mercedes went down to the living room. Mercedes was a bit hesitant to go down, but she kept it to herself. She gave Sam a smile, assuring him that she was fine as they descended the stairs. Everyone was chatting and enjoying their tea time. When they noticed Sam and Mercedes, everyone was quiet. Mary, who noticed the flicker of discomfort on Mercedes' expression, immediately reached out to her. She pulled her to the kitchen, despite Sam's protest and told her son to just stayed in the living room.

"Are you okay, honey?" Mary asked when they were alone in the kitchen. She put a glass of hot tea on the table and offered it to Mercedes.

"Yes, I'm okay" Mercedes said.

"I am so sorry for what had happened"

"Don't be. It's not your fault" Mercedes said as she sipped the tea. "It just that - I was never comfortable being around strangers and honestly, I felt out of place. Being with Sam was amazing, but hearing all the things they said, reminded me why I was hesitant at first when he approached me"

She didn't know why, but whenever she talked to Mary, she tended to spill her thoughts. Maybe it was the motherly aura that she exudes or it might be the way she gave her her full attention, but Mercedes seemed to be at ease with Mary Evans. It was like being with a feminine version of Sam.

"Oh, darlin'! Ignore what they said. They know nothing. This is our second meeting, but from what I heard and saw, _you_ , yourself is amazing, young lady! Sam had introduced us to all his past girlfriends and let me tell you something. They might be beautiful and socially acceptable on the outside, but there was always something wrong with them. Besides, size doesn't matter. People can be as pretty as Ms Universe or a Ms World, but their heart can also be as black as coal. I've seen my son dated all these model-like ladies and got his heart shattered. Then, I saw him with you and he seems happy, tremendously happy with you. And let me tell you, young lady. Beauty, it comes in all sizes. It's subjective. People perceive it differently. According to Stevie, Emma Watson is the most beautiful woman in the world, but for me, she is like mehh"

Mercedes chuckled at the reference.

"But don't tell Stevie I said that. I don't want to hear his 'Emma Watson is Amazing' lecture" Mary added, chuckling. "I'm not saying that to validate what they said to you. I don't condone that. It's bullying. What they did was bad, but you, yourself must be strong. Stronger than all your haters. Use their hurtful remarks as a motivation to be better and more amazing"

"Thank you, Ms Mary" Mercedes said.

* * *

Sam watched them when they went back to join everyone in the den. Mercedes noticed that the number of people seemed to decrease. Sam smiled when she voiced it out to him.

"Nana kicked them out" he whispered.

"What?"

"Stevie told me that she asked them to pack their things and leave. Daddy was on board with it too"

"Oh, I feel horrible. Your family got into a fight because of me"

"Darlin', it is because of their filthy mouth. It's not your fault. Besides, they're the least favourite members of the family. We won't miss them" Sam said. Mercedes side-eyed him and Sam just grinned at her.

"You must be so happy to get rid of your cousin Sandy" she said dryly. Sam smirked.

"Jubilantly" he said. Mercedes chuckled. He looked around and noticed that Stevie and Stacie came down from upstairs with duffel bags.

"Why is everyone packing? Are they leaving too?" she asked, confused. Sam laughed.

"No. We're going camping!" Sam said excitedly. "We should go and pack too"

"How long are we going?"

"Just three days. So, just pack light" Sam said as they both headed to the room. When they were inside his room, Sam took out two duffel bags from his closet and put them on his bed. He started to took out some clothes and put them into one of the bags. Mercedes did the same. She looked at Sam warily, but he was too busy packing that he didn't notice it. Truth was, Mercedes hated camping.

"So, where are we going?"

"One of the state parks, I guess"

Once they finished packing everything, they went down to join the others.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes rode with Stevie and Stacie. After about 35 minutes, they arrived at the Montgomery Bell State Park. Mercedes was surprised when Stevie stopped in front of a cabin.

"You think we're going to stay in a tent" Sam said as he turned and looked at Mercedes, smirking.

"Hush,you!" she rolled her eyes at him.

"We used to go and do the traditional camping, but with nana and gramps joining us, it'll be more comfortable to stay in a cabin" Stacie explained. They got off the car and took their bags. Mercedes was in awe as she looked around the surrounding. The scenery is beautiful and she knew that she's going to enjoy her stay there.

"There's only two rooms in here. Mom and dad will take the master bedroom. You and Mercedes can stay in the other room. Stevie and I will sleep in the great room. Nana and gramps are in the cabin next to us" Stacie said.

"We should just go to our lake house. It's bigger than this" Sam said as he sat on the couch.

"We had enough of the beach house. This year, we want to go full on outdoor activities! That's why we chose here" Stevie said. "I propose to go on a traditional camping, sleeping in a tent and all but someone kept vetoing my suggestion" he continued, side-eyeing his sister. Stacie ignored him.

"You seem to forget that nana and gramps are joining us and they won't feel comfortable sleeping in tents!" she retorted.

"This place looks great!" Mercedes said. She had just finished looking around the cabin and joined them in the great room. "Maybe we can go out and enjoy the fresh air before it gets dark" she said, looking at Sam.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Sam and Mercedes went for a walk around the state park. Feeling tired, they decided to sit on the green grass and enjoyed the beautiful scenery around the lake. The greenery surrounding them, added with the fresh air gave them the calmness and serenity that they couldn't get in New York. Mercedes looked at Sam who was laying down on the grass. She patted her jeans pocket and took out a small box from it. Sam frowned when Mercedes handed him the square box. He immediately raised his upper body to a sitting position.

"Are you proposing?" he asked. Mercedes frowned.

"No!" she said. "Just open it!"

Hesitantly, Sam took the box and opened it. Inside it, was a watch. He took it and then looked at Mercedes.

"Happy six month anniversary" Mercedes said, smiling widely. Sam was speechless as he looked at the watch and then at his girlfriend.

"Thank you for never giving up on me" Mercedes said and kissed Sam.

"Babe, I didn't prepare anything. We never celebrate this and you said it was corny when I celebrated our 100 days anniversary, so I didn't -,"

The words were cut off when Mercedes kissed him again.

"I know and I don't mind. I'm sorry for saying that our 100 days celebration corny though. But, I want to do this. I've done a lot of thinking these few months. A lot had happened and I think I am looking at life and the world with a new perspective" Mercedes said. She gave Sam a smile. "If someone came to me and told me that I'm going to be in a relationship six months ago, I would tell that person to stop talking nonsense. But, here I am today. In a relationship and being in love too"

A wide smile was on Sam's face as he heard the words. They had definitely come a long way from the moment that he first landed his eyes on her.

"You were right, you know?"

"Huh?" Sam frowned. Mercedes chuckled.

"You said that only childish relationship is messy. The mature and sensible one is not and I agree with you, now. Ours - the reason for the messiness in our relationship is _me_ \- my insecurity and my overall childishness and the fact that I am scared to face the reality. But, thanks to you, we managed to overcome everything. So, thank you for everything that you've done for our relationship, Sam. I promise to be a better girlfriend from now on"

Listening to everything that Mercedes had said made Sam tremendously happy. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her hard, pouring all of his emotion into the kiss.

"And I'll try to not run away anymore" Mercedes added, chuckled.

"You better!" Sam added, chuckling along with her. He truly felt that they had taken another leap in their relationship. Maybe it is time, Sam thought as he stared into Mercedes' beautiful brown eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

When Sam and Mercedes came back from their walk, everyone was busy preparing dinner. All of them had gathered at their cabin. Both of them immediately went to help with the dinner preparation. During dinner, Mercedes started to notice that she felt more at ease with Sam's extended family. Perhaps due to the length of time that they spent together was longer, but she finally felt more comfortable talking and interacting with them. After dinner, the ladies were told to be in the living room and all of the men cleaned up. Sam and Stevie washed the dishes while Dwight and his brother, Bill dried them. When they joined the other at the great room, Sam noticed that Mercedes wasn't there.

"She went to take a bath" Stacie informed her brother. Sam nodded as he sat down next to his sister.

"How long have you been dating, Sammy?" Eloise asked. She's been wanting to talk more about Sam and Mercedes, but couldn't find the time.

"Around six months now"

"Oh, tell us how did you guys meet?" Aunt Margory excitedly asked. Sam told them about their first meeting and how he helped with Quinn and Santana's wedding cake. When Mercedes joined them, she too was asked about their relationship. When the question started to be more personal, Sam noticed the discomfort in Mercedes' reaction.

"I guess that's enough interrogation for the night!" he said. "I don't know about you guys, but I am going to go and have a rest now. Need to be up early for the activity tomorrow"

"Oh, yeah! Everyone needs to be ready at 7:30 sharp! Make sure you have your breakfast first. We're going hiking!" Stacie excitedly announced. She grinned as she looked at everyone.

"Stace, you said this year we're going to relax. But hiking?" one of the cousins, Drake complaint.

"It's either that or trekking" Stacie replied. "Besides, nana and gramps didn't say anything about it when I ran the plan through them. So, no complaining!" Stacie sass.

"We took the easy course, so put your mind at ease!" Stevie added.

* * *

The next day, Mercedes groggily join the Evans clan for their hiking adventure. She definitely agreed with Drake about it. Sam raised his eyebrows when he saw Mercedes walking toward him with her sunglasses, hat, a small towel around her neck and a backpack.

"You seem eager" he said, smirking. Mercedes huffed at him. Sam took the backpack and frown.

"Why is it so heavy? What did you put in it?"

"My water bottles" Mercedes said. Sam frowned and opened the bag. There were three big bottles inside the backpack.

"I don't think you need this many -"

"I need to keep my body hydrated during the hike" Mercedes said. Sam chuckled and shook his head at Mercedes' antics. They followed the guide and Sam and Mercedes was at the end of the line. Sam was at the front, but slowed down his steps when he noticed that Mercedes was nowhere to be seen.

"Here, let me take your bag" Sam said as he took the backpack from Mercedes and carried it. He smiled as he watched Mercedes who silently walking next to him. They chatted with some of the relatives as they walked along the track and admired the greenery. Mercedes occasionally sipped the water from one of the water bottles that she had taken and held along the hike. When they arrived at the peak, they looked at the beautiful scenery and Mercedes was amazed. They took some pictures and rested before they started the journey down. Mercedes sat on one of the rocks and rested her legs and feet.

"It's not so bad right?" Sam asked as he sat next to her.

"The beautiful scenery makes the journey worth it" she answered, sipping some water. Sam smiled as he looked at her. Eloise and Mary came and joined them. Sam's smile became wider when he watched his grandmother and mother conversed with Mercedes. It warmth his heart to see them get along well.

* * *

After the hiking, the Evans clan went out to the nearest town and enjoyed their brunch since none of them wanted to cook. After brunch, it was free time for everyone before they gathered for a fishing contest. Most of them decided to rest and took a nap after the morning activity. Mercedes and Sam decided to go for a stroll and look around the park.

"Oh, let's go on a boat!" Sam excitedly said.

"What?"

Sam pulled the confused Mercedes to follow him. He rented a boat and excitedly went into it before he gave his hand to Mercedes who seemed reluctant to take it.

"Darling, come on! Take my hand!"

"Sam, dear. Do you know how much I weigh?" Mercedes said.

"So? It's not going to sink!"

Mercedes took a deep breath, sent a prayer to God and hesitantly took Sam's hand and stepped into the boat. She gripped Sam's hand tightly as she sat in the boat. Sam sat apposite her, grinning as he looked at her.

"See? We're not sinking!" he teased. Mercedes rolled her eyes. When Sam started to paddle, she gripped on the both side of the boat.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" she asked, scared. It was Sam's time to roll his eyes at her.

"Of course! How hard can it be?" he answered. Mercedes bit her lower lip as she eyed the lake. She couldn't help the nervousness inside of her.

"Darling, relax! Your nervousness is sucking all the romance out of this"

"Did you know how deep is the lake?" Mercedes asked curiously. Sam let out a sigh. He stopped paddling. Mercedes started to panic when she noticed that the boat is not moving and they were in the middle of the lake.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Will you relax and just enjoy it? Trust me. Okay?"

Mercedes took a deep breath and released it slowly. She slowly nodded as she looked at Sam's eyes. A smile appeared on Sam's face when he saw her becoming more relaxed. He resumed paddling and they both enjoyed the activity together, talking and reminiscing about their relationship. When the weather was getting hotter, Sam brought them to the small jetty.

"See? Nothing happened to you" he teased Mercedes as she took his hand and they walked back to their cabin.

"O-kay! We can do it again next time!" she playfully replied, laughing at him.

* * *

Mercedes watched the Evans men who were ready with their fishing rode, as well as Eloise and Stacy. She smiled as she watched Mary who stayed next to Dwight. Mercedes squealed when Sam appeared out of the blue behind her and pulled her hand to be with him.

"Sit here and be pretty. You're my goddess of luck!" Sam said. He laughed when Mercedes rolled her eyes. She watched as Sam prepared the bait and threw his line into the lake. Ten minutes into the wait, they heard a shout of joy coming from Stacy. She had managed to catch a fish. Mercedes chuckled when she noticed that Sam was getting antsy. She started to feel bored when Sam's rode was being pulled. Somehow, excitement took over and she was cheering for him as he reeled his rod. However, they were disappointed when it turned out to be some branch instead of a fish. Sam pouted and groggily threw away the branch. He gave a side-eyes to Mercedes who was laughing.

"Very funny!" he said bitterly as he cast the line again.

"Awww, did I hurt your feeling?" Mercedes said. "Let me give you a lucky kiss!" she continued as she kissed his cheek, making him smile. Half an hour passed by and Sam noticed that Mercedes had been quiet. Suddenly, he felt her head on his arm. He turned around and noticed that she was sleeping. Sam chuckled as he put down his rod and brought Mercedes' head to lie down on his thigh.

"Is she sleeping?" Mary, who was sitting nearby them asked. Sam nodded and chuckled with his mom.

"I don't think I'm gonna get any fish today" he muttered as he reeled his line and put down his rod. Then, he looked at Mercedes who was peacefully sleeping on him.

"Fishing date, is definitely a no, huh?" he whispered and chuckled. The loud and noisy cheered as Stevie reeled out a big fish shook Mercedes out of her nap. She seemed to be confused at first when her eyes landed on Sam's handsome face.

"Hey, sleeping beauty" Sam said, smiling. She rose up and looked around.

"What happened? Did you win?" she asked. Sam shook his head.

"I forfeited. You distracted me with your beauty"

"That's so cheesy" Mercedes frowned. "Gosh, I am so sorry, baby!" she said.

"It's not a big deal! Don't worry about it"

"Sam"

"Mercedes, I said it's okay. It's not a big deal. Let's go back to the cabin and get ready for tonight"

"Are you sure?"

Sam rolled his eyes. He cupped her face in both of his hands and kissed her. "I am 100 percent sure!"

* * *

Sam was in the shower when he heard Mercedes' loud scream. Being alarm, he immediately washed off the shampoo on his hair and reached for his towel. Without drying his wet body and hair, he rushed out to the room.

"Are you okay?" he frantically asked. The water dripping from his hair made it harder to look around, but he was certain that Mercedes was dancing around the room.

"Sam! Wipe your body first!" Mercedes yelled as she noticed the droplets of water on the floor and his body.

"You were screaming! What happened?" Sam asked, worried.

"Oh!" she said. "Nothing bad happened. Just -" Mercedes paused halfway as she looked at Sam and grinned. "I got the job!" she announced excitedly. Sam's eyes when wide as he heard it. In an impulse, he walked toward her and scooped her into a hug.

"Congratulations, darlin'! I told ya, that you're going to get it!"

Mercedes didn't even care that her boyfriend was soaked and wet. She just reveled at the feeling of being in his arms and the giddiness that she felt once she heard the news.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes were back in New York. Mercedes was nervous and excited to start her new job. She had been fidgeting and kept on raiding her wardrobe for the perfect attire to wear on her first day. Sam shook his head when he heard a groan coming from her room when he entered Mercedes's apartment. He had stepped out for some errand earlier. Sam walked to the room and handed the paper bag that he was holding to Mercedes. She looked at the bag and took it.

"What's this?" Mercedes asked.

"A good luck gift" Sam said as he sat on her bed. Mercedes opened the bag and gasped when she saw the clothes and shoes.

"How did you?" she asked, confused. Sam grinned.

"I ask Kurt and Tina for help. They gave me your size and opinion about your favourite style, but I chose everything on my own" he explained. Mercedes took out the top and the skirt that Sam had given her. She smiled as she opened them and put them on the bed. Sam had chosen a dark blue wrap top for her and a pencil skirt. He also bought her a matching blazer and an exquisite stiletto to match.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate this" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her. Sam smiled.

"You're welcome. I hope you have an amazing first day of job tomorrow"

* * *

The next morning, Mercedes awoke at the dawn. As soon as she woke up, she went to brush her teeth and washed her face. Then, she went to the kitchen and began preparing the breakfast. Feeling the cold spot next to him, Sam stirred awake. He frowned when he noticed that Mercedes was nowhere to be seen. He got up and went out of the room. Sam raised his eyebrow when he noticed her in the kitchen. He shook his head and walked toward Mercedes. He stood behind her and brought his arms to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" Sam asked, nuzzling Mercedes's neck.

"I can't sleep and I am too nervous. I need to keep myself busy so that I don't think of all the weird scenarios that might happen later"

"Baby, everything will be fine" Sam said. "Let me finish this. Why don't you go and take a bath to calm you down"

"Okay, then" Mercedes said and went to do as she was told. Sam finished cooking the breakfast while Mercedes went for her bath. By the time she finished, Sam had everything on the table. He whistled when he saw her in the outfit that he got for her.

"Someone looks stunningly gorgeous!" he said, grinning at her. Mercedes twirled for him to see. She then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much for this outfit. It does give me the confidence boost that I really need"

"I'm glad that I could help" he said.

"Aren't you getting ready to work?" Mercedes asked when Sam was still in his shirt and sweatpants.

"I'm about to go shower and get ready now"

"I'll wait for you to have breakfast together. Go now!" Mercedes said while pushing Sam towards the toilet. He laughed, turned around and stole a kiss before he went to clean up and got ready for work.

* * *

Mike walked into the Humblebee and he was led to a private room by one of the waiters. When he walked into the room, he was surprise to see Quinn, who was waiting inside. He frowned as he went to sit next to her.

"Sam called you too?" Quinn asked. Mike nodded. His mind wondered what had happened that made Sam called him and Quinn to meet him at the Humblebee.

"Did something happen?" Mike asked.

"I don't think so. I haven't heard anything from Mercedes besides the fact that she starts her new job today" Quinn said. A waiter came and took their order. A moment later, Sam walked into the room and sat across Mike and Quinn. He gave them a smile.

"Thank you for coming guys!" he said.

"So, what's the matter?" Mike asked. He was curious and impatient.

"What do you think if I propose to Mercedes?"

The question surprised Quinn and Mike. Both of them stared at Sam, stunned. Sam bit his lower lip. He expected them to be surprised, but to have them stared at him in shock without saying anything was making him felt uncomfortable. Mike and Quinn were shook out of their reverie when the waiter came back with their orders.

"Propose?" Quinn asked once the waiter was gone. Sam nodded.

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Mike asked.

"We've been dating for six months now. I think that's the appropriate timing to take our relationship to the next step. Besides, we love each other and I am sure that she's the one" Sam said.

"You know, Sam. This is Mercedes we're talking about. If it is other girl, I would say go for it, but Mercedes Jones is a different story. It took you months to make her feel comfortable to be in a relationship. I think you should wait first" Mike said. "Besides, remember that you promised to take it slow?" he added.

"I agree with Mike. I don't think Mercedes wants to get married though"

"Because of her sceptical view on relationship?" Sam asked. Quinn nodded.

"She never talk about it and I think she never thought about marriage at all" she said. Sam thought about what he read in Mercedes's journal - about her dream of wearing a beautiful wedding gown and the beautiful wedding day. Mike stared at Sam who was lost in his thoughts.

"What make you think she is ready to take your relationship to the next level?" he asked. He knew that there must be a reason behind Sam's action besides the fact that they've been dating for six months. Sam looked at his friend and thought about the time at the lake with Mercedes. A smile instantly graced his handsome face as he told Mike and Quinn about it.

"She was so opened and relax and you know - becoming more truthful with her feeling and I think it is the time, you know?"

"Maybe you should talk about it with her? See where she stands on the issue?" Mike suggested. Sam frowned.

"Tell her that I'm going to propose? No! I want to give her a beautiful proposal - something that will make her smile fondly when she tells the story to our grandchildren"

Mike rolled his eyes while Quinn rose her eyebrows at Sam and chuckled.

"Oh, boy!" she said, laughing. "Well, I think Mike is correct and Sam, you have a point too. So, why don't you do it like this? Talk about marriage with Mercedes. Try to - you know, ask her opinion on it. If the reaction is positive, just go for it! If it is not - well, just wait till it is the right time to do it. At least you don't go into it blindly. Trust me, if she's not ready and you propose, she'll -"

"Run" Sam finished the sentence. That what he thought too. It was the main reason he decided to talk about it with Mike and Quinn first before he started doing anything.

* * *

When Mercedes arrived home, she was greeted with a nice smell from the kitchen. She put her bag and walked hastily to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Sam was busy cooking. She went and wrapped her arms around his torso. He turned and leaned down to kiss her.

"Welcome home, darlin'" he said. Her heart soared when he said it. She rested her head on Sam's strong back as he flipped the salmon in the pan.

"I love you, you know" Mercedes said. Sam turned the fire to the lowest and he turned to face Mercedes. A smile was plastered on his face as he looked at her.

"I love you too" he said, grinning when she was beaming at him. "Now, go and freshen up! Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes"

Mercedes kissed him and then disappeared into her room. She appeared when Sam was arranging everything on the table. Mercedes helped him set the table. Once everything was ready, they sat and enjoyed their dinner. Mercedes told him about her new job and Sam was happy that everything went well. After dinner, Mercedes insisted that she did the cleaning since Sam had already cooked dinner.

"Go watch something. I'll join you once I finished in here!" she said as she pushed Sam away. He pouted as he went to sit in the living room. He switched on the TV and patiently waiting for Mercedes to join him. His mind was working on how to broach the subject of marriage with her. Mercedes plopped down next to Sam while he was lost in his thoughts.

"Here" Mercedes said and gave Sam the ice cream that she brought to the living room. He took it and scooped some into his mouth. They sat in silence, enjoying the ice cream while watching TV.

"Baby" Sam said.

"Hmm"

"Have you thought about marriage?" Sam asked. He was nervous as he waited for Mercedes's reaction. He watched as she scooped some ice cream and brought the spoon to her mouth.

"Not really. I mean, I don't have any reason to think about it" Mercedes said. Sam was about to say something when she continued. "But, I do want kids though"

"Kids?"

Mercedes nodded as she licked the spoon.

"I don't get jealous when I looked at weddings or couples. But, when I saw someone with their baby, my heart aches. It is something that I always wanted. I never thought that I want to be married someday, but I always knew that I want to be a mother" she said as she looked at him, smiling fondly. Somehow, Sam could see it - the vision of her as a mother to their children and he knew that she would be a great mother.

"Well, I can help you with that" he said. Mercedes blushed as she realised what he meant. Sam laughed. He put the ice cream on the table and pulled her into his arms - kissing her head.

"So, marriage never cross your thoughts?" he asked.

"No. Not really. Sam, in case you've forgotten, I don't really have a good example regarding wedding. My parents' marriage is a mess. Then, Kurt and Blaine. Well, they're okay, but Blaine spends a lot of time away from home and Kurt is miserable" she explained.

"Do you want to get married someday?"

Mercedes sat straight. She broke free from Sam's arms and stared at him, frowning.

"Samuel Evans!"

Sam winced when she called his full name.

"Are you proposing?" she asked. Sam's eyes went wide. Panic bubbled inside his heart.

"No! I'm asking you a question!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Just you know - asking your opinion about it" Sam said, tried to act nonchalant about it. He let out a sigh once Mercedes seemed to be relaxed again.

"So, you still haven't answered my question" Sam said after a moment of silence.

"Honestly? I don't know. Life is unpredictable. I mean, look at us! I never thought that I'll be in a relationship, but here we are! Technically, marriage and relationship are the same. The only different is that marriage is bound by law. A claim that two people belong together - that he is hers, and she is his. There's not much a difference"

"So, you thought that it is a mess?" Sam asked dejectedly. He started to lose hope already.

"Yeah" Mercedes shrugged. Sam felt like a tiny bit of hope that he was holding on to was shattered with that one word. "But, with a right person, it will be a wonderful journey" Mercedes continued. Sam looked at her, surprised. His heart was beating frantically again.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your parents and your grandparents are the great examples. I mean, after all these years, their marriages are still flourished and happy. So, it's a matter of choosing a partner"

Sam grinned widely. He cupped her head and brought their lips together for an intense kiss. Then, Sam rested his temple on hers, laughing. He felt like someone had lifted the heavy stone that was residing on his heart. Mercedes frowned at Sam.

"Are you okay? You're acting very weird right now" she said. Sam laughed. He kissed her again.

"Oh, I love you, Mercedes! You're definitely different from other girls" he said, chuckling as he kissed her once again.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story. There's no excuse except for my overall laziness and procrastinating self.

Happy new year! I wish all the happiness and success in 2019!

* * *

Ever since the talk that he had with Mercedes, Sam kept on thinking about Mercedes' stand on marriage. Honestly, he understood her view on marriage. It made sense when he thought of the environment that she had growing up. Sam was holding on to the little bit of hope that one day, Mercedes Jones will be his wife. Sam remembered the journal about wedding that she wrote and he knew that even though Mercedes didn't really believe in marriage, she still had plan for her own dream wedding and he vowed to give her the best wedding ever. A smile appeared on his face as he imagined Mercedes walking toward him - dressed in a beautiful wedding dress. He can't wait for the vision to come true! Sam took out the cake from the oven and let it cool down on the space provided. He turned around when he heard Stevie's voice coming into the kitchen. He took off his apron and passed the remaining job to his assistant.

"What's up, Stevie?" Sam asked his brother as he led Stevie into his office. They talked about their business as Stevie gave all the reports that he brought to Sam.

"Mike told me about your plan" Stevie said once they had finished their business meeting. He waited patiently for Sam to comment on it. Sam leaned back on his chair as he looked at his younger brother.

"Which plan? About opening up a new branch of SE Patisserie?" he asked. Stevie rolled his eyes.

"Your proposal"

Sam gave a wary smile to Stevie and his younger brother stared at him. Growing up, Stevie had always looked up at his big brother. Sam was - is the best brother one could ever want. He excelled in his study, despite being a dyslexic, the all rounded awesome guy and he still spent time with him and Stacie. Stevie was aspired to be like his big brother. That's why he didn't even hesitate when Sam asked him to start the restaurant together years ago.

"Did she said no?" Stevie asked when he noticed the dimmer lights in Sam's eyes. He liked Mercedes ever since he knew her. She made Sam happy - very happy and Stevie was happy for them.

"I didn't even ask her. We still have some issues that we need to overcome"

"She's being apprehensive about it?"

Sam chuckled and nodded. "I don't blame her, though" he said. "We have the thoughts that love is beautiful and all those rosy views of love because of mom and dad. They painted the view to us ever since we were young. Mercedes doesn't have that same view and environment. I do understand her point of view and what she said aren't wrong either. It does make sense in today's world. Don't you think so?"

"The world has become bitter. You're the only one who is still holding on to that true love BS"

"She is the one, Stevie. Being with her is the best thing that happened to me. We have this connection that I don't know how to explain to you, but I just know she's my other half - my missing puzzle piece and I want her in my life - always"

* * *

Mercedes took some chips and put them in her mouth, munching as her eyes fixed on the screen. Next to her, Kurt was busy braiding Tina's hair, while Quinn put her head on Mercedes' thigh as she put some cucumber on her eyes. Mercedes usually would excuse herself whenever her friends ask her out, but she would never say no to a sleepover with them. Quinn had invited them for a girl, sorry, ladies sleepover since Santana had to go away for work and the three of them immediately agreed to it. Mercedes reached for her phone when she heard the 'ding' indicating that she received a text. She grinned when saw Sam's name on the screen. She immediately click on the notification. Sam had sent her a picture of him pouting, stating that he missed her. Mercedes chuckled as she typed her reply.

 _Awww! I miss you too!_

 _I can't wait till you're back in my arms!_

 _Soon, baby!_

Kurt and Tina watched Mercedes as she puckered up her lips and took a selfie before she texted something on her phone. They exchanged glances and grinned. Happy to see the happiness radiated from their friends. Mercedes stopped whatever she was doing when she noticed that she was being watched. She turned and looked at Kurt and Tina who were grinning at her.

"Did Sammy miss his girlfriend?" Tina teased while Kurt giggled next to her. Mercedes put her phone away and shook an annoyed look to her friends, but the sheepish look made Kurt and Tina laughed.

"Do you think you're going to get married someday?" Kurt asked when Tina told the story about Mike's parents coming for visit. Tina shrugged her shoulders.

"I honestly have no answer for it. Mike proposed before, but I don't want to get married while knowing that his mother is not fond of me, you know. Mother-in-laws can be horrible and I knew that his mom is definitely one of those terrible one" she said.

"Isn't it the same?" Mercedes asked. Quinn who was laying on her thighs, took the cucumber away and looked at Mercedes.

"I mean, married or not, you guys are still together" Mercedes explained when they stared at her.

"But, right now, I am not related and doesn't have any obligation to his mom and this might sound weird, but I can walk away anytime if the relationship doesn't work out. I mean, look at Brangelina. They've been together for so long and soon after getting hitched, Brad cheated on her and they got divorce. Mike and I - we're happy the way we are now and he understand where do I stand. That's the most important thing"

"Are you sure that he's happy?" Quinn asked. She glanced at Mercedes who was being so quiet and she could see the wheel turning in her mind.

"Well, he didn't say he's not" Tina answered.

"How do we know that our partner is really happy?" Mercedes questioned. All eyes were on her. Kurt, Tina and Quinn exchanged glances as their minds tried to find a response to the question.

"Well, the normal things, I guess. Like being comfortable around each other, and not avoiding each other" Quinn said. Kurt and Tina immediately voiced out their agreement. Kurt decided to bite the bullet and voiced out their thoughts.

"Are you and Sam okay?"

Mercedes looked at him and blinked. "Yeah! We're good. Why do you asked?"

"Well, your question caught us off guard. Do you think he's not happy in your relationship?" Tina asked. Mercedes was quiet. Her mind wandered toward Sam and she can honestly say that he didn't look unhappy, but there's something different about him lately. She decided to tell her friends about her thoughts.

"Maybe it was work? I mean, it's not easy handling two businesses" Kurt said.

"He asked me about marriage the other day" Mercedes said. Kurt and Tina gasped.

"Are you guys planning to get married?" they asked in unison.

"No!" Mercedes said. "He asked me what did I think about it"

"Then, what did you say?" Quinn asked. She was curious.

"I said I never think about it and I have the same thought as Tina did. Marriage is basically a relationship with license that says the couple belong to each other and with all the extra responsibilities that come with it"

"Well, I beg to differ!" Kurt said. "Marriage is an acceptance and a vow that connect two people who are in love together. A statement that you're going to love each other and be with the person forever" he continued.

"I agree with Kurt. There's something sacred about marriage that cannot be explained with words and it is beautiful, if you find the correct person for it" Quinn added. She knew that Mercedes was thinking about her parents' marriage even though she didn't say it out loud. "Of course, there are going to be trials and hiccups along the way, but don't you think it makes the marriage and relationship stronger?" Quinn supplied more when she noticed was being quiet and seemed to be thinking.

* * *

Sam laid down on the bed alone. He was bored. Mike and Stevie were in the game room, sleeping after they had too much to drink and Sam, being the designated driver, was sober and missing his girlfriend. Ever since her father's death, Sam realised that they were always together. They either stayed at her apartment or his house. He couldn't even think of the last time he was in his bed, alone. Sam rose up and went down the bed. He went to the kitchen and took out a water bottle from the fridge and drank it. He threw the empty bottle into the dustbin and went to check the lock. After making sure that he had locked the all doors and windows, Sam went to his office. He sat on his work chair and reached for his sketchbook. He took his pencils and his hand started to move as he drew a picture of Mercedes - clad in a beautiful wedding dress - with a wide smile on her face. Sam was focused on his sketch when he saw something on his desk. His hand stopped moving and he put down the pencil. He reached for the purple paper and read it.

 _Dear Sam,_

 _I do hope that you will see this among your clutters of books on this desk. So, moving on to the reason behind this letter. Gosh, this is so embarrassing!_

 _Sam, I believe things happened for a reason and that there's a reason for every person that we've encountered in our life. I think God sent you into my life because he knew that he's going to take daddy away from me. So, he sent you to replace him in my life and I am truly grateful for that. Throughout these horrible time, you've been my rock and my shining sun._

 _So, what I am going to say is that, thank you. Thank you for always being there for me. Thank you for being so patience and understanding._

 _Thank you for being you, in my life._

 _I love you to the moon and back. You're my everything!_

Tears came down Sam's cheek as he read the letter. He chastised himself for not noticing it before. He wondered how long the paper had been in his office. He folded the paper nicely and then ran to his room. He reached for his phone.

* * *

Mercedes was startled when her phone rang. She raised her eyebrows when she saw Sam's picture on her screen. She reached for it and excused herself from her drunk friends.

"Hey" she said, smiling as if Sam could see her.

"Hey" Sam said. "I've read it. Your letter" he continued. The line was silence, but Sam knew Mercedes was still there, probably embarrassed and he could picture her cute sheepish smile. "I would like to thank you too" he said.

"For what?"

"For being in my life. For making it beautiful and happier. You're my everything too, you know"

His words filled her with warmth and love and for the many times in her life, Mercedes thanked God for sending this man into her life.

"Sam Evans, what would I do without you in my life?" Mercedes said as she leaned on the wall, staring at the night sky from Quinn's balcony.

"I pray that both of us won't have to find out about it because I plan to stay in your life forever and I hope you feel the same, Mercedes Jones. I can't even function properly tonight because you're not with me"

Mercedes chuckled. "How's your night?"

"Not bad. Mike and Stevie are sleeping in the game room, after too much beer. How's yours?"

"Quite the same. Kurt and the girls were drunkenly sing a long as they watch the Greatest Showman"

"Somehow, you sound sober"

"You know that I don't drink. How about you?"

"Designated driver"

"Pull out the shortest straw?" Mercedes guessed. Sam laughed.

"Yup! I think it was rigged or something. I always end up with the shortest one!"

Mercedes laughed.

"I think I let you go back to your friends. I can hear Kurt and Tina screaming for you through the phone" Sam said as he faintly heard the voices. Mercedes chuckled.

"Mercedes, tell Sam to hang up! It's our turn to hang out with you tonight!" Quinn yelled.

"Drunk angry Quinn is here! I better go" Mercedes said.

"Bye! I love you to the moon and back" Sam said.

"Me too, Sammy. I'll see you at brunch tomorrow!"

They hang up and Mercedes went inside, joining her friends.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

After the sleepover with her friends, Mercedes kept on thinking about what Kurt and Quinn said about marriage. She thought about all couples that she knew, starting with her parents. Growing up, she loves fairy tales and she still do. She also likes watching romantic comedies. Despite her negative thoughts about relationship, she somehow adores love. She just wants nothing to do with it. Mercedes brought the tea that she had made, together with the biscotti that she baked to the living room. The house seemed empty without Sam around. He had been busy scouring location for his next restaurant which made him rarely home lately. As her thoughts wandered toward her boyfriend, Mercedes realised that ever since her father's death, she and Sam had been together for most of the time - as if they are living together. She could see traces of Sam around her apartment and she knew that the same goes for his house. _Like we're married already,_ Mercedes thought. The thoughts about marriage had never came to her until Sam brought it up. She had been someone who lived according to the flow - floating around day to day, accepting what fate brought her. She was content with her life until Sam barged into it and made it better - much better. Mercedes never plans her life. She never thinks about the future, but she does have a dream. She wants to be a mother. She wants a child or children. However, she never think of how she will make it a reality though - not until she got together with Sam. Somehow, the faceless child in her dream has started to have character and identity. She could see herself holding a baby that has Sam's eyes because she loves his eyes.

"Oh, god!" Mercedes gasped. She stood up, leaving her half eaten biscotti and her tea as she went to take her coat, purse and car keys. Thinking for a moment, she dropped her car keys and reached for her apartment's key only before she went out. She walked aimlessly until she got to a park nearby her apartment. She found a hidden spot and sat on the bench, people watching as she tried to clear her head. Then, she saw a couple - an interracial couple, just like her and Sam. They were taking their wedding pictures. Mercedes watched them with interest. A smile spread on her face as she watched them laughing as they posed for their pictures. Her smile became wider when she saw the groom gently kissed his bride and her mind wandered off again, replacing the image of the groom and bride with hers and Sam. Mercedes shook her head. _God, am I getting wedding fever? Ugh, this is all Sam's fault for bringing up the marriage topic!_ , Mercedes groaned.

"Not all marriages are bad!" Quinn's voice resonated in her mind as she remembered the countless arguments that they had on the topic with Kurt and Tina. Mercedes had been quiet - keeping her opinions to herself, but silently cheering on Tina's views during that time. She thoughts about her time with Sam's family. Dwight and Mary, Eloise and Henry. They looked so happy together and despite all those years of being together, still very much in love with each other. She had witnessed how Henry looked at Eloise adoringly as he listened to her and how Dwight and Mary kept on kissing each other despite much protests from Sam and his siblings. The Evans definitely has a lot of love around them. Mercedes reached for her phone inside her purse and looked for the contact before she pressed call.

"Hey, Quinnie? I need to talk to you" she said once the call was accepted. After that, Mercedes walked and hold a taxi to go to Quinn's.

* * *

James and Malique were surprised to find Sam waiting for them at the house when they came back from their lunch. They greeted each other as James went to unlock the door and invited Sam in. Sam and James sat in the living room while Malique went to get some drinks from the kitchen. When he came back, he sat next to his brother on the couch. Sam, who was sitting on the ottoman, kept playing with his fingers.

"What bring you here, man?" James asked. It was weird that Sam had come for a visit without their sister.

"I have something to ask you guys" Sam said. Malique frowned when he noticed that Sam was nervous.

"Well, then, shoot!" he said. His hunch was telling him that it had something to do with his sister, but he wasn't sure if it is good or bad. Meanwhile, Sam was looking at the two of them.

"I want to marry Mercedes!" he said. James and Malique looked at each other and then their eyes fell on Sam.

"Great! But, I think you should tell that to Mercedes" Malique said, confused. James chuckled as he hit his little brother's arm.

"He's asking our permission, fool!" he said. A realisation hit Malique. He grinned as he looked at Sam.

"Well, I like you, man! So, yeah, no objection from me!" Malique said as he gave Sam a handshake.

"The same goes for me. I mean, watching you and Mercedes, I think if she does get married someday, it can only be you" James added. Sam smiled. James excused himself for a bit. After a moment, he came back with an envelope and handed it to Sam who seemed a little bit confused.

"It's something from daddy" James simply explained.

"We were told by his lawyer to give it to you if you came and ask for permission to marry Mercedes" Malique added. Sam nodded.

* * *

Sam sat in his car after he bade goodbye to James and Malique. His eyes fixed on the brown envelope containing David Jones' last words to him. He only met Mercedes' dad for a few times, but he had found himself instantly liking the man. With shaking hand, Sam tore the envelope opened. Inside it was a letter. He took the letter out and opened it.

 _Sam,_

 _If you are reading this, then I know that you had gone and met the boys to ask the permission to marry their sister. I told you that you already had the permission to marry Mercedes during our first meeting and I stood by it. The first time I saw you with her, I already knew that you are the one for her and if you are reading this right now, I know that my hunch about you is correct - that you're an amazing man that I thought you are._

 _Son, my daughter - for the lack of the better word is complicated. Growing up, I saw her hardened her heart as she braced through all the criticism about her body. She had mastered the ability to cover up her own feeling so well that sometimes, even those who are close to her couldn't tell. I know that you've seen it and perhaps you already went through it with her during your relationship together. One thing that I can say is, Mercedes - she'll take care of other people's heart, but she would forget to take care of hers. So, please, take care of her heart because it is delicate. You will see her as a tough woman, but you should know that she is very fragile. Even the toughest woman can be very fragile at times. As you navigate your life together, do know that she loves you, even though you might never hear it from her. I've seen the way she looks at you and I know that should I leave the world to reunite with my creator, she'll be okay because she has you now._

 _People see Mercedes Jones as a tough, mature woman, but I know my daughter. Deep inside the tough and mature exterior, is my spoilt baby girl. She'll be unreasonable at times, so please be patient with her. She's been on her own for a long time and has become an independent woman. Don't be offended if she didn't go to you for help. For years she had gone to her brothers or me if she was in trouble and it'll be hard to break the habit._

 _Out of all my children, I know that if I'm gone, Mercedes would face the hardest blow. It would be hard for her. She would act like she's okay, but deep down, she will be a mess. She thinks that tears are for the weak and as the first born, she thought that she need to be strong and the idea stuck with her for a long time that somehow she grew up perfecting the emotionless mask._

 _Sam Evans, I humbly ask you to take care of my daughter, my baby girl. Take care of her fragile heart and treat her like a queen because that's who she is. I have a feeling that I might not be able to walk her down the aisle, but I am grateful that I've seen the happiness and the love in her eyes when she talked about you. I know that my baby girl is in a good hand._

Sam folded the envelope once he finished reading it. He looked up to the vast blue sky.

"You've got my words, Mr Jones. Mercedes is my queen and she deserves nothing less. Thank you for trusting me" he said.

* * *

"Sam and I are married!" Mercedes said in a loud voice once Quinn opened the door, startling her friend with the outburst. Ignoring her friend's perplexed expression, Mercedes invited herself into the house and started to pace around Quinn's living room. Once she came back from the shock, Quinn looked at Mercedes.

"Wait! Wh- what do you mean by that statement? You and Sam are married? Since when? Why aren't we told about this? I thought we're friends!" Quinn said. She was hurt. Mercedes stopped pacing, blinking as she looked at Quinn.

"We're not married!" she said. Quinn frowned.

"Mercedes Jones, you just announced that you and Sam are married when I opened the door for you just now!" Quinn explained, frustrated.

"Oh!" Mercedes said as she sat on the couch. She looked at Quinn who seemed to be agitated and gave her a smile. "We're not married. What I meant was that we're like married couple. We've been together so much after daddy was gone. I just realised it. I mean, it's almost like we're living together. Some days we are at mine and sometimes at Sam's. The only missing thing is the marriage certificate. Then, I realised that the idea of being married to Sam - doesn't scare me at all. You know, I went out for a walk and saw this couple. They were taking their wedding pictures at the park. The bride is a black girl and the groom is a white man. As I watching them, I pictured that as Sam and I" Mercedes explained. She stared at Quinn. "I think I'm going crazy! I got like a wedding fever or something!" she continued, panic. Quinn sat next to Mercedes.

"Okay. First, _way_ to be dramatic! I was about to call Sam and gave him my special choice of vulgar words for marrying you without my knowledge" she said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Two, you just realised it? Out of all of us, you and Sam is the typical married couple. Even Kurt and Blaine or Santana and I didn't act like you guys did sometimes. Sam doesn't even got the pussy!" Quinn continued. She stared at Mercedes. "Third. Don't you think that's what your heart wants? Being married to Sam" Quinn asked softly. Mercedes chuckled.

"God, you know, ever since Sam brought up the marriage topics, my mind had been thinking about it. I even pictured how our kids would look like!" Mercedes said as she rested her back on the couch. She turned her head to look at Quinn.

"Do you think he wants to make a family with me, Quinnie?" Mercedes asked. Quinn smiled at her.

"Why don't you ask him?" she said. "Only him can answer that"

* * *

Sam opened the door to his house, frowning when he noticed the dim-lit living room, but no sight of Mercedes. He was about to shout for her when he noticed traces of rose petals on the floor. He closed the door, and started to follow the petals. It led him to the second floor and by the end of the stairs, he was greeted by Mercedes, clad in an evening gown. Sam started racking his brain as he thought about the occasion that he might miss to warrant him the romantic treatment by his girlfriend when he saw Mercedes kneeling and holding a small square box in her hand.

"Sam, I've been thinking about us a lot lately. Especially after you asked me about marriage. I admit, I am scared, but somehow, when I thought about being married to you, all the scary thoughts are gone. I even picture our kids together"

Sam was frozen, dumbfounded as he heard the words coming out of Mercedes' mouth.

"So, would you marr-"

"No!" Sam yelled, startling Mercedes. She looked at him, eyes as wide as saucers.

"No?" she faintly utter the word. Panic began to bubble inside of Sam.

"No, I - I mean yes!" Sam frantically said. He let out a huge sigh. Sam climbed the last stair and went to get Mercedes who was confused and in shock. He kneeled in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry-"

Mercedes could hear her heart shattered when she heard his words. Tears were brimming in her eyes. Sam gasped when he noticed the tears and knew that he had screwed up badly. Panic began to bubble again as he tried to search for better words. He took a deep breath to calm himself down as he wiped the tears away and kissed Mercedes' temple.

"Okay. First of all, Yes! I'll marry you" he said.

"Really?" Mercedes faintly asked as she looked at him with the her doe eyes. Sam smiled widely and nodded.

"Then, why did you say no just now?"

"I'm sorry, darling. You caught me by surprise. Honestly, I've been planning to propose to you. I even got the big plan on how to do it" Sam explained as he took out the ring from his pocket and showed it to her. Mercedes gasped when she saw the rose gold ring. It has an emerald cut diamond in the middle and a heart cut diamond on the right and the left side.

"So, what do you say? Will you marry me?" Sam asked. Mercedes frantically nodded. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she started to cry. The tears kept on coming no matter how hard she tried to stop it. Sam took out the ring from its box and put it on Mercedes' finger. He laughed as he wiped her tears and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Surpised? lol


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

"I'm sorry! I don't know why these tears keep on coming down!" Mercedes said as she wiped the tears on her cheek. Sam just laughed because he knew that they were happy tears. Honestly, he himself felt like crying too. He stood up and pulled Mercedes to her feet after he wiped out her tears. They went and sat on the sofa nearby the staircase. Sam had made the space his second living room.

"Feeling better now?" he asked Mercedes once they were sitting on the sofa. Mercedes took a deep breath and nodded. Sam smiled at her. He took the ring case that Mercedes was holding and looked at the ring inside it.

"We can use this as my wedding band later" he said. He turned and looked at Mercedes. A wide smile was still on his face and it got wider when he saw the ring on her finger. He reached for her hand and kissed her ring finger. Mercedes smiled as she looked at Sam. The happiness was apparent on his face and the smile seemed contagious that she herself kept on smiling too.

"I actually went to see your brothers today" Sam said. Mercedes frowned.

"Why?"

"To ask for their permission to marry you, of course" he explained. "I was planning to propose to you once I got their permission. I have a plan for this huge proposal gimmick and how I would propose to you. I am glad that I haven't put everything in motion yet" he continued, chuckling. Sam wanted to tell her about the letter, but felt that it is something between him and David - a memory of the man that he would like to keep for himself.

"I'm sorry" Mercedes said.

"Don't be. I like it better this way. Just us. Besides, it would be a great story to tell our children. Mommy stole daddy's thunder by proposing to him and caught him off guard!"

Mercedes chuckled. Somehow, the image that Sam painted seemed wonderful and warmth her heart as she pictured them, talking with their future children.

"Do you mind me asking why though?" Sam said. Mercedes looked at him. She bit her lower lip as she searched for the appropriate explanation.

"Ever since you asked me about marriage, I've been thinking about it. Then, during the sleepover, we somehow talked about marriage. Tina was saying how she refuse to get married until Mike's mom and how she and Mike are happy with their current arrangement. That's when I started to think. How does she know that he's happy? Then, I started to think about you. Tina basically said the same thing that I was thinking. Marriage is just papers, but then Kurt said that it is not - that it is an acceptance, a vow that unite two people who are in love together. Somehow, the words stuck with me. Suddenly, I realised that you and I - we actually acted like married couple you know. Especially after daddy passed away. Quinn also said the same thing. At first, I was scared. I went out for a walk to clear up my mind and I saw a couple, just like us. They're taking wedding pictures and they looked so radiant and happy and I saw that as you and I. Suddenly, I wasn't scared anymore. All this time, I always want to have a family and I realised that I want that with you. So, I went to Quinn's and arranged my thoughts properly. As I was walking home, I passed a jewellery shop and somehow, I ended up in there - choosing a ring. It's like, once I made up my mind, everything worked on its own"

Sam was listening intently as Mercedes told her story. Mercedes reached for his hand and stared into his eyes.

"I asked you to marry me, but what I really want to ask is, would you like to create a family with me? Because I want everything with you, Sam"

"Of course, darling. I told you that I will always be there for you and I meant it. Let's create our own wonderful family because I also want everything with you, Mercedes" Sam said as he cupped her face and kissed her. His hands travelled along her curve, caressing her body. Mercedes did the same to him. She pushed the coat that Sam was wearing as her hands went under his shirt, touching the ripples of his abs and body. Mercedes moaned when Sam trailed kisses on her neck and travelled to her cleavage. She moaned louder when she felt her big hands on her breasts. Sam brought his lips to hers again.

"I'm ready, Sam" she said when they broke the kiss for much needed air, startling Sam. Ever since the incident at his parents' house, they had gotten more intimate with each other bodies, but never to the point of having sex.

"Are - are you sure?" Sam asked. Mercedes brought her arms around Sam's neck and nodded. "Yes" she said. Sam nodded and wrapped his arms around her. He carried her into his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He delicately pressed kisses on her body as he worked to take off her dress. By the time he managed to take it off, Mercedes was writhing with want. He then worked on shredding his clothes before he went to kiss Mercedes. All of his touches were soft and gentle as he pleasured her. Sam had done a great job pleasuring her that Mercedes hadn't even realise that he was inside her and she was a virgin no more.

* * *

The bright light that shined through Sam's bedroom window stirred Mercedes awake. She opened her eyes and looked at her surrounding. A blush crept on her face as her eyes fell on Sam next to her. Last night event flashed into her eyes. Noticing that Sam was about to wake up, Mercedes quickly feigned sleep. She felt Sam's hand on her naked body as he pulled her closer to him.

"Baby, I know that you're awake" he whispered as he nuzzled her neck. "Good morning" Sam said with a smile once Mercedes opened her eyes.

"Morning" she sheepishly said. She felt heat crept on her cheeks as she looked at Sam.

"Last night was amazing" Sam said. Mercedes was suddenly at lost for words, so she nodded. Sam kissed her and then rose up from the bed.

"I'm going to fill in the tub with warm water for you to soak in and then I'm making breakfast. I don't know about you, but I am famished!" he looked at Mercedes who nodded at him again. He raised up his eyebrows, and then disappeared into the en suite bathroom. Once Sam was out of her sight, Mercedes brought the cover up and covered her face, silently screamed out her shyness away. Once she brought the cover down, she was faced with an amused looking naked Sam. He shook his head as he laugh. Sam walked to the bed and pulled her out of the bed. He threw the cover away and wrapped his arms around her naked body.

"We're both naked. So, there's nothing to be shy about it!" Sam said. His hand was on her ass, fondling it.

"I should stop. You must be sore" he said as he brought her to the bath tub. Sam kissed her and told her to join him in the kitchen once she finished. She bashfully nodded at him.

* * *

Sam was on cloud nine. He was already happy when Mercedes agreed to be his wife and he was currently in heaven after everything that had transpired last night. He always knew that sex with Mercedes would be great, but last night was something that he had never felt before. It was beyond amazing! Thinking about how shy Mercedes had been, Sam smiled. She looked so freaking cute, Sam thought. He took out the bacon from the skillet and put them on the plate. Then, he toasted the breads and grilled the sausages. He fried some eggs. Sam smiled when he saw Mercedes walking into the kitchen. He had finished setting up the table with everything. Mercedes poured the orange juice into the glasses. Sam put some bacon on her plates, while she put some butter on the toast and put it on Sam's plate.

"I think we should tell our family" Sam said after the breakfast.

"Want to tell them at the same time? I think Malique and James might be at work. We can call your parents first"

Sam took his phone and began face timing his parents.

"Hi, baby!" Mary Evans greeted him.

"Hey, mom! Can you go and get dad? We have something to tell you guys!" he said. A moment later, Dwight appeared on the screen.

"What's up, son?"

"Mom, dad, we are engaged!" Sam announced. His parents were shocked for a moment, before Mary started fussing for them to show the ring.

"Congratulation, you two!" Dwight said.

"Mercedes, welcome to the family. You're one of us now!" Mary said.

"Thank you, Ms Mary"

"No more Ms Mary or Mr Dwight. Just call us dad and mom! You're family now!" Dwight said. Sam and Mercedes chuckled as she nodded. They talked for awhile before hanging up, telling his parents to keep it from Stevie since Sam planned on telling the news to his brother on his own.

"So, Malique and James?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't reach them. Let just take a selfie and I'll send it into the family chat" Mercedes said as they took a selfie together, showing the ring on her finger. She edited the picture, putting the word 'we're engaged!' on it before sending it to the group chat. A moment later, her phones buzzed.

 _Shut up! Sam asked you already? - Malique_

 _Congratulations, you guys! I'm happy for you! - James_

 _Yeah, what James said. Congratulations! - Malique_

 _Thank you, guys! -Mercedes_

 _Congratulations, dear. We should have a family dinner sometimes - mommy_

 _Thank you, mom -Mercedes_

Sam read the messages. Somehow, he forgot about Dionne. He glanced at Mercedes who seemed transfixed on her screen phone.

"So, family done! How about our friends?" he asked. Mercedes looked at him. A smirk appeared on her face as she thought of something.

"Let's not tell them yet" Mercedes said, making Sam frowned. "We invite them to dinner and see who will noticed it first" she continued. Sam nodded, grinning.

"Great idea! Let's invite Stevie too. I'll call Stevie and Mike and you can tell the others. Let's just meet at Humblebee! I'll set up a private room for us" Sam said as he began making the arrangement for the dinner.

"Tomorrow, at 8. Okay?" he asked. Mercedes nodded as she began tying on her phone.


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were the first to arrive at Humblebee's. They were greeted by Stevie who was making a round at the moment. He brought them to the private room that was reserved by Sam. A moment later, Tina and Mike joined them, together with Quinn and Santana. After finished making his round, Stevie told his manager that he would be joining Sam's dinner party and went to join the others in the private room.

"So, does anyone know what is the occasion for the dinner tonight?" Santana asked.

"Sam didn't say anything about it" Mike said while the other shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, maybe they want to spend time with us? I mean, Mercedes had been through a lot these past few months" Kurt added.

"I agreed with Kurt. I think they just want to have a dinner with their close friends" added Tina. While they were talking, Sam and Mercedes arrived, making their grand entrance together. They greeted their friends before they took their seats. A moment later, a waitress came and took their orders. As soon as the waitress left, everyone started to bombard Sam and Mercedes with questions.

"We just want to have dinner with everyone. Besides, we realised that we didn't really introduce our friends to each other yet" Sam explained nonchalantly. Kurt and Tina gave him stink eyes.

"We've met and spent some times together before this" Kurt said.

"Well, I haven't been properly introduced to Blaine and Santana and some of you haven't properly known my brother, Stevie" Sam explained. The waitress came back with their drinks and appetizers. They ate while chatted among themselves.

"Oh, my Gaga!" Kurt yelled, startling everyone at the table. All eyes were on him. Kurt ignored the stares as he left his seat and went to get Mercedes.

"What the hell, Kurt? Why are you acting weird?" Santana asked, frowning. Stevie, who was sitting near to Mercedes gasped.

"Holy shit!" he yelped, pointing at Mercedes' hand. Meanwhile, Kurt reached for Mercedes' hand. Tears brimming in his eyes as he hugged her tightly.

"You, sly dog!" Mike nudged Sam's head with his elbow.

"Okay, Kurt. Let's the girl breaths" Blaine said as he pried Kurt's arms from around Mercedes' neck.

"Well, congratulations you guys! We're happy for you!" Quinn said, smiling fondly at Sam and Mercedes.

"Thank you, Quinn" Mercedes said. She chuckled at Kurt and Tina who were wiping up their tears. Mercedes went and hugged them.

"You guys can be in peace now that I've found someone!" she teased.

"Oh, girl! We've been calming down ever since he came into your life! We're so happy for you!" Tina said, sobbing. Mike and Blaine came and brought Kurt and Tina to their seats.

"Now, that's explained the dinner!" Santana said. "How did he propose?" she asked. Sam and Mercedes exchanged glances.

"Well, I didn't. She's the one who asked me to married her" Sam explained, smiling widely. Santana gasped as she looked at Mercedes.

"Well, I didn't know that you had it in you, girl! Well done!" she said. Mercedes grinned at her.

"Tell us how you did it! It doesn't matter who proposed! I want to know the whole thing!" Kurt giddily said. Mercedes and Sam chuckled. They looked at each other adoringly before turning their attention to their eagerly waiting friends.

"Sam sort of planted the wedding fever in me when he asked me about my thoughts on wedding" Mercedes started, side-eyeing her fiance who was grinning like a fool. "Then, after the sleepover, my mind went on overdrive, thinking about what we talked about. I realised that Sam and I - we already act like a married couple and somehow, I want to be with him - and the thought of marriage doesn't scare me. So, I went to Quinn's and talked about it. On my way home, I somehow saw a jewellery store, went into it and started planning the proposal. I waited for him to come home and I asked him. Although, he broke my heart when he said no" Mercedes said, chuckling.

"He said no? Then, what happened?" Tina asked.

"She caught me by surprise! I was planning to propose for months! You can ask Mike about it" Sam exclaimed. All eyes turned to Mike who nodded. "I was actually coming from meeting James and Malique. I went to ask for their permission to marry their sister when she surprised me with the proposal. Hence, the 'no'" Sam explained as he looked at Mercedes lovingly. He reached for her hand and smiled as he continued. "After that, I asked her and she agreed to be my wife"

He leaned down and kissed her.

"Awwwwww!" Kurt and Tina said as they looked at the happy couple while Santana rolled her eyes good-naturedly at them.

"Let's toast!" Mike said as he raised his glass. The other followed. "To Sam and Mercedes!" he said and the other did the same.

"Okay, now for the important parts!" Kurt said. He smiled widely as he looked at Sam and Mercedes.

"Mercedes, me and Tina - we've been working on some wedding dress designs for you. So, you don't have to worry about it. We've got you cover"

"Kurt! Tina!" Mercedes said, surprised and touched by her friends' action. "Thank you!"

"It's our pleasure" Tina said.

"Did you tell mom and dad yet?" Stevie asked Sam.

"Yeah, we've told them already and I asked mom and dad to keep it from you for tonight's occasion" Sam explained. Stevie rolled his eyes at him. The dinner was a success as they caught up with their friends amidst the engagement celebration.

* * *

Few days after the dinner with their friends, Sam and Mercedes went to Mercedes' hometown for a dinner with her family. Once they arrived, they went straight to meet Mercedes' grandfather and her aunties. As soon as they arrived, her aunties surrounded them and excitedly asked about the proposal. Mercedes and Sam spent an hour with them, telling them everything that they wanted to know before they excused themselves. As soon as they arrived at her house, Mercedes unlocked the door, stepped into the house and flopped down on the couch.

"I forgot how exhausting my aunties can be!" she exclaimed. Sam, who came in after her just chuckled. He closed and locked the door.

"They seemed excited" he said as he went to sit next to her. He raised her legs and put them on his thigh.

"Too much excitement!" Mercedes said as she brought her legs down and raised her body so that she can rest her head on Sam's broad shoulders.

"At least we know that they're happy for us" Sam said. Mercedes chuckled and nodded. Sam looked at Mercedes. Ever since they decided to have a family dinner with her mother and brothers, Mercedes had been fidgety and Sam knew that it has something to do with her mother. He reached for her hand and caressed it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked. Mercedes looked at him and frowned.

"About what?"

"Dionne" Sam simply said. He noticed the flicker in her eyes, despite the stone face that she showed. "The last time we were here, you claimed that she's engaged. Then, you stopped talking about it altogether. These few days, you seemed fidgety and I know that it has something to do with your mother"

Mercedes bit her lower lip as she looked at Sam. She had forgotten how well he could read her.

"Mercedes? Honey?"

Mercedes let out a sigh.

"Honestly? I am scared. I mean - I've been in my happiness bubble after the engagement and coming here - meeting mom, I know that something would burst that bubble and I don't think I am ready for it"

"Whatever it is, we'll face it together" Sam said, smiling. Mercedes smiled and nodded. She leaned towards him and kissed him.

"So, we're alone" she said after the kiss. She was looking at him with a naughty smile. Sam smiled lopsidedly at her - knowing where the conversation would lead them to.

"Really?" he said.

"Yeah, and I always dream of being a naughty girl who sneaks her boyfriend into her room" she whispered as she playfully bit his earlobe, making Sam groaned.

"What do you want him to do to you?" Sam asked. All the while, his hands were caressing her body. Mercedes whimpered when he sneaks his calloused hands under her shirt and fondled her breasts.

"I want him to make love to me. To show how much he loves me as he fuck me"

Mercedes yelped as Sam carried her and brought her to her childhood room and did everything that she said to her.

* * *

Sam stirred awake and smiled as he looked at Mercedes. They had fallen asleep after their afternoon delight. He kissed her cheek before he went to search for his boxer brief and put it on. He looked at the time and noticed that they had around two hour before their dinner reservation. He went down to bring their bags and went to shower after that. Once he finished showering and wiped himself clean, he woke Mercedes from her slumber.

"How long do we have?" Mercedes asked.

"One hour and a half"

Mercedes took everything that she needed and went into the bathroom. A moment later, she came out, wrapped in her fluffy towel. Sam, who was putting on his shirt, pulled her to him and kissed her.

"We don't have the time, Sam" she said and he reluctantly released her. Mercedes chuckled as she took her lotion and put it on her. Sam helped her and with twenty minutes to spare, they managed to get ready and headed to the restaurant.

* * *

By the time they arrived at the restaurant, James and Malique were already there. Sam and Mercedes greeted them both. A moment later, Dionne sauntered towards them. Once she saw Mercedes and Sam, she went and hugged them both while congratulating them. Then, she went and sat at the empty seat next to Mercedes. They ordered their dinner and chatted a little bit - answering the same questions about the proposal and everything.

"So, did you pick a date yet?" James asked.

"We haven't properly discussed it yet, but I want a spring wedding" Mercedes said, looking at Sam.

"Anytime is fine with me" Sam said, smiling widely. His heart soared every time Mercedes talked about their wedding.

"Ah, spring! The season of love! Good choice, big sis!" Malique said.

"I think it's a good choice too. Just tell me if you need any help with it" Dionne said.

"Thanks, mom"

"Aren't we supposed to meet your family, Sam? I don't really know about this, but I think before the wedding, we should get to know your family too" James said. Sam took a sip of his drink and nodded.

"Yes, I was about to bring it up" he said, smiling. He had talked about it with Mercedes - convincing her that everything will be fine, despite her worries in order to convince her for a meeting between their families. "My parents are coming to New York next week and it would be an honor if you guys can join us for a dinner. It will be a small occasion, a get to know you dinner between our families"

"We would be glad to!" Malique said.

"Of course. Just send me the details" Dionne said.

Mercedes took a deep breath. Things had been good so far, but she couldn't help the nagging feeling that something would come and ruin it.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

Sam woke up in the middle of the night, feeling thirsty. He climbed down the bed and headed to the kitchen. Then, he poured some water into a glass and drank it. After that, he rinsed the glass and put it back on the drying rack. On his way back to Mercedes' room, Sam noticed that the back door was opened and Dionne was sitting on a bench in the backyard. Sam stepped closer. He noticed that she was looking at the bright moon.

"Dionne?" Sam said.

"David and Mercedes love sitting here and look at the moon" Dionne said. She was still looking up the sky. Sam took that as an invitation to join her and went to sit on the bench. They sat in silence.

"I envy them - their bond. They shared something special and I never have that with Mercedes" Dionne said. Sam looked at her. She looked so solemn and gloomy - unlike the confidence Dionne that he used to see.

"Tell me, Sam. What does your family think of my daughter?" Dionne asked, looking at Sam.

"They love her. My family adores her and they're happy with our engagement"

"Good. You know, marriage without the parent's blessing is hard. I've been at the end of it and I am happy to know that my daughter won't experience what I had gone through. David was a good man. A good son, but he disobeyed his parents when he married me. His parents hate me and I was seen as the black sheep in the Jones' family. Everything I did was scrutinized and was seen as wrong in their eyes. I guess, the pressure was too much and I started to search for something to set me free and forget it. Somehow, throughout the years, I started to resent David for everything and the love had turned into something else"

Sam kept quiet as he listened to Dionne. All this time, he wondered about the reason for Dionne's cheating and listening to her words, it started to make sense.

"I guess Mercedes told you about my affair?"

Dionne's question startled Sam. He shook his head.

"I saw you with a man at my restaurant"

"I know that she ashamed of me. Once the secret was out, the Mercedes that I knew - **_my_ **Mercedes was gone. Sometimes, I feel like we are strangers. I don't blame her though. She looks up to her father. He is everything to her, while she looks at me with disdains in her eyes. I guess that's the price that I have to pay"

Dionne looked up the sky again.

"She told me that she doesn't want anything to do with my new husband. It hurts me to hear it"

Sam was shocked. Mercedes was right about the engagement!

"Dionne, it is not my place to say anything about your family. However, we're talking about my fiancee here. Your action - it affect her more than you know. Honestly, I don't blame her for not wanting to have anything to do with your new husband. I mean, if my mom is going to remarry after my dad passes away, I would like her to introduce the man to us. It is a courtesy to meet the children, don't you think? Maybe you've gone through this the wrong way. Try putting yourself in her shoes"

Dionne was quiet. She smiled as she patted Sam's hand.

"David was right. You're a good man. I am glad that my daughter found someone likes you in her life" she said and then stood up - leaving Sam alone.

* * *

The next morning, when Sam woke up from his sleep, he was alone in the room. He went to wash his face and brush his teeth before taking a shower. After that, once dressed, he went downstairs.

"Mercedes went to the shop with Mal. She'll be back later" James told him as Sam sat at the dining table.

"She should've woke me up" Sam mumbled as he poured the orange juice into his glass. James chuckled.

"They came down very early and she said she didn't want to disturb your sleep"

"Where's your mom?" Sam asked as he looked around. James shrugged his shoulders as an answer to him. Sam thought about the conversation that he had with Dionne last night. He looked at James.

"Hey, James. Can I ask you something?" he said. James nodded nonchalantly. "It's about your mom" Sam continued.

"About the affair?" James asked, surprising Sam. James chuckled when he saw the surprise look on Sam. He sipped his coffee.

"I know you knew about that" he said. "My sister - she won't take the next step with you if you don't know about it" he continued. Sam stared at James. "Why do you think Merce has very less friends?" James asked.

"She's an introvert. That's not weird"

Sam frowned when James chuckled again.

"Apart of it, maybe because of it. But, the real reason is that she's ashamed of mom's affair. Once she knew about it, she started to distance herself from people. She stopped inviting her friends home and I know for a fact that they don't know about it. She kept everything to herself"

"Only Quinn knows about that" Sam said. "I knew about it by accident" he added.

"So, what do you want to know?" James asked. He understood why his father was very fond of Sam.

"About Mercedes and your mom. I want them to be close again, you know. I noticed that all this bad blood between them actually hurt her. Maybe they could bury the hatchet or something"

"I don't know, man. Merce is damn stubborn, in case you haven't noticed. I know that mom wants them to be close again, but she seems to go at it the wrong way, you know. She's been trying for so long, but things seemed to be backfired. And Merce - she was so angry all the time and I think things will be worse once she knew that mom already married now!"

"Oh, you guys know about that? Did she tell you?"

James shook his head. "Aunt Marigold told us. Apparently someone told her about it. W- wait! How did you know?"

"I talked to Dionne last night and she let it slip about her new husband. But, Mercedes already guessed it. She noticed that your mom was wearing a ring the last time we're here. She knew that Dionne was engaged"

"Damn, sis!" James said, surprised.

"How do you feel about it? I mean, you and Malique seem okay with everything" Sam asked.

"Us? We don't really care, you know. There's quite a big different between me and Merce's age. Since little, I always spent my time with our late grandma. As for Mal, it's had always been Merce and dad who took care of him. The one who really close with mom in the beginning is Merce. I guess that's the reason everything hit her so hard. In a way, she felt mom betrayed her and the family. Mal even said that Merce is like a mother to him" James explained. He sipped his coffee before continued. "She's not a bad mother, you know. She worried and fussed about us just like any other mothers, but throughout the years, somehow the job and her friends became more important to her. My mom came from a poor family and I guess the poverty that she went through during her childhood made her think that money is very important. She worked hard to give us everything that we want. When we're small, it was amazing you know. We can just ask for something and she'll give it to us! But somehow, as we got older, we realised that it's not really matter. We craved for her company and affection. Merce always said that mom favors her nieces and nephews than us because she seems to be much friendlier with them. The truth was, all her anger make her distanced herself from mom and after years of harboring anger and hatred, their relationship just turned awkward. Don't get me wrong. I don't blame Merce for it. Both of them are to blame for how their relationship turned out to be. Mom is stubborn and she has the tendency to blame others instead of evaluating everything and admit her mistakes and it was a trait that they share. The only different is that Merce will realise it at the end, but she's too ashamed of herself to admit that she's wrong"

Sam let everything that James said sunk in his mind.

"You're really mature for your age, James"

"Well, I have a puerile sister. So, I need to be level-headed" James joked. Sam laughed. Puerile - that's a word to describe Mercedes. People who don't know her will see her as a very mature and level-headed person, but the one who are close to her will see the true Mercedes.

"You know - mom, she tends to fuss over Mercedes' weight and it's one of the reason for her insecurities and the other reason Merce distanced herself from her"

"Do you think it is a bad idea to make them reconcile?" Sam asked. Hearing everything made him reconsidered his decision.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It could be a good thing. At least Merce will get her closure, you know. She needs to let everything out and over with"

* * *

On their way back home, Sam was thinking about his talk with James and Dionne. He knew for a sure that the bitterness between Mercedes and her mother affected Mercedes too. She longed for her mother's affection, but she's too hurt and too stubborn to admit it.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked once they arrived at Sam's house. Sam put their luggage and turned to look at her.

"Yeah. Why do you asked?"

She gave him a side-eye and raised up her eyebrows. Sam let out a sigh. He reached for her hand and pulled her toward the couch. He sat on it and she followed him.

"Sammy, what's wrong? You're freaking me out right now!" Mercedes said when Sam said nothing and just stared at her.

"I want to talk about your mom" Sam said. Mercedes frowned.

"Why? What did she do?"

"Nothing"

"Then? Why do you want to talk about her?" She asked, not liking the way their conversation might go.

"Have you ever thought of burying the hatchet with your mom?" Sam asked. Mercedes frowned deeper.

"There's nothing to bury" she said defensively.

"Baby, I'm not saying that you should forget about everything that happened, but maybe just try to mend your relationship? I do know that she wants to have a better relationship with you and I honestly think you want the same thing"

"Forget it, Sam! There's nothing to mend. She broke our family! She cheated on my dad! Not even a year after he's gone, she got engaged to another man! Guess what? They're married now! So, yeah! There's nothing to mend when it already shattered to pieces and destroyed!" Mercedes was getting riled up.

"Darling" Sam said as he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm asking you to do this for yourself, not your mother's sake. I honestly think you need a closure. I know that it is hard, but you need to try"

Mercedes pulled away from Sam.

"In case you've forgotten, I have my closure" she said sternly.

"Telling her that you don't want anything to do with her new life is not a closure. It's an avoidance. You can't avoid it forever, you know! Sooner or later, you might see them together. What're you going to do then? Running away like you always do? There are things in life that you need to face it so that you can move on. Running away is not the solution!"

"Why do you care so much about it? Did she ask you to do it?"

"No. It's because I want you to truly be happy! I hate seeing you worry about Dionne or what she did every time I talk about my family or whenever someone asks about her"

"So, what? I should pretend that it didn't happen? I should embrace her new husband? Accepting him as my stepdad? Is that what you want?" Mercedes asked - her voice was getting higher and louder as she felt rage course through her body.

"That's not what I'm saying! I didn't ask you to accept him. Just talk with your mom. Find some common ground for you guys to have a better relationship. That's all I'm asking. Everything that happens was in the past" Sam said, as he grabbed her hands into his. Mercedes shook her head and pulled her hands away.

"You don't even know what I had to go through because of her!" Mercedes said as she took her purse and walked out of the house, leaving Sam in the living room alone. Sam wiped his face and slumped himself on the couch. James was right. She's stubborn indeed.


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

After Mercedes left, Sam felt like a jackass. He took a deep breath before he grabbed his keys and phone. He locked the door before he got into his car and sped to Mercedes' apartment - the only place that he could think of at the moment. He prayed that she would be there. He let a breath of relieve when he noticed her car before he parked his. Sam used the key that she gave him to get into the building. However, when he was in front of the door, he pressed the bell instead of using his key. He didn't feel that he had the liberty to just barge into the apartment. He waited for awhile and a moment later, the door was opened. He stood face to face with his fiancee. Sam wanted to knock himself out when he noticed the traces of tears on Mercedes' cheeks. None of them uttered any word. They just stood there - looking at each other.

"I am extremely sorry for what I said. I shouldn't force you to do something that you don't want to" Sam said, breaking the silence. Mercedes was still quiet. She turned and walked to the couch in silence. Sam took it as an invitation for him to enter the house when she didn't shut the door to his face. He followed her to the couch. Sam noticed the ice cream tub on the coffee table. He sat next to her. They were sitting in silence before Mercedes broke it.

"Why did you do it? I thought out of everyone, you would understand the effect that she has on me"

Sam bit his lower lip. He turned to look at Mercedes who was scooping ice cream into her mouth. She was looking straight at the TV.

"I thought that I was doing it for you" Sam said. He gave her a guilty look when she looked at him, frowning. "Baby, I know you yearn for her affection and I think it would be great if you guys could mend your relationship. Besides, I talked to Dionne and she seemed sad about how sour your relationship is. She even admitted that it was the price that she has to pay for what she had done. So, that's why I thought it would be good for both of you to reconcile"

Sam looked down when he heard Mercedes let out a heavy sigh. He knew that he had overstepped a boundary.

"Your heart was in a good place, but just leave it at that. Our relationship has always been odd. I accepted the fact years ago. She ruined my family and broke dad's heart. It was something that I couldn't and won't forgive. Besides, the fact that she married that guy after months of dad passing is unacceptable. It was a slap in the face, you know. Added the fact that she did it in secret!" Mercedes was getting riled up again. She groaned as she reached for her ice cream tub and scooped some of the sweet treat into her mouth.

"I am truly sorry. I know that I had overstepped my boundary" Sam said again.

"I'll talk to her. She'll be coming here for the family dinner and I'll talk to her" Mercedes said. Sam was surprised. He looked at her expressionless face.

"I'm not doing it because of you. I am doing it for me. I need a proper closure so that I can move on and not letting the bitterness of the past to hold me. I'll do it with one condition" Mercedes explained. She stared at Sam. "You must be with me" she continued.

"Of course! You know that I will always support you" Sam said, nodding his head. He bit his lower lip again as he stared at Mercedes. "So, am I forgiven?" he asked hesitantly. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Try as I might, I cannot keep on being angry with you" she said. Sam smirked. He reached for her face and brought their faces closer.

"Thank you, darling" he whispered before kissing her and brought her to her room for him to show how sorry he was.

* * *

Mercedes decided to talk to her mom after the family get together. Sam and Mercedes decided to have it at Sam's house instead of going to eat at a restaurant. Sam and Mercedes had prepared all the ingredients the night before. When the woke up the next morning, the had their breakfast and then they started preparing for the gathering that supposed to be at 12.00 o'clock. Mercedes decided to make mac and cheese and her cheesecake brownies, while Sam prepared the meats for barbecue and some coleslaw and bread. By 11 a.m, Sam had finished preparing everything. He went to shower and changed his clothes before he started the grill. Then, it was Mercedes' turn. By the time they had prepared everything at the backyard, the bell rang. Mercedes went to open the door and welcomed the Evans. A moment later, she noticed her mom and her brothers walked toward the door. She greeted everyone and brought them to the backyard. Hugs and kisses were exchanged between Sam and Mercedes and their families.

"So, mom, dad, Stacie and Stevie, these are my family. My brothers, James and Malique and my mother, Dionne" Mercedes said, introducing her family.

"Dionne, James and Malique, these are my parents, Dwight and Mary. My brother Stevie and my sister, Stacie" Sam said. The two families exchanged greetings and handshakes.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Sam is a good man and I am grateful that my daughter has someone likes him to take care of her" Dionne said to Dwight and Mary.

"I honestly think that they are made for each other. Sam seems to be happier after he met Mercedes and I am glad to know that he is well-liked by the family too" Mary said. James, who was standing next to Dionne excused himself and went to get Mercedes who was watching them like a hawk.

"Relax, sis! You look so tense" he said. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. James chuckled as he sipped his drink.

"You have nothing to worry. You do know that people always think mom is a very pleasant woman. Her people skill is amazing!" he continued.

"What if she talks about that bastard?" Mercedes asked.

"Whoa! Language!" James said, chuckling. He was silence by the side-eyes from his sister. James cleared his throat. "I know that you will not like this, but people will think of it as something natural - that she found love again since dad is no longer here" he continued. Mercedes groaned. She hated it when James was right.

"Lighten up, Merce! You being this tense will rise up the questions, not mom. Enjoy the day! You're making Sam worry, you know. He's been glancing at us for so many times already" James said, pointing the glass on his hand toward Sam who was grilling the meats. Mercedes took a deep breath and let it go slowly. She smirked as she looked at her little brother.

"Since when have you gotten this wise?" she asked. James just smirked at her.

"Well, when you got a childish big sister like the one I have" he said teasingly. Mercedes rolled her eyes and playfully hit his arm.

"Shut up!" she said as she turned and walked toward Sam. She wrapped her arms around his torso, startling Sam.

"Hey!" Sam greeted her. He pulled her to stand next to him. "Is everything alright?" he asked, concern was cleared in his eyes. Mercedes smiled and nodded. James had helped her to fully understand what Sam had meant when he said Mercedes needs a proper closure. She needed to let the hatred go and not being too wrapped up in her mother's erratic behaviour in the past so that she could enjoy her life truly.

"I love you" Mercedes whispered to Sam. Her arms were still around his torso as she looked up to him. Sam smiled widely as he looked at her. He leaned down and caught her lips for a kiss. "I love you too, darling" he said.

"Awww, look at you two lovebirds!" Mary's voice made them realised that they were surrounded by their families. Mercedes sheepishly looked down while Sam's ears were crimson red.

"I know that you're in love and all, but please don't burn the meat" Stevie said, earning laughter from everyone as he went to help Sam finished cooking the meat. Sam and Mercedes brought all the cooked meats to the table. Everyone sat around and ate together as they talked.

"Have you picked the date?" Dwight asked.

"Not yet. But we already have our wedding planner and dressmaker" Sam said, grinning at Mercedes.

"Kurt and Tina?" Malique guessed, chuckling when Sam and Mercedes nodded. Stevie explained that Kurt and Tina are Mercedes' friends to his parents.

"How about an engagement party?" Dionne asked.

"We decided not to have one. I mean, everyone who is mattered to us already know. Instead of a party, we had meal with our friends as a celebration and now, with the families" Mercedes explained. Mary raised up her eyebrows when she heard that. A smile then appeared on her face. She knew Sam had made a great choice with Mercedes.

"Well, I would like to propose a toast of celebration for the engaged couple" Dwight said. Everyone reached for their glasses and clank their glasses together before drinking it.

* * *

Mercedes took a deep breath as she entered her apartment. Sam, who was holding her hand, pull her toward him.

"You can do it. Remember to let everything goes. All the resentment - tell her everything so that she knew how you feel" he said before kissing her temple. Mercedes nodded. She decided to have the talk with her mother at her own apartment instead of any restaurant.

"Mom?" Mercedes yelled as she looked at the empty living room. She knew that Malique and James were not there. They had told her that they're going to meet up with their friends.

"Here!" Dionne emerged from the bedroom with a smile. "So, what do you want to talk about?" she asked as she sat on the Ottoman. Sam and Mercedes went to the love seat and sat down. Sam never let go of Mercedes' hand. He sat there quietly as Mercedes tried to arrange her thoughts and words.

"Well, let's see. I'm just going to be honest and straight to the point" Mercedes started. She looked at her mother. "You know that I know about your affair and throughout the years, ever since I knew about it - I was mad and I still am mad about it now. I hated you for ruining our family. You broke dad's heart and along the way, somehow, you broke mine too. I was ashamed and afraid if people would know about it that I distanced myself from my people. Your action - it did not just shattered daddy's heart. It also broke the family. I always felt that our family is a single parent family because of how much you've been gone. Daddy was our father and our mother at the same time. There were times that I wished daddy and you would just separate so that I can finally have the family that I want. Deep down in my heart, I know that all the love that I have for you had gone the day I know that you were cheating on daddy" Mercedes said. Dionne was surprised. She didn't expect that Mercedes would talk about her affair.

"Mercedes, honey. I told you that I don't have any love toward your daddy anymore. I asked for a divorce, but he refused to let me go"

"I know! I always wondered why, but I guess even daddy has he's own flaws. Still, it didn't make what you did less hurtful. All I'm saying is that, the cheating was the catalyst of all the hatred, but your behaviour were apart of it also. I hate it when you would complain about my weight and appearance. I hated it when you kept on pestering me about my weight and forced me to go shopping with you and then got all riled up when refused to do it"

"Mercedes, I'm just telling the truth! Sam, do you think she ought to lose some weight?" Dionne said.

"No, Dionne. She's perfect the way she is" Sam said sternly. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at her. Mercedes took a deep breath.

"That brings us to the last one. I knew about your new marriage. In fact, everyone knows about it. James and Malique didn't say anything because they don't care. Like I told you before, I want nothing to do with it and I still feel the same. I'm hurt. Not because you didn't tell us about the wedding, but because you didn't have the decency to wait get married! Sam told me about the thing that you talked with him and I wondered if it is really true. Your action seems to tell us that you can't wait to be with your new family and leave us. Secretly getting engage and marrying someone without the kids' knowledge doesn't scream that you want us to be close again. It screams my husband has died and I can finally be with my lover. Screw the kids! So, yeah! I don't care. You can do whatever you want to do, but don't ever bring that man home. It's daddy's and it will always be his home. You would still be invited to my wedding, because you're my mother. Only you. Do not bring that man of yours. He had ruined my life and my family. I don't want him anywhere near me or my new family. You might think that I am selfish, but put yourself in my shoes. Think about it. You're my mother. I can't change the fact" Mercedes said. Tears were brimming down her cheeks. Sam rubbed her arm and kissed her head. He was proud of her. Dionne wiped her tears and cleared her throat.

"Your thoughts were well received. Thank you for being honest with me" she said as she got up and walked away. A moment later, Dionne came out with her luggage. She looked at Sam and Mercedes.

"It's hurt to know that my own daughter hates me. But, I guess that's the price that I have to pay for chasing my happiness. Mercedes, I will always love you and your brothers, despite what you thought of me" she said before she left through the door.

"Baby?" Sam said. Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his strong chest. Sam rubbed her back.

"Do you still want to marry me after everything that happened just now?" Mercedes asked. She looked at him with her tears stained eyes. Sam smiled. He brought his thumb to wipe the remaining tears and kissed her nose.

"Of course. How are you feeling now?"

"Lighter. Like a big rock has been lifted off my shoulders"

"You're a strong woman, love. I'm proud of you"


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

James and Malique were surprised when they came home and Dionne wasn't around. Mercedes and Sam waited for them and told them everything. They listened attentively to her.

"Well, I say it's about damn time!" Malique said. James shook his head at Malique's reaction. He looked at his sister.

"How are you holding up?" he asked. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, I guess. Whatever happened, she's still our mother. I'm not cutting her out of my life, per say. I just don't want her new family near me or us. I'm totally cool if you want to bond with her husband, but please don't let him steps into the house. It's dad's"

"I totally understand that. But, aren't you curious though? About the man?" Malique asked, which earned him a frown from Mercedes. He grinned at her.

"So, are you going to invite her to the wedding?" James asked.

"She is invited, but not the husband"

James nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay, though? I know how much you yearn for her love" he asked Mercedes once again. His sister looked gloomy. Mercedes smiled at her brothers who looked at her with concern. She patter James' hand.

"I'm fine. I am relieved though. I told mom everything that I've been keeping in my heart all these time. It's hurt that she didn't react the way I want to, but at least I can close that chapter in my book of life and move on to the greater and happier thing. Like I said, she's still our mom and I might still have the love for her, but I'm done waiting for her to come to her senses and you know - make us the perfect family we once were. I know that it's all a wishful thinking" she said, smiling at Sam who was holding her hand in his the entire time. He said nothing, but the gesture warmth her heart.

"We still have each other and now we have Sam! We can still have the perfect family, you know. Besides, you've been like a mother to me ever since I was small. There's not much a change for me" Malique said.

"So, I'm like your father then?" Sam asked.

"Well, I rather have you as the stepfather than the other guy, so, yeah!" Malique said. He winced when James smacked his head. Mercedes and Sam laughed.

"Well, I am happy to be part of your family" Sam said, chuckling.

* * *

James and Malique had returned home and Mercedes decided to focus on her wedding. Sam had printed out a to do list for them. So, after dinner, they cuddled up on the couch and looked at the to do list.

"So, first of all, date" Sam said. He reached for his phone and opened the calendar.

"How about spring?" Mercedes said. Sam looked at her.

"A spring wedding?" he asked. Mercedes nodded.

"After all, spring is a season of love, right?"

Sam grinned. "Okay! Spring it is! So, when?" he asked as they looked at the calendar, looking for a perfect date.

"How about 30th May?" Sam asked after awhile. Mercedes looked at him. He bit his lower lip. "It'll be the anniversary of the day I first saw you and made a fool of telling you my name" he explained. Mercedes could see his cheeks and ears getting red. She grinned.

"I think it will be the day we get married, then" she said, kissing his cheek. Sam grinned. He quickly jotted down the date.

"So, we can go and check out some spring venues later" he said.

Mercedes leaned forward and looked at the list. "Have you decided on your best man?" she asked.

"Stevie" Sam said. "Mike will be the one of the groom mans. I already asked Malique to be in it too since I figure James would be the one to walk you down the aisle" he continued. He reached for Mercedes' hand and kissed it when he noticed the gloomy look at the mention of James walking her.

"Hey, he'll be watching you from the heaven, smiling widely at how beautiful you'll look in your wedding dress" Sam said as he kissed her temple. Mercedes smiled at him. She squeezed his hand - silently telling him that she's okay.

"So, who's your maid of honour?" Sam asked. Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know yet. Who do you think would be good? Kurt, Tina or Quinn?"

"It's up to you. Who do you want to be helping you in handling all the stressful things that will come later?"

"If I choose one of them, won't the other feel offended?"

"Darling, I'm sure Tina and Kurt will understand it. Besides, they had appointed themselves as our wedding planner and dressmakers!"

"How do you know I'm going to choose Quinn?" Mercedes asked. Sam smirked.

"I just know one or two things about you" he said nonchalantly. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him with a hint of a smile.

"I'll tell Quinn about it"

* * *

Quinn squealed and hugged her tight when Mercedes informed her that she had chosen Quinn as her maid of honour. She had doubt about Kurt and Tina's reaction, despite Sam's optimist view on it. Thankfully, Sam was right.

"We knew that it is Quinn's. That's why we appoint ourselves as the planners" Tina had told her. Mercedes smiled at her friends.

"So, Sam told us that you've decided on the date?" Kurt asked as he opened his planner, ready to fulfill his task as the wedding planner.

"Yeah, 30th May. We haven't found the venue though. We both want outdoor wedding and we've decided it'll be here in New York"

"Now that we have the date, we can move on with the other. I'll get you the list of venues for outdoor places and we can go and check it out later. Then, we're going to choose the invitation card, get you fitted for the dress to see if we need to make some changes"

Mercedes listened as Kurt listed out everything that she needs to do.

* * *

Sam had just finished preparing dinner when he heard the door opened. He quickly washed his hand and took off his apron and rushed to the door. He frowned when he looked at Mercedes. He immediately went to take the big binder that she was holding and her bag from her. Sam went to close and locked the door. As he turned around, he saw Mercedes lying face down on the couch.

"Busy day, huh?" he asked, chuckling. He shook his head when she mumbled something intelligible from the couch. Sam put the big binder and her bag on the ottoman and went to get his fiance.

"Dinner is ready. Why don't you go freshen up? I'll massage you after dinner" he said softly. Mercedes groaned as she pushed herself up. Sam helped her stood up. He kissed her head before he pulled her toward the bathroom. Then, he went to set the table. He smiled at Mercedes and told her to sit down when she joined him in the dining room. After dinner, Mercedes told Sam to go to the living room while she did the dishes.

"Darling, you're tired. Just let me do it!" Sam had protested, but she insisted on doing it.

"You've cooked, so now it's my turn. Just go and wait there" Mercedes said, pushing Sam out of the kitchen. He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness. Sam went to the fridge and took out the ice cream and cut some fruits. He then brought everything to the living room. He took the big binder that he left on the ottoman and started to look at it.

"That's from our wedding planners. They dropped by my office during lunch" Mercedes said as she joined him on the couch. The binder was thoughtfully done, Sam thought as he browsed through few pages. It has everything from the list of caterers, invitation designs and venue list, together with the summarise and concise information about each of them. Kurt and Tina really impressed him. He closed the binder and put it aside.

"We'll look at it later. I promised that I'll give you a massage right?" he said as he started to reach for Mercedes shoulders and massaged them.

"You're so tense" he said.

"Work had been horrible today. I had to redo my design and then, some interns lost my presentation and I had to do it from the start. Plus, Kurt and Tina dropped by and started to talk to me about the wedding. I was so overwhelmed that I didn't even have the energy to be a bridezilla to kick them out of my office" Mercedes said. Sam's hands felt so good on her body as they worked to release the tension. She felt so relax and calm.

"Thank you, baby" Mercedes said after some times.

"Sure?"

"Yes! Let's look at the binder!" she said excitedly. Mercedes reached for the ice cream that Sam had brought to the living room. She scooped some into her mouth as she leaned to look at the binder. They read the instruction that Kurt and Tina had put on the first page.

"So, basically we choose from one of these or put down our own suggestion if we don't like any. Simple" Sam said. He opened the next page - the invitation card design. He and Mercedes quickly agreed on a simple and elegant looking design. However, that was the only thing that they could decide. They spent about two hours going through the binder.

"Okay, that's it! Let's call it a night. We go through this again this weekend" Mercedes said, closing the binder and took it away from Sam.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you for the reviews and for following and listing Love is... as your favourite story.

* * *

The last few months were extremely busy for Sam and Mercedes. They were busy with their wedding preparation. Using the binder given by Kurt and Tina, they had decided on the venue. Sam and Mercedes had chosen Brooklyn Botanic Garden. They fell in love with the surrounding when they went to visit the places that Kurt and Tina had suggested to them. Luckily for them, they managed to book the place for their wedding. The smile that graced Mercedes' face once they had confirmed the venue was something that Sam would remember for the rest of his life. His fiance seemed nonchalant when it comes to their relationship sometimes, but there were times when she showed her true feeling and he could feel that his love for her grows whenever it happened. Sam had chosen the silver colour and Mercedes had chosen the light purple as their theme. They also decided on a simple and elegant looking card for their wedding invites. Mercedes had chosen lily for her wedding bouquet. Sam and Mercedes are two people who are fussy when it comes to food and they definitely had trouble deciding the food and the cake. Luckily for them, Stevie had come out with the solution when he suggested the Humblebee's chef to cater for them. Sam and Mercedes quickly agreed to the idea.

"So, chicken, seafood and vegan choice?" Sam asked. Mercedes nodded.

"How about the cake?" Quinn asked. Sam and Mercedes exchanged looks.

"Four layers. Each layer has different flavor" Mercedes decided. She began scribbling something on a piece of paper and gave it to Quinn. "Just give this to Ariel. She'll know what to do" she said. Quinn nodded. She ticked all the items on her to-do list.

"Okay, now we need to figure out the seating chart!" Quinn said. Mercedes and Sam groaned. Quinn, Kurt and Tina looked at them and chuckled.

"So, is there anyone in your family who cannot stand each other? Any weird relatives that you want to avoid?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I opted not to invite my relatives who have problem with my Mercedes, so I guess that's a no" Sam said.

"Sam! You don't invite your uncles and aunts? What did your grandparents say about it? Do they know?" Mercedes asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, and they said nothing. They even agreed with me. It's our wedding day. We don't need anyone who will dampen our mood to be there" he said.

"The man's right!" Tina said.

"Well, for my part of the family, just put my mom away from the Jones clan" Mercedes added.

"We can put the families in the front. Then follows by close friends" Sam said. They started working on the seating chart and two hours later, it was complete.

"That was fast! During me and Santana's wedding, we took two days to decide on the seating chart" Quinn said.

"That's because your families have too much drama!" Mercedes joked.

* * *

Kurt and Tina excitedly pulled Mercedes inside the apartment once she opened the door. Their steps halted when they noticed Sam in the living room. They frowned and turned to look at Mercedes.

"I thought I told you that he cannot be here" Kurt said, pointing at Sam who was sitting on the couch.

"I can't kick him out of the house!" Mercedes said.

"Why can't I be here?" Sam asked, offended. "I thought we're going to discuss the wedding again" he continued.

"Yeah, in case you've forgotten, he's the other half of the wedding" Mercedes added.

"We brought your dress! Sam can't see it yet!" Tina explained.

"Why?"

"Mercedes! It's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding!" Kurt and Tina exclaimed, in horror. Mercedes rolled her eyes. She looked at Sam.

"Let's go into the room. I don't really believe the superstition, but I want to surprise my fiance on the wedding day" Mercedes said. She playfully blew a kiss to Sam as she led Kurt and Tina into their room, leaving a sulking Sam in the living room.

"We really hope that you'll like it" Tina excitedly said as she opened the garment bag and took the dress out.

"It's a ball gown style" Kurt explained. Mercedes looked at the wedding dress in awe. There were hints of purple at the back of the skirt.

"Come on! Try it on!" urged Tina. They helped put the dress on her.

"We make a good choice in making it off the shoulder dress too" Kurt commented as he twirled around Mercedes.

"Look at the mirror, Merce!" Tina said. Mercedes looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her hands touched the soft fabrics on her body and she was overwhelmed with emotion. She thought of the young version of her - pretending to be a princess and dreaming of wearing beautiful wedding dress.

"I can't wait till the moment Sam sees you in this" Tina said.

"I bet his jaw will drop! After all, he gave the ideas for the dress" Kurt added.

"He did?" Mercedes asked, surprised. Kurt and Tina nodded.

"He showed us a picture of some sort of wedding dress drawing and told us that it must follows the drawing although we can change some parts but the skirt must be fluffy like princess dress. His exact words" Kurt explained.

* * *

"So, how's the dress?" Sam asked once Kurt and Tina left. Mercedes sat next to him on the couch.

"Beautiful" Mercedes said as she reached for the chips in the bowl and munched it. She looked at Sam - studying his feature.

"The dress - it looks like the one that I always dream of wearing" she said. Sam nodded. A smile on his face.

"That's great!" he said excitedly.

"How did you know?" Mercedes asked. Sam looked at her, frowning.

"How did I know what?" he asked.

"I never told anybody that I want to wear a ball gown on my wedding - that it needs to be like the princess dress" Mercedes said. Her eyes were fixed on Sam's face.

"So, how did you know? Kurt told me that you gave them the ideas for it - with specific instruction. So, tell me, Sam. How did you know?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Sam gulped down his saliva, while internally cursing Kurt for having such a big mouth.

"Well, urm - you see - ah - I - urm - readyourjournal!"

"You what?"

Sam took a deep breath as he looked at Mercedes, biting his lips.

"I found your journal in your room and accidentally read it"

"Accidentally?" Mercedes asked, sceptically.

"Accidentally at first, but purposely finished it?" Sam said. "I'm sorry for reading it! But my curiosity won't let me stop reading it. I really am sorry, darling"

"You read it and yet you still want to marry me?" Mercedes asked. Sam frowned. He moved closer to her and reached for her hands.

"Why wouldn't I?" he said, smiling gently at her. "You're amazing and I am the luckiest man in the world because you agreed to be my wife. I know that I shouldn't read your journal, and I am sorry for that. However, reading it let me know about you - the part that you kept hiding from me at the time. It made me know more about you and when I read the wedding part, I vowed to give you your dream wedding and that's why I made that request to Kurt and Tina. Truth be told, I was planning to propose, but I wasn't sure about your opinion on wedding. Somehow reading the journal told me that there's a possibility for us to get married" Sam explained. "Are you mad at me?" he asked when Mercedes didn't say anything. He let out a huge sigh of relieved when Mercedes smiled at him.

"I really can't stay mad at you" she said. Sam grinned.

"I'm charming, I know" he joked. Mercedes rolled her eyes. She threw the pillow at him.

"Cook dinner tonight and we call it even!" she said, getting up from the couch. Sam chuckled as he reached for her hand and pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek.

"I'll do everything that you ask me to do" he whispered. Mercedes chuckled when he tickled her.


	38. Chapter 38

This one supposed to be posted on 30th May, but real life got in the way and adding the overall laziness, together with Eid celebration, I had totally forgot about the 30th May deadline. So, I apologize for the delay.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Sam was smiling as he looked at the calendar. One more weeks and Mercedes will officially be his wife. All the preparation had finally finished. They got everything ready and he couldn't wait to watch her walking down the aisle toward him. His thoughts were interrupted when Stevie and Mike burst into his office.

"Let's go!" Mike said. Sam frowned at him.

"Where?"

"You'll know when you get there" Stevie said. He and Mike pulled Sam and dragged him out of his office to Stevie's car. Mike put the blindfold around his head.

"Seriously, guys! Where are you taking me to?" Sam yelled, but Mike and Stevie just kept quiet. They ignored all of his questions and threats. After 15 minutes, the car came to a halt and stopped. Mike and Stevie brought Sam out of the car. The walked for awhile and finally stopped. Mike took off the blindfold and Sam was greeted with a loud 'congratulations!'. He could see his male cousins, friends and colleagues in front of him.

"My bachelor party?" Sam said. Stevie and Mike grinned at him.

"Did you really need to manhandle me and kidnapped me for this?" he asked again. Stevie and Mike shrugged their shoulders.

"It makes it more dramatic and fun!" Mike said as he went to join their friends at the bar. Sam rolled his eyes at his best friend. He looked around. They were at Stevie's house, he noticed. There were games set up in the living room. The music was pumping and the bar was set up at the corner. Stevie even hired a bartender to serve the drinks.

"So, what should we do? It's your last hurrah, bro!" Stevie said. Sam didn't answer him, but he went to the bar and got him a drink. Then, he went to one of the games set up in the living room. He gave Stevie a look and his brother grinned as Stevie joined him. They started to play and Sam shouted victory once he beat Stevie. They partied hard - like he used to do during his college years and by the time the sun rises, everyone was passed out around the house.

* * *

Unlike Stevie and Mike's plan, Quinn decided to have the quieter celebration for Mercedes. She combined her bridal shower and her bachelorette party as one big celebration. It started around noon to evening for the bridal shower. She had invited Mercedes' colleagues and her co-workers and whoever Mercedes got along with for the bridal shower. They had some light food and when all the guests went home in the evening, it was time for the bachelorette party. The bachelorette was reserved for Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Quinn and Santana only - the bride's closest friends.

"Let's the party started!" Tina screamed as they bade goodbye to the last guest. Mercedes was confused.

"I thought we just finished?" she said.

"That's your bridal shower. Now, it's time for your bachelorette party!" Quinn informed her. Kurt hugged Mercedes.

"Our last sleepover!" he said excitedly. All of them went to change into their most comfortable clothes. They prepared some snacks, chips and popcorn while Santana worked on mixing the drinks for them. The night was spent watching their favourite movies, talking and reminiscing all of their memories before Tina started crying and Santana turned into the weepy drunk and gotten clingy. Mercedes shook her head as she looked at her friends who had passed out next to her. They're crazy, but she won't trade them for anything else in the world. She put the cover on each of them before she went into her room. She sat on her bed and looked around the room. There were obvious changes around her room and the apartment in general. Sam's clothes and his things filled the spaces without she realised it. In a year, her own life had changed drastically. Meeting Sam, being attracted to him, losing her father and falling in love with Sam. It was definitely an eventful year.

* * *

Days leading to the wedding, Mercedes decided to stay apart, much to Sam's dismay. He pleaded, but she wasn't changing her decision, saying that it would make their wedding night more meaningful. Sam finally relented and agreed with her. Sam woke up and immediately reached for his phone. A smile on his face once he heard his fiancee's voice.

"Hey, soon-to-be wifey!" he said. He smiled wider when he heard her giggle.

"Hey, hubby to be" Mercedes replied. "You just woke up?" she asked.

"Yeah. You start your day already?"

"Pretty much. Having my breakfast now. Then, we're having a facial and we'll start on my make up and hair after that"

"I miss you" Sam said.

"I miss you too, baby, but it's almost over now!"

"Hey, prince charming! Wake up! Busy day ahead!" Mike and Stevie yelled as they barged into Sam's room and popped the confetti. Sam stared at his younger brother and best friends in annoyance.

"Well, I better leave you to your groomsmen. I'll see you at the end of the aisle, baby" Mercedes said, chuckling. Sam sighed. He rolled his eyes at Mike and Stevie who were grinning at him like a fool.

"Okay, baby. I'll be waiting for you at the end of the aisle. I love you, darling"

"I love you too!"

Sam hang up the phone and groaned as he forced himself out of the bed - totally ignoring his best friend and his brother. After he was done with his morning routine and changed his clothes, he rejoined them in the bedroom.

"Okay! Now that the prince charming is ready, let's start our day!" Stevie said as he gave Sam his coffee.

* * *

Mercedes had just put on her dress when someone knocked on the door. Quinn went to open it while Tina helped Mercedes zipped up the dress. James and Malique walked into the room.

"Looking good, Merce!" Malique said. Mercedes smiled at them. She was a bundle of nerves at the moment. A moment later, the door was opened again and Dionne walked in.

"God, you look so beautiful sweetheart. I wish your daddy could see you now" she said. Her hand touched Mercedes' cheek adoringly.

"Mercedes, darling! You are gorgeous!" a loud voice said. Malique and James chuckled as they saw that it was their Aunt Maybelle, one of their father's little sisters. Maybelle walked straight to Mercedes. She took out a jewellery box from her handbag.

"This is your something blue. It was your grandmother and she told us to give it to you on your wedding day" Maybelle said as she opened the box to reveal a blue pearl jewelry set. She then helped put the necklace, earrings and the bracelet on.

"Thank you, Aunt Maybelle. It's beautiful" Mercedes said as she looked at the mirror. Maybelle kissed her cheek and excused herself. Someone knocked the door again and everyone turned to see Stevie at the door.

"Wow! You look amazing! His jaw would drop once he sees you" he said. Stevie was holding a rectangle box that looked like a small treasure chest.

"What's that?" James asked, pointing at the box.

"Oh, here is a gift from Sam" Stevie said as he handed the box to Mercedes. She took it and immediately opened it. There were few things inside it. She reached for a piece of paper that looked like a receipt and read the writing on it.

 _'Sam and Mercedes' first date'_

A chorus of aww was heard as she read it. Then, there was a scrapbook. Mercedes opened it and it was full of their moments together. Tears dropped on her cheeks as she scanned through the scrapbook. She saw a customized note and took it out from the box.

 _The first time I laid my eyes on you, I was mesmerized by your beauty. As I get to know you, I was enchanted by your inner beauty. You stole my heart away since the first time you I saw you and it was always be yours. You've made me the happiest and the luckiest man on earth when you agreed to be my wife. Our fate was written in the star, baby. You're my other half, my missing puzzle piece that completes me and today, we are declaring our love to the world. You are mine and I am yours. I'll see you at the altar, Mrs Evans._

 _Love,_

 _Your Mr Evans._

 _30th May 2019: 2.30 p.m._

"He really know how to touch my heart" Mercedes said, chuckling as she wiped her tears. "Quinn" she said. Quinn quickly took her gift for Sam and passed it to her. Mercedes took it and gave it to Stevie.

"Now, go! We need to repair her make up!" Santana said, pushing Stevie out of the room before she started to work on repairing Mercedes' make up.

* * *

As soon as Stevie returned from his duty, Sam immediately pulled him closer.

"Did she get it?"

Stevie rolled his eyes.

"Of course she got it. She looked at everything and read your sappy note which ended up making her cry" Stevie explained. Sam grinned. He looked at his little brother, eyes shining so bright.

"How does she look?" he asked excitedly. Stevie smiled.

"Stunningly beautiful" he answered. "Oh, she gave this to you" Stevie said, handing the square box to Sam. Sam excitedly took it and opened the box. Inside it was a wallet with his initials on it. Then, there was a watch. Sam took off the watch that he was wearing and took the one that his bride gave him. As he put it on, he saw the engraving at the back of watch.

30052019: 1430.

I am yours

A wide smile appeared on his face as he put on the watch. The door knocked and his parents walked in.

"Are you ready, son?" Dwight asked. Sam grinned.

"Of course, dad. I can't wait to meet my bride!" he said. Mary walked toward him and kissed his temple and cheek.

"Then, let's the wedding began!" she said.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Everyone had cleared out the room since it was time for the wedding to start. James walked into the room and smiled as he looked at his older sister.

"Merce" he called when he noticed that Mercedes was staring at the mirror. She was wringing her fingers.

"Take a deep breath and let it go" James said as he went nearer to Mercedes and took a water bottle. He opened the cap and handed the bottle to Mercedes who took it. She sipped some water.

"I was here not a minute ago and you seemed fine! What happened?" James asked, worried.

"Just the thought of walking towards Sam with hundred of eyes on me makes me nervous. What if I tripped? or fall down or something else happen?"

"Okay, you need to relax! Everything will be fine. Just focus your eyes on Sam and look straight. I'll catch you if you fall. Don't worry" James consoled her. Mercedes nodded.

"Okay. Can you give me a minute though? I have something to do. Just wait at the door" Mercedes said. James wanted to protest, but he noticed a picture of David on the dresser. He nodded.

"A minute only" he said. Mercedes nodded. Once James was out of sight, she picked up her father's picture.

"It's my wedding day, daddy! I'm marrying Sam and I know that you like him. I really wish you're here, but I know that God has greater plan for both of us. Please look after us and the family that we're building. I miss you and I love you, daddy" Mercedes said she caressed the picture. Then, she put the picture into her bag and gave herself a once over to make sure that her make up was alright. She opened the door and smiled at James who was waiting.

"I'm ready" she said as she took James' hand and waited for her turn to walk.

* * *

The music started and Sam was anxiously waiting for Mercedes to appear. A wide smile was on his face as he saw her silhouette behind Quinn who was walking with Stevie. Nothing could make him ready for the vision of her once he got a full view of his bride. She was stunningly gorgeous in her wedding gown. More beautiful than any princesses that he had ever seen. Once Mercedes and James arrived at the altar, James hugged her. Then, he went to hug Sam.

"She's yours to protect and love" he said. Sam nodded. Mercedes smiled as she scanned the surrounding. She gasped when she noticed an empty chair with David's picture on it at her family's section. She looked at Sam. Their hands reached for each other.

"I know that he would like to be here with us today" Sam said.

"Thank you"

The priest cleared his throat. Everyone sit straight, waiting for him to start the ceremony.

"Friends and Family of the Mercedes Jones and Samuel Evans, welcome and thank you for being here on this important day. We are gathered together to celebrate the very special love between Mercedes and Samuel, by joining them in marriage. All of us need and desire to love and to be loved. And the highest form of love between two people is within a monogamous, committed relationship. Mercedes and Sam, your marriage today is the public and legal joining of your souls that have already been united as one in your hearts. Marriage will allow you a new environment to share your lives together, standing together to face life and the world, hand-in-hand. Marriage is going to expand you as individuals, define you as a couple, and deepen your love for one another. To be successful, you will need strength, courage, patience and a really good sense of humor. So, let your marriage be a time of waking each morning and falling in love with each other all over again"

The priest looked straight at the audience.

"Who gives this woman in marriages to this man?" he asked.

"Her family and all of her friends" James answered.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.

By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Sam and Mercedes from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you"

The priest signaled for Sam to start with his vow. Sam looked into Mercedes's eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before he started his vow.

"Mercedes, the moment I laid my eyes on you, I was smitten. I blurted out my name because you made me so nervous that I didn't know what to do" he chuckled as he remembered their first meeting. "After that, I've been waiting for the moment you would walk into the patisserie. I even memorised your order and which pastries that you like. I am glad and extremely grateful that you opened up your heart to me and we became close friend. As I get to know you, I fell more deeply in love with you. You're amazing and wonderful. You light up my world and make it brighter and more beautiful. Mercedes, you are my everything. You complete me. Today, in front of God, our family and friends, I vow to love you, to appreciate you and to do everything to make you happy. You're my heart, honey. I love you"

Quinn moved closer and passed a handkerchief to Mercedes when she noticed the tears on her best friend's face. Mercedes took it and wiped her tears. Then, she gave it back to Quinn. She took a deep breath and let it go. Praying that she wouldn't stumble on her words.

"Sam, for years, I've lived with my own beliefs and my own set of rules. I am content with it - being alone. But then, you barged into my life and you totally change it. You knocked down all those negative thoughts about love and relationship and you showed me that being in a relationship is not messy and love does not bring suffering. You show me the true meaning of happiness. Thank you for being so patience in dealing with me. You're everything to me, Sam. Today, in front of these people, I vow to love you, to be with you during the good and the bad times. No more running away, so you can forget about buying a harness to keep me by your side"

Sam chuckled as he heard about the harness. Hearing all of her bride's honest thought, he didn't realise that he was crying until Stevie handed him his handkerchief.

"Wipe the tears, bro" Stevie whispered. Sam took the handkerchief and did as he was told.

"I love you, Sam. With all my heart" Mercedes added once Sam had wiped his tears.

"Do you Samuel Phillip Evans take Mercedes Amelia Jones to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

Sam smiled widely as he looked at Mercedes. "I do"

"Do you Mercedes Amelia Jones take Samuel Phillip Evans to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

The smile on her face, mirrored Sam as she looked at him. "I do" Mercedes said.

Quinn and Stevie stepped closer to Sam and Mercedes and gave them their rings. Sam took the ring and reached for Mercedes' hand.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." he said as he put on the ring.

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." Mercedes said as she put the ring on Sam's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest said. Sam and Mercedes stepped closer to each other. They hold hands as Sam leaned down and kissed his wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Sam Evans!" the priest announced. The crowd cheered and clapped for the newlyweds. The music was on as the newlyweds walked toward the waiting carriage amidst the 'congratulations' cheers from their guests.

* * *

They arrived at the garden, where Stevie and Quinn were waiting for them with their close friends and family. They posed for pictures. After the pictures were done, they headed for the reception area. Mercedes and Sam went and changed their clothes.

"Your beauty is out of this world, Mrs Evans" Sam said once he saw Mercedes in her reception dress. It was simpler than her wedding dress, but still keeping the princess style. Mercedes smiled as she heard him called her Mrs Evans.

"You look extremely handsome, Mr Evans. I like the grey suit that you have before, but I like you better in this white suit" Mercedes said.

"Okay! Are you guys ready? They're going to announce you now!" Kurt said as gave a signal to the emcee. Once they were announced, Sam and Mercedes walked into their reception area. They sat at their dining table. The food was served and everyone ate. Once everyone had finished eating, it was the time for a toast. Stevie stood up and cleared his throat.

"As everyone knows, Sam is my big brother. Growing up, I always look up to him. He was and still is the perfect guy in my eyes. Sam has always excels in everything that he does, except for one - the love department. My brother, for the lack of better word, is a hopeless romantic. During his quest for the one true love, his heart had been broken and shattered for so many times. He had given up on the quest when he met Mercedes. At first, when I heard about her, I was sceptical, I was afraid that Sam's romantic quest history will repeat itself again and left my brother broken - again. Then, I met Mercedes and I watched their relationship grew and I see the happiness in my brother's eyes and I knew that this time, Sam had hit the jackpot. He finally got his one true love. They are match made in heaven. They say you don't marry the person you can live with, you marry the person you can't live without. That sums up Sam and Mercedes perfectly. To the happy couple"

Once Stevie finished his toast, it was the time for Quinn's.

"Mercedes is my best friend. Everyone who knows her, know that she was committed in living her life alone. As Mercedes always said, single is awesome! Me and our friends were almost coming to terms with the idea that Mercedes Jones doesn't want to be in a relationship. Then, she came to me and told me about this guy who had asked her out. I am glad that she took my advice that day and went out with him. Ever since they were together, I noticed the changes - wonderful changes in Mercedes and Sam's lives. They bring out the best of each other. I also noticed the happiness that seemed to radiate from Mercedes. On behalf of our friends, I would like to congratulate Sam and Mercedes on their new journey in life. To Sam, please take care of our sister. To Sam and Mercedes, we wish you all the happiness in the world for you guys. Thank you"

Sam stood up once Quinn sat down.

"Thank you Quinn and Stevie for the wonderful speeches. On behalf of my wife and I, we would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating our special day with us and for all the support, wishes and gifts. Sadly, with all happy events there are always some friends and family that are not here but are with us in our hearts and thoughts. So could you all please join Mercedes and I in a toast to these people who are "Gone but not forgotten". A big thank-you to our parents, thank-you for all the help and support. To Dionne, and the Jones family, thank you for welcoming me into your home and for making me feel part of the family from day one. To both our mums, we have a little thank you from both of us" Sam said as he and Mercedes handed out the gift to Dionne and Mary.

"To the ushers and my best man we would like to thank you for making sure things went smoothly today and of course the bridesmaids, you all look absolutely amazing today. Thank you so much for helping organise a perfect wedding, I know an awful lot of effort went into it and you've all done a brilliant job in helping make this wedding special" Sam turned to Mercedes.

"Now, onto my stunningly gorgeous wife. Mercedes, you look breathtakingly beautiful today. I want everyone here to know how lucky and bless I am to have you in my life. You bring out the best in me. Mercedes, I love you in so many ways and for so many reasons but mostly because you're my very best friend, my soul mate. You complete me. I know this is a start of many happy years together. So Ladies and Gentlemen, please be upstanding, and raise a glass to my wife, Mrs Mercedes Evans!"

Sam kissed Mercedes as he sat down. Mercedes stood up and took the microphone from Sam.

"I'd like to start by re-iterating Sam's thanks to you all for joining us here today. There aren't many times in life when you have your family and closest friends together in the same room, and the presence of each and every one of you here makes today even more special for us – so thank you. I'd also just like to say a special personal thanks to a few people. Firstly, thank you to my wonderful bridesmaids and wedding planner: Quinn, Tina, Kurt, and Santana – you're the best friends a girl could hope to have and you're incredibly precious to me. Thanks for all your support leading up to today. I love all of you. Also I'd like to thank all of Sam's family for being so welcoming and kind. However my biggest thank you today goes to my new husband for loving me and for marrying me. I know that I can be difficult at times, yet you are still by my side. Thank you for everything that you've done to me and for me. I know I'm not the most romantic woman and I'm not big in displaying my emotions, but do know that I appreciate you and I love you. Sam, you are something that I never ask for, but now that I have you, I don't think I can live without you. I never imagined that I'd meet someone who fits together with me so perfectly, and I'm just so lucky that I did, and that he feels the same. So please join me in a toast to my perfect man, my husband, my Sam"

The emcee called for Dwight to start his speech.

"First of all, on behalf of all the Evans, I would like to welcome Mercedes into our family" Dwight said as he went and hugged Mercedes. "As my son, Stevie said, Sam had kissed a lot of frogs before he managed to find this wonderful princess here. Truth was, as a father, as parents, Mary and I - we were worried about him and we were definitely wary when we heard that he had found another one whom he deemed as his true love. Then, we met Mercedes and instantly, we knew that they were made for each other. Mercedes makes Sam a better man and Sam brings out the best in hers. They work perfectly together. Mercedes, thank you for making our Sam smiles again and please keep on making him happy. Sam, me and your mother - we wish you all the happiness that you can get in your new journey as a husband"

After Dwight, it was James' turn.

"Hello, everyone, I am James, the bride's younger brother. So, first of all, just like Mr Evans did, I would like to welcome Sam into our family. To be honest, when Mercedes introduced him to the family, everyone was so surprised. Sam was unexpected, but a welcome surprise. I remembered how happy daddy was on that day. I knew that he would be over the moon to know that you guys are married today. Sam, Mal and I, we entrusted our sister to you. Please keep the smile on her face and don't make her regret her decision on leaving the sad and lonely life vow. We wish you all the happiness in the world!"

As soon as James finished his speech, Sam excused himself from the table. Mercedes frowned when she noticed that Mike, Kurt, Stevie, Blaine and her brothers also disappeared.

"Now, before we start the first dance, please enjoy this performance by the grooms and his entourage!" the emcee said.

"This one for you, baby!" Sam said before he start singing.

 _You're insecure_

 _Don't know what for_

 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

 _Don't need make-up, to cover up_

 _Being the way that you are is enough_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _So come on, you got it wrong_

 _To prove I'm right, I put it in a song_

 _I don't know why, you're being shy_

 _And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

Sam jumped down the stage and went to get Mercedes. He pulled her out of her chair and put his hand around her waist as he sang the last line.

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

Mercedes laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once he finished the last line.

"That's beautiful. Thank you, Sam" she said.

"It's time for the first dance" the emcee announced as the band took the stage and started playing Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden.

"May I have this dance, Mrs Evans?" Sam playfully asked.

"Of course, Mr Evans" Mercedes said as she put her arm around Sam's waist. They danced together, immersing themselves in the music. Once the first song ended, their family and friends joined them on the dance floor. Sam danced with Mary, Dionne, his grandmother and Stacie while Dwight took Mercedes for a spin, followed by Sam's grandfather and then James and Malique. The dancing party stopped when the emcee called for the single people for the bouquet toss. All the singletons gathered and Mercedes tossed her bouquet. Somehow, it miraculously fell on Tina who was talking with Mary and Dionne.

"Whoa! I guess you're next, Chang!" Santana shouted.

"Better get the ring ready, Mike!" Sam added, patting Mike's shoulder. The DJ started the 'Baby Got Back' song by Sir Mix-A-Lot. Quinn brought a chair for Mercedes to sit down and everyone made a circle around her. Sam grinned as he looked at the nervous look on his bride's face.

"Don't worry! I won't do something naughty!" he said and winked at her. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. Sam did his body rolls for a few times before he went down under Mercedes' skirt. He caressed her legs and kissed her thigh before he pulled the garter out. Once he came out from under her skirt, he twirled the garter in his finger before threw it away. Stevie got the garter. They laughed as they noticed how pale he looks.

"Better find a girlfriend soon, Stevie!" Mike teased him. Everyone settled down for the cake cutting ceremony. Sam and Mercedes cut the cake together. They fed each other a slice of cake. After that, Sam and Mercedes stayed for some photo sessions and chats with their guests. Then, the guests gathered and bade farewell to newlyweds as they rode their carriage to the hotel.

* * *

All the wedding details can be found on my tumblr dorknhime or the samcedes tag on tumblr.


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Sam sat on the bed in their hotel room. His eyes never left Mercedes who was standing in front of him. She looked exquisitely beautiful - still clad in her reception's gown. His hand reached for hers as he pulled her closer to him.

"Your beauty is out of this world" Sam said, still staring at her.

"Thank you, dear husband" Mercedes said. She touched Sam's cheek, gently caressing it before she leaned down and kisses him.

"You're handsomeness is out of this world too. Thank you being mine" she said. Sam reached for her hand and kissed her soft palm.

"Thank you for being mine too" he said as he pulled Mercedes toward him. His hands caressed her body as they kissed and as they became more passionate, Sam helped Mercedes to discard the gown and in no time, both of them were naked as they enjoyed their first night as husband and wife.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up at dawn. He looked at Mercedes who was sleeping and kissed her temple before he got out of the bed. The first thing that he did was collected their discarded clothes around the room. Then, he took out the luggage that they had prepared earlier and brought it to the door. Then, he put the discarded clothes in a carry on and put it near the luggage. After that, Sam took out their over night bags which contained their toiletries and the clothes that they would wear. Done, he took his towel and toiletries and went into the bathroom. 15 minutes later, he came out from the bathroom and gently waking up Mercedes.

"Babe, we need to be at the airport in an hour. Stevie is coming to fetch us in 20 minutes" Sam said. Mercedes woke up and grudgingly went to the bathroom as she grabbed her towel and toiletries. While Mercedes was completing her morning routine and showering, Sam put on his clothes. Then, he made the bed and made sure that everything was ready. Mercedes came out of the shower. She put on her clothes and did her make up. By the time she finished, Stevie had called and told Sam that he had arrived. Sam and Mercedes took their things and went to meet him downstairs. Stevie drove the newlyweds to the airport. He bade them goodbye and ensured Sam that the restaurant and the patisserie are in good hands and for him to enjoy his honeymoon to the fullest.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes had chosen Japan as their honeymoon destination. They had considered all the suggestions from their friends and family and after much debating with each other, they agreed on Japan. At first, Sam was adamant on going to the Caribbean and stay at St. Lucia or Greece and Mercedes almost agreed with him due to the beauty of nature in those two places.

"You're allergic to seafood" she had pointed out, much to Sam's confusion.

"It has nothing to do with our honeymoon" Sam had said.

"Contrary to your believe, it has! I can't enjoy the food if you cannot eat it. It is the local specialty! Sam, the place is beautiful, I admit that. Staying at one of the best resorts is great and I love the idea of us staying in our room, doing each other and relaxing, but Japan has everything - the nature and the island. We can stay in Hokkaido or Okinawa if you want the island experience. Then, the food! I'm sure you want to go to Akihabara for all the anime things and I would love to stroll around Kyoto"

Sam had smiled as he watched Mercedes excitedly appealed Japan's charm to him. He reached for her arms and pulled her to him. Staring into her doe-like eyes, he had said "Then, Japan it is" before he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Sam had booked a ryokan - a Japanese inn in Hakone, one of the popular hot spring spots in Japan. He had chosen the one that has a private onsen or hot spring attached to the room. It was quite far from the city, but they both wanted to spend few quiet days, just enjoying each other before they started visiting all the famous places and enjoy sightseeing in Japan.

"I love this! The scenery is amazing too!" Mercedes said as she stood at the balcony. Sam came behind her and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist. He rested her chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"Why don't we go and enjoy the onsen? After all, we got it all to ourselves" he said. His voice sounds so rough and sexy as he whispered all the naughty things that he would do to her. Mercedes couldn't help but moan at the sexy images that Sam painted in her mind. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard as she pressed herself to him. Sam tightened his arms around her waist as he brought them closer to the futon. They both fell down on the futon and Sam rolled so that he was on top as his lips trailed kisses on Mercedes' writhing body. Slowly, he released Mercedes from her clothes. Sam smirked as his eyes lovingly admired his wife's body - only clad in her matching lace undergarments.

"You are so beautiful, Mrs Evans" he whispered as he leaned down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. In no time, he ripped off her bra and panties. Mercedes was consumed with desires and lust as Sam paid all the attention to her body. Her hands wandered around - touching Sam's hard body. She unbuttoned his shirts and in throes of passion ended up ripping his shirt into half. The action startled them - making Sam paused his teasing and torture on his wife's voluptuous body. He chuckled as he kissed her.

"Let me help you" he said, chuckling as he removed the torn shirt. Then, he unzipped his pants and removed it together with his underwear, leaving him in his naked glory. Mercedes reached for him and kissed him on his lips and then trailed down to his chest and his perfect body. Together, they lost in the throes of passion as they made love to each other.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes spent two weeks in Japan. They went to Kyoto, Osaka and Tokyo after they left Hakone. Both of them enjoyed the food and all the amazing places in Japan. Sam and Mercedes even tried the famous Maid Cafe in Akihabara. They bought some souvenirs for their friends and family. They went back to New York, totally refresh and more in love than ever. Married life had been great so far.

Once they arrived back home, Sam and Mercedes started to sort their living arrangement. James, Malique and Stevie had helped Mercedes moved all of her things into Sam's house while they were on their honeymoon. A day after they were back from Japan, they started to arrange everything. They decided the things that they wanted to keep and sorted out the things to be sold or donated. Once they got everything in the house sorted out, Sam and Mercedes invited their friends for dinner. Both of them were too lazy to cook, so they had the food catered.

"We can just do this at the restaurant" Sam said as he prepared the table.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, it won't have the smug married life vibes" Mercedes replied. Sam shook his head and chuckled at his wife antics.

"So, that's the main reason for this dinner? I see" he said in his teasing just gave him a shrug as she continued to make sure that everything was perfect for their dinner party. Once satisfied, she took Sam's hand and pulled him into the living room. Sam sat on the couch while Mercedes sat on him. On reflex, his hands went to her bottom, holding her there.

"We still have few minutes before our guests arrive. What should we do?" she asked in her sexy and enticing voice as her fingers caressed Sam's face.

"Oh, I could think of a few things, darling" Sam said, his voice became deeper and sexier as he lovingly gaze at his wife. His right hand smacked Mercedes' ass, startling her.

"Oh, you are being naughty, Mr Evans" she said with a wicked smile on her face. Sam groaned.

"Don't start something that you can't finish, darling" he warned as he felt Mercedes' hand trailing the zipper on his pant. Mercedes smirked as she kneeled in front of Sam. She pulled down the zipper and unbutton his pant.

"Someone seems excited already" she teased as she reached into his pant and massaged his cock.

"Mercedes" Sam groaned. Mercedes gave her a naughty grinned as she took out his cock and proceeded to put it into her mouth - startling Sam. Sam moaned and groaned in pleasure as Mercedes' warm mouth sucked his cock.

"Ugh, I'm close!" he shouted and within seconds he sprayed his cum into Mercedes' waiting mouth. She swallowed everything as she proudly watched Sam's slumped on the couch. His chest heaving as he breath loudly.

"How did I do?" she asked.

"Amazing!"

Mercedes grinned as she kissed him. He could taste him in her mouth as they kissed. The bell rung and they broke their kiss.

"I guess they're here!" Mercedes said. "Go and greet them while I go and brush my teeth!"

Sam watched as Mercedes hurriedly went to the bathroom. He took a deep breath and put on his pants properly. Making sure he looked presentable, he went to open the door while thinking 'who knew my wife can be a freak too'.

"Are you okay, bro?" Stevie asked as he stepped into house. Sam frowned as he looked at his younger brother.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"You're looking a bit flushed" Stevie pointed out and Sam's face became hotter as he thought about what had happened a moment ago.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" he said. Stevie looked at him sceptically, but it went away when Mercedes came out and greeted him. The rest of their friends arrived and they brought everyone to the dining room. Sam reached for Mercedes and pulled her close to him.

"You're going to get the payback later" he said as he nibbled her ear. Mercedes giggled.

"Looking forward to it" she replied. Sam smacked her ass before he reached for her hand and they went to join their guests.

* * *

"I like what you did with the house. It looks fresh" Mike said as he looked around the house. They were sitting in the den, enjoying all kinds of snack that Sam and Mercedes had brought back from Japan.

"Thanks. Mercedes did it" Sam said, looking at Mercedes and smiled.

"How's Japan, Mercedes?" Tina asked.

"It was great! We had wonderful times exploring the city and the food!"

"Did you climb Mount Fuji? I heard the view is amazing" Stevie asked.

"No. We just took a picture from afar, but we did go to Kyoto and visited all those beautiful temples and palaces" Sam said.

"I bet they went to all the geeky places there" Santana chimed in.

"That we did! We even try the maid cafes there!" Sam excitedly said. Mercedes chuckled at his excitement. They sat together and watched the pictures that Sam and Mercedes had taken from their honeymoon trips, answering the questions and explaining everything to their friends.

"Your room has a private onsen? Cool!" Mike said.

"Yeah. The rooms here all come with private onsen. That's the main reason I chose this place. It's a bit far from the city, but the service and the scenery are amazing! Worth every penny!" Sam explained.

After awhile, all their friends excused themselves. Sam and Mercedes gave their souvenirs as they sent their friends out. Once everyone gone, Sam locked the door. Then, he looked at Mercedes. His eyes were darker and she could feel the wetness gushed from her sex at the looks that he gave her.

"Bedroom. Now!" Sam commanded. Mercedes immediately did as he said. Sam followed her and he spent the remained of the night making sweet love to Mercedes.


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

After the honeymoon, Sam and Mercedes resumed working. Nothing really change in their lives except for the fact that they both lived in Sam's house. However, that didn't mean they didn't enjoy their married life. Sam and Mercedes had come up with some sort of tradition in their two months old marriage. Both of them were busy, so they would make sure that they spend time eating dinner together. They took turn in cooking and making sure that dinner was ready and prepared. However, lately they couldn't really spend time together due to their works. Sam was busy with the opening of his patisserie's new branch while Mercedes was consumed with the new ads campaign. Sam was in a meeting about the new shop's looks and concept when his phone rang.

"Hello, Mr Evans?"

"Yes, speaking"

"Hi, I'm Bree, Mercedes' personal assistant. I want to inform you that Mercedes fainted just now"

"What? Is she okay? Where is she right now?" Sam asked frantically. Bree gave him the name of the hospital. He thanked her and immediately excused himself from the meeting.

"What's wrong?" Stevie asked. He had never seen Sam so restless and out of control like he did at the moment.

"Mercedes fainted. Can you take care of everything? I need to go to her" Sam said. He rushed out before Stevie managed to say anything. He got into his car and drove to the hospital. Along the way there, he kept praying that Mercedes is okay. Once he arrived at the hospital, he went to asked about her. A nurse came to get him and brought him to see Mercedes.

"Baby!" he said as he ran to get her. Mercedes was laying on the bed. She looked so tired. A doctor came in and greeted both of them.

"Mr Evans, I presume?" she said as she introduced herself as Dr Jessie. Sam nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, nervously. Dr Jessie smiled.

"Everything's fine. Your wife fainted due to fatigue. She needs to have enough rest to make sure that the baby and herself stay healthy. Mercedes and Sam looked at Dr Jessie, shocked.

"What did you say?" Mercedes asked at the same time Sam said. "Ba-baby?"

Dr Jessie looked at the couple in front of her. She nodded.

"You're eight weeks pregnant, Mrs Evans. I assume you guys have no idea about this?"

Sam and Mercedes shook their heads. They looked at each other and started laughing. Sam kissed Mercedes lips and temple out of happiness.

"We're pregnant!" Mercedes said. Somehow she couldn't stop the tears. Sam wiped the tears and kissed her once again.

"Yes, we are! Congratulations, baby!" he said as he hugged her tight. Dr Jessie smiled as she watched them. She asked the nurse to bring the ultrasound machine. They set it up. Mercedes and Sam nervously waited for the image of their baby. Tears trailed down their cheeks when they saw the image on the screen.

"Is that - the heartbeat?" Sam asked, in awe. Dr Jessie nodded. Mercedes gripped his hand tightly.

"Baby is healthy and growing. We will schedule the appointment for your 12 weeks. Fatigue is normal, but you need to be careful and not overwork yourself. We don't want to have a repeat of what happened today. I'll write down the prescriptions for you and if you have any question, please don't hesitate to contact me"

Sam and Mercedes thanked Dr Jessie after she told them that it was okay for Mercedes to go home.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes sat on the couch in their living room. Eyes fixed on the copy of the ultrasound picture that Dr Jessie had given them.

"I can't believe that I didn't even realise that I am pregnant!" Mercedes said. Now that she thought about it, she did feel a little sluggish, but she thought it was due to her massive workload after their wedding.

"I guess it's because you don't have any morning sickness like some people did. Although, after what happened today, I really need to take a better care of you. I almost got a heart attack when Bree told me that you were rushed to the hospital" Sam said. His face was grim when he looked at Mercedes. Mercedes reached for his hand.

"Honey, it's not your fault. Dr Jessie said that it's normal to be tired. I forgot to take lunch since I was so busy today - we have a back to back meeting with the clients and we're on deadline. That's the reason I fainted. I know that you are worried, so I will promise you that I will take a better care of myself. Besides, I'm carrying our precious cargo!"

"You better. Let's make sure that this is the first and the last time I got that kind of call from your assistant"

"Pinkie promise!" Mercedes said as she gave him her pinkie finger. Sam chuckled as he hooked his pinkie finger to hers and shook them.

* * *

Sam woke up and turned to his right. He smiled as he watched Mercedes' sleeping peacefully. He leaned and kissed her temple before he got out of the bed and headed to his office. He sat on the chair and leaned back. Now that the excitement had mellowed down, he finally had time to think. He was deliriously happy when he heard the news, but now that it finally sank on him that he's going to be a father, Sam felt that his responsibility had become bigger. The first thing that he needed to do was taking care of his wife. He turned on his laptop. Once it loaded, he clicked on the browser icon and started to google everything that he knew about pregnancy. Sam started to jot down all the importance things like diets and everything that he needed to know. Once he was satisfied, Sam turned off his laptop and went to his room. He climbed back on his bed and went back to sleep next to his lovely wife.

* * *

Mercedes was surprised when she noticed that Sam was already awake the next morning. Usually, she would be the first one to wake up. She went to do her morning routine and got ready for work. When she came down to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Sam there. He had prepared a hearty breakfast for them.

"Good morning, my pretty lady. I hope you have a nice sleep" Sam said once he noticed her. He went for his morning kiss and then bent down to place a kiss on her stomach.

"Good morning my baby" he said to the barely visible baby bump. Mercedes smiled at the gesture.

"I see that you were busy" Mercedes said, gesturing to the spread on the dining table. Sam grinned.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day" he said. Mercedes shook her head at him. She kissed him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dig in!" she said. Sam led her to the dining table. He pulled out the chair for her and sat down after she had done so. After the wonderful breakfast, Mercedes had wanted to clean up, but Sam stopped her.

"Sam, please don't be one of the annoyingly overprotective husbands" she said. "I'm pregnant, not invalid. It won't do me any harm to help tidying up after meals"

"Okay. I'm sorry" Sam said. Mercedes smiled.

"Thank you for the wonderful breakfast. Since you cooked, I'll do the dishes. Why don't you go and got ready for work?"

Sam did as he was told. By the time he finished changing his clothes, Mercedes had just finished cleaning the kitchen. Sam went to take the lunch box that he had prepared for her.

"What's this?" she asked, surprised.

"I packed your lunch. Make sure you finish everything. There are some fruits - your favourite cherries, some bananas and oranges for your snack. I read that you must have at least three to five servings of fruits and vegetables. I steamed some broccoli for you too" Mercedes was about to say something but Sam beat her to it as he continued. "I know. I know that you hate broccoli, but can you try to eat some? I just put one piece in your lunch"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine" she said. Sam smiled.

"So, remember to drink your water and have fun at work!"


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Sam and Mercedes kept the news of the pregnancy private and decided until they had reached their second trimester. They decided to tell Sam's family first since Dwight and Mary were visiting them together with Stacy. Sam had volunteered to host the family dinner at their house. They chatted and caught up with everyone's story during dinner. Once they were done with dinner, everyone moved to the living room. Stevie and Stacy were bringing in the desserts when they heard Mary screamed. They looked in confusion as Mary hugged Mercedes and Sam. Tears brimming down her face.

"What's happening here?" Stacy asked, confused. Dwight lifted a white baby onesie and showed it to them. Stevie put the dessert tray on the table and took the onesie. He read the colourful words on it.

"Hi, grandma and grandpa! I can't wait to meet you!" Stevie looked at Sam and Mercedes for awhile before he realised it. "Oh, shit! You're pregnant?" he asked Mercedes who nodded with a wide smile.

"I'm going to be an aunt! Congratulations, you guys!" Stacy said as she went and hugged Sam and Mercedes. Stevie joined them once he had gotten over his shocked.

"How far along are you?" Dwight asked. Everyone could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Going into 13 weeks now. We've decided until we had gone into the second trimester to tell everyone" Mercedes said.

"Well, I can't wait to meet the little baby" Mary said. She reached for Mercedes' hand and patted it. "Has he been taking care of you?" she asked. Mercedes smiled and nodded as she looked at Sam.

"He definitely does" she said.

"Good"

* * *

For James and Malique, Mercedes had sent them a box with toys and a card that said 'Hello, uncle!'. She and Sam had a great time when Malique face timing them asking why the hell did she send him a bunch of useless toys and a weird saying card.

"Mal, did you even read the card?" Mercedes asked, laughing.

"Of course! It said 'hello, uncle!' I am no uncle! I don't even have - "

Sam and Mercedes patiently waited for Malique to continue his rant. Instead of that, they heard him yelled for James.

"Oh, god! James! Sam put the bun in the oven! That's why she sent us this weird box!" Malique yelled. A moment later, they saw James on the screen.

"Is he serious?" James asked Sam and Mercedes who were grinning.

"Yep! I knocked her up!" Sam said triumphantly. He yelped when Mercedes smacked his shoulder. James and Malique laughed at him.

"Congratulations, you guys!" James said excitedly.

* * *

Ever since the pregnancy, Mercedes had been cooped up in the house. The morning sickness and feeling tired the whole time made her prefer being at home instead of going out. She had been dodging out invitations from her friends and due to her introvert and anti-social nature, they didn't say anything about it.

"Did you get the dinner invitation from Quinn?" Sam asked as he put the bowl with fresh fruits on the coffee table. Mercedes nodded.

"Of course and I know that by hook or by crook, we need to be there. The little message under the invitation is crystal clear" Mercedes said, chuckling as she read the text. "Especially you, Mercedes Evans! Bring your ass here or I'll go and drag you out of your house!"

"I guess they had enough of you declining all of their invitations" Sam added.

"Well, I think it's about time we tell them about the baby. Besides, my morning sickness had stopped and I feel good after a long time"

"Stevie would be delighted to know that! He's been having hard times keeping it a secret from Mike!"

"I'm surprise that he hasn't told him yet!"

* * *

As promised, Sam and Mercedes joined the rest of Mercedes' friends for dinner at the Fabray-Lopez's house. When they arrived, everyone was already there.

"Well, well, the little threat in the invitation definitely did the work, seeing that you guys are here!" Santana said when she greeted them at the door. Mercedes rolled her eyes at her friend as she gave her the bottles of wine that she and Sam had brought.

"Finally! I thought he had kept you as his prisoner since we never see you out anymore lately!" Kurt said. Mercedes rolled her eyes at him. She and Sam joined the rest of their friends in the living room. Noticing that Quinn was busy in the kitchen, Mercedes decided to go and helped her. However, before she managed to step away, Sam had his grip on her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, staring at her. Mercedes knew that he's worried. She gave him a look that told him she's fine.

"I don't think you should, you know" Sam said. Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Santana watched the interaction between the couple in confusion.

"Dude, she's going to help Quinn and Tina in the kitchen. What's so dangerous about that?" Mike asked. Sam reluctantly let go of Mercedes's hand. She shook her head at him.

"Working in the kitchen won't harm the baby or me!" Mercedes ranted as she started toward the kitchen.

"Hold up!" Santana shouted, halting Mercedes' steps.

"What?" Mercedes asked, annoyed at being stopped for the second time. When she turned to face Santana, she noticed that Kurt, Blaine and Mike, as well as Santana were staring at her.

"Did you just say baby?" Blaine asked. Mercedes bit her lower lip. She looked at Sam who was sitting next to Mike. Her husband was smirking at her.

"Are you having a baby?" Kurt asked. "Mercedes, I asked you once again! Are you having a baby?" Kurt repeated his question, emphasizing on each word. Mercedes nodded. Kurt squealed loudly as he jumped up and went to hug her.

"Quinn! Tina! Sam did it! He put his baby in her!" he shouted.

"What?! You're pregnant!" Tina said as she joined them in the living room, with Quinn followed behind her.

"Congratulations, you guys!" Quinn said as she joined Kurt and Tina in hugging Mercedes.

* * *

After they had finished fussing about Mercedes and Sam's news, the friends gathered around the dining table for dinner. They chatted with each other, catching up with each friends' lives until Sam blurted out the question that he and Mercedes had been pondering about - the reason Quinn and Santana invited them for dinner. All eyes were on the couple as they waited for Quinn or Santana to say something.

"Well, Santana and I - we discussed about it and we've decided to adopt" Quinn said.

"Why the adoption route? I thought you guys were looking into artificial insemination? I saw the brochure on Santana's table" Kurt said, confused.

"Well, we thought about it, but decided to adopt instead. We've visited some orphanages and spent some times with them and I really think it's the best choice" Santana explained.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys" Tina said, smiling widely.

"Have you found the one that you're going to adopt?" Mercedes asked. Santana and Quinn smiled wider and they nodded.

"We've this one girl, Amaya at the last orphanage that we visited. She's four years old - very bright and clever. We fell in love instantly with her" Quinn said as she showed the picture of the girl that she had taken.

"She's lovely" Sam commented. The rest of the night was spent talking about the procedure that Quinn and Santana needed to start the adoption process. Sam and Mercedes even volunteered to write the recommendation letter for the couple.


End file.
